Jellicle Melodies
by Alexandra Elf
Summary: Originally called Jellicle Songs for Human Girls. When a musical geek gets sucked into her favorite musical, things... don't quite go as planned. She ends up falling in love, but when her family is threatened, what's a girl to do? Disclaimer: Please don't kill me for shipping Quaxo and my OC! Rated T for a couple adult themes and a couple obscenities. Please Read and Review!
1. I Make the Most Cliche Decision Ever

I love the musical CATS to the point of obsession. (My family says past obsession) I have always wanted to play a part in it, except I have two left feet. For my seventeenth birthday, my parents gave me a plane ticket to New York City, a hotel booking for two weeks, and 3 thousand dollars. The thing was, I had to go alone.

After my flight got in I rushed to my hotel and got ready for a night on Broadway. I practically ran to get in line for CATS, and soon enough I was in my seat clutching a playbill and nervously waited for the show to start. My phone buzzed. Mom had just sent a text asking if I was enjoying my first night. I replied back "yes I'm on Broadway. Will text later" just as the overture was starting.

I admired Victoria's dancing, cried over Grizabella's rejection, laughed at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser's antics and hummed along with "Memory".

The man next to me said at intermission, "You have an absolutely gorgeous voice."

I blushed crimson. "T-t-thank you," I stuttered. He bowed and left me with a kiss on my hand.

I pulled out a pencil and started doodling on my playbill. I sighed over the fact that I couldn't dance and be in CATS. Before I knew it the lights flashed for the beginning of act two. I glanced at my playbill and was shocked at my doodle. I had drawn a Jellicle cat. Not one that were in the musical, but if I was to be a Jellicle cat. My sketch was light gray with white stripes, a dainty head, and seemed ready to leap off the page and join its fellow Jellicles on the stage.

I stuffed it in my pocket as the curtains opened. I watched in anticipation as Macavity committed one dastardly deed after another; Grizabella was chosen for the Heaviside Layer, and finally as the final notes lingered, cheered my voice hoarse as the cast took their bows.

As the actor playing Macavity stepped up to take his bows, he twitched and stared straight at me, posed to take a bow. He grinned wickedly and a voice whispered, "back alley, after the show." I whipped my head around to see who had spoken.

I come from a small town, but I know enough to never go into an alley to meet a mysterious whisperer. Something in me, however, was pulled toward that whisper and curious to know who it was. The curtain fell, and I was bustled out of the theater. I turned toward the back alley, debating whether I should go back to the hotel and get a bite to eat or to follow this urging.

I scampered into the alley, a hand inside my purse, fingering my phone and Taser. (Yes I have a Taser. Moving on.) "Hello?" I asked to the dark. A pair of glowing green eyes stalked toward me. "Who are you? What do you want?" I cried, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

The eyes chuckled. "My dear, my demands are simple: just stay still." The voice was deep and smooth as silk. I stood still, trying to decide between fight and flight. I was turning to run when I started to tingle. The tingling started at the top of my head and shot through in waves down. Then came the pain. Excruciating spasms jerked me to my feet and onto the pavement, squeezing, pushing. Amidst the pain came that whisper, dark and sinister, "just remember: Curiosity killed the cat!"


	2. Alley Acting

I'm posting this next chapter very quickly as the first chapter doesn't make much sense without this. Anyway, please Read and Review!

* * *

My head ached. I just wanted to curl up tighter until the pain went away. Something long and furry wrapped closer around me and tickled my nose. I froze. Why did I have a long and furry tail? I shot up and skidded to a puddle. My biggest dream and worst nightmare had come true: I was a cat. I looked exactly like my sketch: smudged graphite fur with white erase marks, a delicate head, and a graceful tail tipped with white. My feline eyes were a midnight blue that I couldn't help but fall in love with. I stared at my reflection. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be a cat. This had to be a dream. I unsheathed a claw and gently ran it along my pad. A small jerk of pain and a scarlet line welled up. I winced and licked it. I gingerly set my paw down in the asphalt. _Ok, now what?_ I thought. I tried speaking and singing with my new mouth. "Diction is done with the tip of the tongue..." As I tried to wrap my new mouth around the words, I heard voices . I ran under a pile of who-knows-what and tried not to gag. I peeked out from my hiding spot and spotted a gray tom. Not as light gray as I was, but stormy gray with black stripes. His back was turned and he was sniffing the puddle where I had first discovered being a cat. Another tom was with him, white and black, facing me. He was talking to the gray tom, still bent over my puddle.

"Come on Munk, we've still got a lot to do! I'm surprised that you're the one keeping us."

Munk straightened and sighed. "You're right, but she's still here, probably scared out of her fur, if her scent is anything to go by." I shivered and felt something clammy slide next to my fur. I yowled and dashed out of my hiding spot. I checked behind me to see if it was chasing me and slammed straight into Munk's chest. The white and black tom stared at me.

"I have to hand it to you, Munk, you have a way of making cute queens pop up." He winked at me. "You're gonna have to teach me how you do that sometime." Munk glared at him, then turned his attention to me sprawled on the pavement.

"Are you alright?" He asked me kindly.

I managed to regain my footing and shyly mewed "I guess so. I just was startled when I heard you two. I'm not from around here, see, and I just found out I was a cat." the two cats stared at me.

Munk put his paw on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay, kitten?"

I moved away. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? Aside from the fact that a maniac just turned me into a cat." suddenly I realized what I had done. These cats wouldn't know anything about humans turning into cats; they were cats to begin with. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm feeling slightly light headed." I got to my paws and pretended to swoon. Munk caught me.

I felt a small jolt of exhilaration, but soon shook it off. I didn't have time to be mooning over a cat. I had to find whoever had turned me into a cat and claw his ears off. Munk eased me onto the ground, where i promptly recovered. "Thanks for catching me. Just a quick question, does your full name happen to be Munkustrap?" I mentally slapped myself. _Way to be subtle. What am I supposed to do now?_ Munk immediately got defensive.

"Who wants to know?" He said coldly as he lowered into a crouch. "The Hidden Paw? Another crime organization? Slave owners?" He swiped at me, claws extended.

I back pedaled quickly. "I don't know what any of those are! I'm just trying to get home! Please, don't hurt me!" I whimpered. Munk stalked me, a slow easy crawl for every one of my panicked steps. "Please... I'm not trying to pick a fight." Munk lunged toward me, teeth barred and claws out. I screamed and covered my head with my paws. I waited for the pain of needle sharp teeth and claws to slice into my soft body.

But none came.

I slowly opened my eyes and witnessed the white and black tabby holding Munk back away from me. If I was being attacked by Munkustrap, then the cat holding him from ripping me to shreds was Alonzo. Wait a second, did that mean that I was in London?! This was not good! I tiptoed up to Alonzo. "Why is Munk so angry with me?" I whispered. "I'll answer any questions he wants to ask,"

Alonzo whispered something back in Munk's ear, and the murderous look dissipated. Munk took a deep breath. "I apologize for my actions. I thought you were someone else, someone who I'd rather forget about."

I nodded. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean to."

"Now, you said you would answer any questions I asked?" Munk asked. I nodded again. "Then are you familiar with a certain Macavity?"

My ears flattened and my lips drew back in a snarl. "Who isn't?" I muttered.

"Care to elaborate?" I shuddered and shook my head no. it was partially true, I did know of Macavity, but my knowledge was limited to his song in the musical and countless hours reading fan fiction.

Munkustrap motioned to Alonzo with his tail to talk privately. He followed, winking at me again as he went by. I sat down and nervously waited for the toms to reach their verdict. Would I actually get to see the junkyard and meet the Jellicles who lived within? I strained my ears to catch what Munkustrap and Alonzo were saying.

"...come on Munk, she's not a threat..."

"...what happened last time..."

"I know, but..."

"...have to let Old Deuteronomy decide..."

"Please, can we..."

I knew enough that Munk was starting to break. I'd used Alonzo's trick of coming up with one argument after another a thousand times. Suddenly my head rang as if someone had taken a hammer to it. The pain started all over again, the same squeezing and pushing into a smaller form. The same whisper that had ripped my world apart laughed so hard that my vision doubled and split. It hissed in my head, _you're a natural, darling. You should work for me full time_. Those green eyes danced with a crazy light. _I'll be expecting you soon._

I rubbed my face on the asphalt, trying to get that voice out of my head. I must have made some noise because Alonzo ran over to me and tried to talk to me. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I could only gasp with the pain and curl tighter.

Munkustrap glanced at my whimpering form and sighed. "Alright, 'Lonz, you win. She can come home with us. I have a feeling the twins and Jenny will flay us alive if we didn't bring her home." He crouched down close to my head, "we're gonna bring you to help. What's your name, young one?"

I managed to whimper a name off the top of my head, "Melody," before another wave of agony overtook my small frame. I distantly remember being carried on something furry and warm and voices buzzing above me before I slipped into blessed darkness.


	3. Magical Miss Melody

Hello Everyone! I know its late, but I decided to upload the next chapter for all the crazy cats that decided to read this, namely TheVoiceOfTheJellicles and Carliedra Felinity Addams. Thank you so much for your support for this! Anyway, here is this next chapter. Please Read and Review and tell me what I need to fex or what you liked about it. So without further adoooooooooooooooo...

* * *

I heard the voice I had come to dread. "That was quick thinking on your part, pretending to be in pain to get those idiots to make their decision faster. You should really be an actress."

I hissed. "Why in the blazes have you turned me into a darn cat? What do you want with me? I don't have anything that you would want."

The voice chuckled. "My dearest, you are so naïve. All will be answered in due time." The green eyes appeared and blinked slowly. "I'm looking forward to our official meeting, Melody."

A set of claws sliced across my vision and startled me out of sleep. I blinked a couple times and stared at my surroundings. I was in the Junkyard. Oodles of odds and ends jutted out, creating the perfect playground for the cats. And speaking of cats, they were everywhere. On the ground, dangling off precipices, and even upside down. I was on a surprisingly soft grimy pillow and was being stared at by a couple of the kittens. It was Victoria, Quaxo, and Electra. As soon as I lifted my head to get a better look at my surroundings, Electra yelled behind her, "She's awake!" A blur of fur dashed to me and started to shout questions.

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have your ineffable name?"

"Why were you unconscious when you came in?"

"Where are you from?"

I pressed my paws to my ears. A small voice cut through the noise. "Victoria says that maybe she's scared." I pricked my ears and nodded vigorously. I shyly glanced at the white kitten and mouthed "thank you." She looked down at her paws, a small smile on her lips. Munkustrap pushed his way through the knot of queens and smiled down at me. "Come on, Melody, let's get you to the twins." I scrambled to my paws and wobbled after him. Two of the kittens ran over to me and supported me as I followed Munkustrap. The both had a patch over one eye. I was supported by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival.

"Tumble and I think you're gorgeous," Pouncival said in my ear. I was shocked. I had only just started the game of dating, but what was a girl to do when she has to break not one but two hearts?

Tumble said in my other ear, You smell really good, like rain." I blushed.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your kind words. I'm Melody." Just as quickly as they had appeared, Tumble and Pouncival had vanished, leaving me with Munkustrap in front of a hanging blanket.

He was looking down at the brothers. "Looks like you already have some admirers, Mel." He glanced at me as I blushed. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of sorry that I have to let them down." Munk gave me a quizzical look.

"I mean, I'm kind of new to this whole 'toms finding me attractive' deal." Munk nodded, but I still thought that he didn't quite understand. He pushed his way through the hanging blanket and sat down to wait. I tried to follow his example, but my head was spinning. The two most acrobatic cats were in love with me, a human girl with no dancing ability what so ever. I scooted closer to Munkustrap. "Munkustrap, may I ask a question?" He nodded. "Do you think the twins can help me?"

Munk sighed. "I hope so, Mel. Whenever we have someone new to the Tribe, Coricopat and Tantomile always see if they can help the new cat get settled, maybe even help the cat heal. By the way, what was that, when 'Lonz and I were talking? You started to squirm and mew like a small kitten?"

"I don't know, I felt like someone had hit my head with a hammer, dunked my ringing head into ice water, and broke every bone in my body." I didn't mention the voice and eyes. I had a feeling that Munk would know who it was and I would suffer for it. Munk frowned. He was about to say something when someone came up behind me and whistled. I spun around and came face to face with the one and only Rum Tum Tugger. He smiled.

"Tumble and Pounce wouldn't stop yakking about the new chic, so I came to see for myself," he looked all down my body and then looked at Munkustrap. "They weren't kidding when they said she was hot." He raised his eyebrows and looked again at my sleek form. "Hey, sweetie, after this, why don't you and I mosey down to my place for something to drink?"

I scooted closer to Munkustrap. "Thanks for your offer, Tugger, but I'm still a minor and I have promises to keep." I could see out of the corner of my eye Munk raising his eyebrows. Tugger blinked at me in surprise.

"Yes, Tugger, she did just 'dump' you." A new voice from behind me made me jump again. I whirled around to face the twins Coricopat and Tantomile. It was Tantomile who had spoken, and she had a sly grin on her face. "Now go find another queen to bother, Tugger." Tugger stormed out, muttering something about how I was lucky that I'd caught his eye. He paused in front of the door, and made a hand-phone. _Call me,_ he mouthed, then he sashayed out. I heard Etcetera's signature squeal.

Munk looked down at me and burst out laughing. The twins started to laugh as well. Coricopat said as he wiped his tears away with his tail, "I think you're the first queen to flat out tell Tugger "no" right off the bat." He turned serious. "We'll take it from here, Munk." Munkustrap nodded and pushed through the blanket again, leaving me with the mystic twins. Tantomile gazed at me, not unkindly. "What's your name?" she asked gently. "I'm Melody." I mewed and stared at my paws. Coricopat lifted my head just a bit so he could see my face. He looked at his sister and I could almost hear the conversation between them.

 _She smells of him, Tants. Do you think she knows or-_

 _I'm not sure, Cori. But I think she is innocent of anything he has planned._

 _Are you positive? We can't afford to make another mistake regarding him._

 _I'm aware of the dangers, Cori. But I believe she is very special. Why else would he try so hard to keep her?_

 _Who is the 'he' you're referring to_? I thought.

The twins jumped and gazed at me like I had suddenly become an unexpected result in an experiment.

Tantomile cleared her throat. "We were having a private conversation." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not my fault I could hear you." I suddenly grew worried. "Should I have been able to hear you? Or am I just special that way?"

Cori stared at me. "You shouldn't have been able to hear us, yet you did." He gave a frustrated hiss. "This is confusing,"

"And you don't like being confused," I finished for him, then covered my mouth with my paws. "I'm so sorry, Coricopat. I don't know how I can do this. How can I hear your thoughts?"

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Tantomile suddenly. She led the way to the back of the den. A small stream of water trickled into a small pool, which reflected a small chunk of the sky, now starting to deepen to a light lavender. Tantomile held a small cup under the water like a mini faucet and held it out to me once it was full. I took a small sip and sat on one of the many pillows.

"Back to my original question, how can I hear thoughts?" Cori and Tantomile sat across from me.

They hesitated. "Maybe we should ask the other magic users..." Cori started.

"Quaxo isn't ready and Deuteronomy won't be here for at least another week." Tanto finished for him. She turned toward me. "Tell us a little about yourself, Melody." I hesitated. The voice in my head hissed, _I'll let you know what to share and what to keep hidden. If you tell these mystic fur brains anything other than what I tell you..._

The voice left the threat unspoken. I thought about my human life and a huge wave of pain shot through me like someone had just clawed my stomach, so I just told Cori and Tanto how I had found myself in an alley in an unfamiliar place and had panicked when I had heard Munk and 'Lonz.

"I don't mean to cause any trouble, but could I stay here for the time being? There's not many places a just barely seventeen year old can stay around here." I said shyly.

Cori and Tanto looked at each other. "Are we talking calendar years or cat years?" they said in sync.

"Because if you're seventeen calendar years, you would be a seventy-eight year old cat. If you were seventy-eight, you would look very good for being seventy-eight," Cori explained.

"However, if you were seventeen cat years, you would be approximately one calendar year and four months. I believe this is the case," Tanto finished for him.

"I guess I'm seventeen cat years," I said shyly. "But you still haven't answered my question: How can I hear thoughts? Am I a freak?" I started to sniffle.

"No, Melody, you are not a freak; we have a theory, but first we need to test it," Tanto said comfortingly. "Can you hear what is happening on the other side of the Junkyard?"

I strained my ears and thought I could hear someone arguing with Munkustrap and Alonzo.

"...Not one of us. How could..."

"Jelly, we've been over this already: she was alone in the alley, and she was hallucinating..."

"I think Munkustrap and Alonzo are arguing about me with a cat called Jelly," I said out loud to Cori and Tanto. they looked impressed.

"that confirms it. You have magic," Cori said with a small smile on his face.

"I told you so, Cori. I knew she was special as soon as she walked into the Junkyard," Tanto said and walked over to sit beside me. "I'll help you learn to use your magic."

"Hey, why don't I get to help? You help me with Quaxo," Cori complained. I giggled. He glared at me.

"Fine, Cori, you can help, but I've got a feeling that you won't be able to teach her as well as I can," Tanto said as she stood. I followed as she led me to another room. This one was slightly messy with blankets everywhere.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for the mess."

I smiled back at her, "It's totally fine, Tanto." I prodded a nest of blankets. "Is this my den for now?"

She nodded. "Until you find your own den, you can stay here." I followed her out and ran straight into a black tom.

He turned around and smiled gently at me. "I'm so sorry," he mewed. I gasped. He had a white bib and a splotch of black under his chin that looked remarkably like a bowtie.

"You're Quaxo, also known as Mister Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat!"

Quaxo frowned. "How did you know all that?"

"She's magic as well," Tanto said as her tail wrapped gently around my paws. "Is Victoria with you?"

"No, she's with Jenny and Jelly. They agreed to watch her while I have my lesson. I couldn't leave Vicky with the other kittens, not after what happened last time." Quaxo mewed as he looked at his paws. "I'd better find Cori or he'll claw my ears off for being late."

"It was nice meeting you, Quaxo," I called as he padded away to find Cori.

Tanto stood and said, "I'll let you have the rest of the day off, Mel. I know from experience you don't pay attention on the first day in a new place." She padded to the doorway and pushed through. I followed her down to the main floor of the junkyard where she left me to look for another cat. I stood for a second looking for someone to talk to.

"Hi, Mel!" Someone behind me squealed. I jumped around and stared at the six kittens behind me. Tumble and Pounce were glaring at each other like each found out they were trying to ask the same girl out. (I have seen this look many times over my friends.) There were Electra and Etcetera looking very excited. Jemima had a small smile on her face like she had discovered a strange and wonderful secret. There was another tom, half hidden in the shadows, trying to find up the courage to be part of the group, but apparently hadn't found it yet. Another squeal broke my train of thought.

"Mel, how do you do that?" This came from Etcetera.

"Do what?" I asked.

Electra leaned closer to me. "How do you make all the toms go nuts? Are you magic or something?" She whispered. "Tugger, 'Lonz, Tumble, Pounce, George," she pointed with her tail at the hidden tom, "Even Addy and Plato are half crazy. I heard them arguing about whether you would like roses or daisies."

I was shocked. Every tom in the tribe was moony over a human girl who had no idea if she was getting back to New York before her two weeks were up.

Jemima said softly, "I heard that you came into the Junkyard unconscious. Is that true or is Electra making things up?" Jemima's query settled my somewhat rattled nerves.

"I was unconscious," I admitted. "In fact, I had been knocked out before that happened."

 _You better stay out of that area, Melody, or believe me, you'll wish you hadn't._

I ignored the hissing in my head. I was me, and no one would be able to make me do anything. "Well, I managed to get into a theater showing something I have wanted to see and be in for a long time."

"Are you a theater cat, like Old Gus?" Jemima asked.

"In a way," I started but something cut me off. A pair of claws seemed to be slicing my stomach and clutching my throat.

 _I warned you not to say anything of your personal life. Now accept the consequences._

My focus turned inside as I tried to fight the cat but how does a girl with no fighting experience what so ever fight a cat she can't even see? I was dimly aware of a thud and the kittens calling and running for help. A fuzzy face appeared and seemed to be talking incoherently. It turned away and shouted for something. Something soft was slipped under my body and I was carried away. Darkness again filled my vision.


	4. Migraines and Discoveries

Hello my kittens! new update! this chapter debuts my interpretations of four different characters. and I have a question for you readers: Munkustrap, or Macavity? let me know in the review section. Thank you to the reviewers and please read and review!  
Meow!  
Jelliclemelodies123

* * *

"I told you not to, yet you did it anyway," that voice sighed in mock exasperation, "We have to have a very serious talk, young lady."

"Oh, for the love of Pete, just tell me who you are, what do you want from me, and why you want me." I hissed, my tail lashing.

"Why Melody, I would have thought that you had figured it all out by now." That silky voice now had a gender; whoever had ripped my world apart was definitely a tom. "I'll give you a subtle hint. I'm famous for breaking human laws; in fact, I believe I've broken every single one."

"Wait, are you Macavity?" I interrupted and I swear the temperature dropped like twenty degrees.

A slow sarcastic clap started. "Looks like we have a winner," Macavity said. "I was afraid that I had chosen a dumb blonde."

I bristled. "I'll have you know, sir, that I have a 4.0-grade point average, I'm a published author, and I am, in fact, brunette." I hissed.

Macavity chuckled. "You were dumb enough to go into that alley."

"Touché. But why me? I'm just a girl from a small town dreaming of big things. How do I fit into your grand scheme of trying to topple the Junkyard?" I asked. I still wanted to claw Macavity's face off, but this was _Macavity_ , the Hidden Paw, Napoleon of Crime. If I lashed out, he would hardly be ruffled as he ripped me to shreds.

"You'll find out soon enough, Melody. I didn't expect you to be magic, but it'll make things so much easier if you'll cooperate," Macavity purred. "No," I growled, "I won't be part of your lunacy. Spoiler alert, but you would fail even if I helped you topple the junkyard. Why should I even try?" Macavity hissed, "You know how and why I fail. Your job is to make sure I don't. I'm sure you will think of something, with this motivating you." A slice of pain sent me staggering. I tried to protect my soft belly, but everything else was soft too. The worst was the mental onslaught. Wave after wave of acid trying to melt my resolution. It stopped suddenly and I slowly uncurled. I caught sight of my paws and chest stained crimson and winced. "And it'll only get worse if you don't listen," Macavity growled.

"Um... Macavity, may I ask a question?" I whimpered. He grunted, which I took as a yes. "Is this permanent?" He gave a bark of laughter. "Unfortunately, no, I have to be in person to inflict any real damage, but I can still cause pain. And since you have a tendency to disobey me, I may have to kick things up a notch. But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Macavity drew close to my head although I still hadn't caught a glimpse of him. "Sweet dreams, Melody." he snarled, turning my name into an insult. He cracked something on my head and I crumpled.

 _I should talk to Macavity about having a knocked-unconscious-limit._ I thought. _It's starting to get really annoying._

Something cool and wet was dabbed on my forehead. Dusty herbs filled my nostrils and I was covered with a warm piece of cloth, maybe a fuzzy blanket. I slowly opened my eyes, still wary from my last Macavity encounter. A small tabby queen bustled among the bunches of herbs hanging from the ceiling. An old rusty smell permeated the room. I was lying on an old leather car seat with the back ripped off. Another identical one was on the opposite side. The rest of the space was dedicated to a small kitchen near where the front of the car would be and a small living area where the trunk would be. Wait, am I in the TSE 1? I thought. The small queen bustled over to me with a cup in her paws.

"Oh, good, you're up, my dear. Have a little drink." I took the cup and sipped politely at first, but I soon realized how thirsty I was and drained the cup. She took back my cup and poured more water and added a couple leaves from a nearby bundle. She handed me the cup again. I finally had a name. "You're Jennyanydots, right?" I asked, mentally bracing myself for an attack.

The small queen turned around. "Yes I am, dear. But you can call me Jenny. Jennyanydots is a rather big mouthful." Jenny hurried to the trunk and popped her head out. A moment later she was back next to me. "Are you feeling well enough to receive visitors, dear? It seems that you've become quite popular. Half the tribe's come to see if you're better." I grinned slightly. Macavity was a nut. How could he want to destroy such a friendly group of cats? But I sobered quickly. The cats didn't accept Grizabella or Macavity himself. And I might be on the receiving end of their coldness if I didn't watch myself.

"Sure Jenny, just let me move to your couch." With a little help, I managed to move from the car seat to one of the big pillows in Jenny's living area. The ginger tabby poked her head out again and told the first cat to come in. A red queen and a black and gold queen waltzed in. I immediately recognized them as Bombalurina and Demeter. I cringed inwardly. Demeter and Bombalurina had some past with Macavity, shown by the former's paranoia and their duet about Macavity, and I wasn't sure how to react.

 _She's as beautiful as ever._

 _Shut up. Who invited you back in my head, Macavity?_

"Hi, Melody," said Demeter shyly. She looked at Bomba for reassurance. The red queen was leaning against the wall with her arms and legs crossed. Bomba had an aloof air and was staring daggers at me. Deme took a breath. "I want to welcome you and tell you to get better soon." Bomba rolled her eyes. "Thanks..." I started. I would have said her name but I didn't want her to be suspicious that I knew who she was. "Demeter. You can call me Deme." Deme flicked her ears toward Bomba. "That's my sister, Bombalurina." Deme leaned close and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "Bomba's just jealous that the Rum Tum Tugger is mooning over you instead of her."

I smiled. "She's welcome to have him. Between you and me, I'm not interested in a tom who flirts with every cute queen he sees."

Deme laughed. "I agree wholeheartedly, Mel." She frowned. "May I call you 'Mel'?"

"Of course, Deme."

Bomba cleared her throat. "Now Deme, if you're done, can we please go?" I looked at Bomba straight in the eye."It was nice meeting you, Bombalurina."

"Sure, whatever," Bomba grunted and stormed out. Deme gave me an apologetic look and followed Bomba. Another shot of pain jolted through my head.

 _Not fair dude! I didn't do or say anything that would be inappropriate!_

 _I know, I'm just bored._

 _If you're bored, then go torment another cat! I've got enough on my plate without you giving me a headache!_

 _Fine, sour puss, have it your way, but I'll be just a thought away. If you do anything stupid..._

Jenny hurried over to me and put her paw on my forehead. "Are you sure you're well enough to see visitors?" She fretted. I smiled. "Yes, Jenny, I'm okay. It's just... I get migraines often." _Because I have a lunatic stuck in my head doing a running commentary on how well or how lousy of a job I'm not, I repeat NOT, going to do._

 _Oh, come on. I'm not that bad, am I?_

 _Yes, you are. Worse than Tugger. Now shut your trap, Macavity or so help me, I will march to your hideout and force you to come groveling back to the Junkyard with me and hope Munkustrap will be merciful._ I cheered at that thought. Then Macavity squeezed my throat.

 _Now I hope for your sake you were only joking about that amusing little thought. And for the record, I'm not as annoying as that egotistical hairy rug._

 _I ... was ... Macavity... Air ..._ I thought frantically as the pressure increased on my throat. He released me. I gasped for air and rubbed my sore throat. I didn't know that Macavity had that kind of power. I sure did now. Jenny rushed over to me, "what's hurting, dear? Tell me and I'll do my best to help you."

I gave her a small pained smile. "Among with my migraines, I guess I also get very painful reminders that I have a migraine." Jenny nodded sympathetically. She bustled around, straightening blankets and bundles of herbs. As Jenny scurried around, I worked on getting myself off my butt. Jenny ran to me and tried to push me back down. "Jenny I'm fine! Honestly! I just want to get out and actually socialize instead of this awkward interview." Jenny sighed and helped me up. I managed not to collapse and stumbled out of the living room toward the door. I paused, my paw on the knob. "Jenny?"

"Yes, dear?" Jenny sat where I had been lying.

"do you have any fool proof remedies for migraines?" Jenny pressed a bundle of herbs into my paw. "A couple leaves in a cup of hot water whenever a migraine starts. Add a little honeycomb if the tea is too bitter." I started out. "Melody," Jenny whispered in my ear, "if you need help, nobody will judge." I nodded and stepped out into the open.


	5. There's Magic in the Air

Hello, everyone! sorry this update was slow. Between going back to school and essays and homework, I didn't have much time to write and post. Hopefully this makes up for it because this is my longest chapter so far.

Also, just because I forgot to in the previous chapters, I don't own Cats. Otherwise, I'd make a CATS movie with Growltiger's last stand in it. and i'd get me a Mistoffelees/Quaxo because he doesn't get enough credit in the movie!

As always, thank you to those who reviewed and please read and review!

* * *

The moon, just barely over the tire, lit the Junkyard with an unearthly glow, turning the gathered cats into the stuff of dreams and nightmares. I noticed a group of toms, all with presents or food in their paws, glaring at each other. the queen-kits squealed and ran toward me. "I'm so glad you're alright Mel!" squealed Etcy.

I gave her a shaky smile. "yeah, me too, Etcy," I said as she continued to purr.

Jem frowned. "Mel, how did you know Etcy's name?" she asked quietly.

 _Uh-oh,_ I thought.

 _you're an idiot. you might have just blown your cover._

 _shut up Macavity, or so help me, I will scream that I'm human in front of everyone._

"girls, do you want to have a slumber party?" I asked quickly before Macavity could hurt me. 'Lectra, Etcy, and Jem looked at me like I was crazy.

"what's a slumber party?" they asked simultaneously. I grinned. this was finally something I could share about my human life. "I'll show you, but we need to ask the adults." Jem, Lectra, and Etcy ran off, looking for an adult they could ask. I was left with Victoria. she looked down at her white paws. I touched her gently. Vicky jumped and ran away, leaving me with questions and the feeling of her fur still on my paws.

"don't worry about her, Melody," someone purred behind me. I jumped and slid my claws out. the Rum Tum Tugger leaned against Jenny's trunk. "She'll come around eventually."

"buzz off Tugger," I growled, my tail lashing. he spread his arms like he couldn't help himself.

"Darling, don't be like that," he crooned. "I just want you to be the melody to my heartbeat at the ball next week."

I straightened. "Tugger, I'm flattered, I truly am. but I don't think you're my type of guy." Tugger let his arms drop. "I know I've caught your eye, but I want a tom who will stick with me, not just flirt with every cute queen he sees. If you ask me, Tugger, Bombalurina would be a better choice." I took a breath. "besides, you wouldn't want to take a queen who can't dance to save her life."

"what d'ya mean 'can't dance to save your life'?" Tugger put my words in air quotes.

"I mean I can't dance, Tugger," I hissed and turned around toward the grown-ups. "Good night Tugger." I stalked toward the grown-ups sitting on the tire. Jellylorum glared at me. I sat next to Demeter and sighed. "why won't the toms leave me alone?"

Deme turned to look at me. "Mel, how could they not? when you stepped out of Jenny's den, the moon turned your fur into liquid silver. You looked like you came straight from Heaviside."

I blushed. "thanks, Deme. " I turned to Bomba, stretched out on the tire. "hey Bomba, may I tell you something?"

Bomba turned toward me, her eyes glinting dangerously, "Make it quick, kitten. I've only got a couple minutes." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for taking Tugger's attention from you. he asked me out to the Jellicle ball just a few seconds ago-"

Bomba leaped to her feet and grabbed my scruff. "If you're only here to rub it in my face, I assure you, things won't go well for you." she hissed in my face and unsheathed her claws on her free paw.

"No, I didn't come here to rub it in your face. I told Tugger off." I whimpered.

"you what?"

"I told Tugger thanks but no thanks. I also told him that he'd be lucky to take a queen like you to the Ball," I said. Bomba resheathed her claws and let go of my scruff.

"You told that to Tugger?" she asked me, with what I thought was either gratitude, respect or a hint of tears. I nodded. Bomba wiped away something from her face. "thanks, kitten. I owe you one."

"can I call it in now?" I asked. The queens laughed. "sure, Mel. anything you want. within reason." Bomba's last comment made the queens laugh again.

"can you teach me to dance?"

Bomba stared at me. "Mel, don't you already know how to dance?" I shook my head.

"I have about as much grace as a Pollicle." Deme and Bomba looked at each other. I sat on the tire and nervously kneaded my claws in the rubber. "sure, Mel, when would be a good time for you?" asked Deme.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to check in with Cori and Tanto first."

"Your roommates or..." asked Jellylorum.

"they're going to be my teachers." I finished for her. the queens gasped.

"wait, you're magic?" asked Bomba jutting her hip out. "that's probably why all the toms are into you."

"I honestly have no idea what my magic is, Bomba, but I'll direct any toms to you if you want."

Bomba gave my arm a squeeze. "You don't have to do that, darling. Tugger's enough for me." I smiled at her.

"oh, by the way, Jellylorum, may the kittens and I have a slumber party? we'll be good, I promise," I asked the queen.

she thought about it. "Melody, exactly how old are you?" she asked at last.

"I'm sevente- one and three months," I replied. I mentally shook my head. Who knew that cat and human years were so confusing?

"Alright, but you need to have Cori and Tanto with you." Jelly finally relented.

"Thank you so much, Jellylorum!" I ran off to find the rest of the kittens. I found about ten kittens all circled around Munkustrap.

"...and what even is this 'slumber party'?"

"It was my idea, Munkustrap," I said as I sailed into the clearing. "It's kind of like a small scale party with games and food. I snuck into a house once when some human girls were having one. I just thought it would be fun, and I'd get to know everyone better. Jellylorum already said yes, just as long as Cori and Tanto are with us." Munk scratched his head.

"Pleeeeeease?" The kittens chorused. "Ok, fine, but I'd better not hear about any disruption or inappropriate behavior." He said at last. The kittens cheered. Munk waved me over to a corner. "What did Cori and Tanto say?"

"Nothing much. However, turns out I'm magic and most of the queens already know it. Just not the kittens."

"Then why not break the news now?"

"Just let me do it my own way, Munk."

He shrugged. "Alright, Mel. You're older than most of the kittens, so I'm counting on you to be in charge." I nodded. "I'm off to bed. I'll send Cori and Tanto your way if I see them." Munk yawned and trudged away into the main clearing.

I ran over to the kittens. They crowded around me. I clapped my paws together. "Alright guys, let's get this party started! First, we need bedding for everyone. Etcy, Jem, 'Lectra, can you do that?" The queen kits nodded and rushed off. "Tumble, Pounce, you two are on snacks." They ran off in opposite directions. "That leaves us to decorate." The remaining kittens, Victoria, Quaxo, George, Admetus, and Plato, started to make the clearing ready for the party.

I snuck up behind Quaxo, who was trying to direct Addy and Plato hanging up the lights. I tapped his shoulder. "Quaxo, can I ask you a question?" He sighed and turned toward me.

"Sure, as soon as I get these idiots to hang up the lights. Addy, a little farther to your right. No, your other right!"

"Well, maybe it would be easier for the cat with magic to just say presto and get the lights up!" Plato teased.

"you know I'm just a conjurer! I can't do that kind of stuff yet!" Quaxo yelled back at him.

"Addy, tie your end of the strand to the tire above your head. Plato, you tie yours to the bicycle below your elbow." I shouted softly. They finished tying one string of lights and moved on to the next one. I turned to Quaxo. "Quaxo, why does Victoria run away from me?"

"Because she can't hear you," Quaxo said numbly.

I touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry I asked. It's probably a sore spot for you," I whispered. "why?" Quaxo sighed and motioned for me to join on a pile of pillows Jem had just set down before rushing off for a new load. Vicky moved the pillows and blankets around the clearing for individual sleeping notches.

"I had a little sister once, Mistoffelees. we were inseparable, like two peas in a pod. she was the white to my black, the outgoing to my shyness. She looked a lot like Victoria, actually. we lived on the streets, earning what we could with my magic tricks and her voice and dancing. One day, we were performing when a group of cats ran up and dragged her away to who knows where. I tried to follow them but they chased me away and beat me. I searched for her for weeks, completely ignoring my own needs, following any and all rumors about a white cat. I finally stumbled into the junkyard half mad, I'm told. Jenny and Jelly nursed me back to health. Cori and Tanto were about my age then and taught me how to really use my magic. I was still obsessed with finding my sister, so I grabbed an old hat and tried to conjure my sister back. I tried seven times, and every time, I failed to get Misto back. I pulled out who would be Tumble, Pounce, George, the E's, Jem, and Vicky. I knew then that I had new responsibilities as a Jellicle, and no amount of magic could bring Misto back to me. So now whenever I do magic, I go under the name of Mr. Mistoffelees, in remembrance of my missing sister."

We both heard a sniffle. We turned around and all the kittens were clustered around us trying hard not to cry. "Quaxo, that was the sweetest story I've ever heard," sobbed Jem, "how you risked your own life to find your sister and now use her name in remembrance." The queen kits nodded and sobbed. The toms were trying hard not to shed a tear or two but were failing to keep a steady stream of salt from running down their cheeks. Even I had bawled my eyes out silently during Quaxo's tale.

"Alright guys, let's get this slumber party started!" Tumble and Pounce brought out a whole table of food from Jenny, with the words, "have fun! But don't eat too much and get to bed at a reasonable hour! Love Jenny." Cori and Tanto strolled into our slumber party, perfectly in sync with each other.

"Munk told us to watch you guys have fun and not let you get crazy." Cori chuckled.

"They won't get crazy if we're there too," Deme said and she and Bomba stepped out into the clearing.

"Mind if we join you?" Bomba asked suavely. "Not at all!" I cried. The queens sat down with the kittens. Cori and Tanto took a comfortable perch on a jutting ledge. I stood on a card table George had set up and raised my voice slightly. "What does everyone want to do first?"

"Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" shouted Etcy. Everyone agreed and we organized ourselves in an untidy circle. "I'll go first," declared Tumble, "Mel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied. Everybody rubbed their paws together in anticipation. "Do you like me or Pounce better?" Tumble smirked at Pounce, who smirked in return.

"Well, you're both really sweet, and you're both very acrobatic. I guess I like both of you the same. But just as friends," I said. The two toms' faces fell.

"I'll go next," Bomba said, "Mel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to flirt with one of the toms for the rest of the game."

The queen-kits squealed in delight. I stood up and sauntered over to Tumble and Pounce and plopped down between them. "Mind I if sit between you two? I'm feeling a bit chilly over there." The toms started to grin. The queens laughed. "Mel, truth or dare?" Jem asked.

"Truth."

Jem took a deep breath. "how do you know all our names without us tellin' you?" I paused.

"Ok, I have a secret. Earlier today, when I went to talk to Cori and Tanto, they said that I had magic, but I don't know what it is yet." the kittens looked at me in admiration. Cori and Tanto looked at me, but I couldn't tell why.

for the rest of the game, we dared each other and asked each other deep questions like whether they thought a particular cat was cute. I was asked truths a lot, but thanks to a certain Macavity, I kept a pretty low profile. during the game, I flirted with both Pounce and Tumble equally, though they both wanted the other gone. Even Bomba admired the way I kept both toms engaged without favoring one or the other. After Victoria dared Plato to kiss her, Tanto said, "how about we play another game?"

the queens agreed, even though Tumble and Pounce both protested that they didn't want to. I slipped back over to Deme. she smiled.

"hey, why don't we have a talent show? everybody does what he or she thinks they do best; Cori, Tanto and I will judge and whoever we think has the best talent gets the first pick of the sleeping nooks." Addy said. everybody agreed. Quaxo conjured up a small stage for everyone to perform on. Addy, Cori, and Tanto sat on a platform and were given pencils and pads of paper.

"but who's going first?" asked Quaxo, who was going to be the host. after much bickering, Cori and Tanto had us think of a number and whoever had the lowest number would go first. I chose the highest number of the group, 12, and got to watch the auditions. Bomba and Deme, with the numbers 1 and 2, did their Macavity dance with more turns and ballet terms that even my little sister, the ballerina of the family, couldn't even hope to pronounce. Next was Tumble and Pounce, having an acrobatic battle of who could do the most gravity defying tricks. I couldn't tell who won, though, both toms got dizzy after doing three flips all in a row plus eight or nine corkscrews. Vicky and Plato danced together, the epitome of grace, poise, and romance. The E's did a comedy routine, though I didn't get all the jokes. Jem sang one of her solos from the ball. Finally, it was my turn. As I mounted the stage, I whispered in Quaxo's ear, "Can you conjure me a piano?" He frowned waved his hand and a small upright piano was on the stage. Like all the other 'contestants' the judges asked questions before the actual act. "What's your name, how old are you and what are you going to be doing?" Addy asked.

"My name is Melody, I am se- one and four months, and I'm going to be singing."

"Alright, good luck and let's see what you can do." I sat on the piano bench and took a deep breath. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to sing, but if there was one thing I was good at, it was flying by the seat of my pants. My paws shimmered slightly and started to play the Phantom of the Opera theme. as soon as the first notes rang out, I forgot that I was in front of an audience. Suddenly I wasn't in the Junkyard anymore. I was under the Paris Opera house, in a midnight blue dress. I was still a cat, but I was so engrossed in the music that I barely noticed the costume change. "In sleep, he sang to me, In dreams, he came; That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now, I find The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside my mind."

"Sing once again with me, Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet, And though you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside your mind." I flinched. A perfect tenor had sung Phantom's verse in the duet and sounded like Macavity singing. During the verse, a cat dressed in black with an iconic Phantom mask appeared from nowhere and took my hand leading me around under the opera house. My name came to me: I was Christine Daae, and this was my sponsor, my teacher, my secret. We sang as my teacher led me down to a boat and gently handed me in. He poled the boat away from the shore. ominous voices almost howled as Phantom poled, "He's there, the phantom of the opera! Beware, the phantom of the opera! He's there, the phantom of the opera! Beware the phantom of the opera!" As soon as they stopped, Phantom poled the boat into a dungeon and started singing again. he had a voice that gave me shivers. Finally, he handed me out of the barge.

He took my hand and almost shouted, "Sing, my Angel of music!"

"He's there, the phantom of the opera." I sang. As I did, he kept shouting for me to sing for him. I climbed higher up the scale, until he shouted, "Sing for Me!" I hit the highest note of all. I clutched my throat, and the dark lair shattered, leaving me sitting on the piano, back in the junkyard. everyone was staring at me. I gave a shaky smile, stood up and bowed. "well, I think we know where your magic is stored." said Cori. the judges conferred. Quaxo escorted me off the stage, his eyes glittering in excitement.

"you were amazing!" shouted the E's.

"thank you," I mumbled. I stumbled to a small pile of pillows and flopped onto them. Deme came and sat with me.

"are you ok, Mel?" she asked kindly.

I shook my head. "I've never had a performance before that took that much out of me," I admitted. "sure I've had to stand for three hours, but this... this was different." Deme nodded sympathetically.

Tanto padded over to us and sat. "Cori and Addy are arguing over what to do bout your performance. you have great power in your voice. I've never seen anyone transform their surroundings to match the song, much less sing a duet with one voice."

Deme stared at Tanto. "you mean that the cat that was singing with Mel was Mel?" Tanto nodded.

"But how?" I almost whimpered.

"Your magic," Tanto said simply. she sauntered off to Cori and Addy and gave them both a whack on the head.

"we've decided!" shouted Addy. everyone crowded around him. "Third place goes to Plato, Vicky, Bomba, Deme, and the E's. Second place goes to Jem, Tumble, and Pounce. and first place goes to Mel." I gave a shaky smile. I got to choose first. yay. I stood up and chose the smallest bed.

Jem looked confused. "Why don't you want the biggest, or the softest, or the one closest to the food?"

I smiled at her. "I snore." Cori and Tanto nuzzled me.

"is there another reason?" Cori asked with a sly smile. I had a feeling that he knew the real reason I wanted to sleep away from everyone else: Macavity probably wanted to talk to me.

I blushed. "I also sing in my sleep." this was a reason, just not the main reason. everyone laughed and chose their beds.

Jem frowned at my bed and shoved me over to hers. "you can sleep with me tonight," she said. "I have a feeling that we're gonna be good friends." as soon as I lay down on Jem's bed. I passed out, and I returned to Macavity's layer.


	6. Unexpected Crashers

hello! New update! I should probably mention that this is my longest chapter yet! Also, the songs in this chapter are "Maybe" from Annie, "Grizabella, the Glamour Cat" from (what else?) Cats and also a section of "Memory", again, from Cats. Read and Review, please! I only have two reviews and that makes me sad. please review if you liked this. Review if you didn't like this and please tell me what I need to do better!

Meow!

Jelliclemelodies123

* * *

I groaned. "Macavity, can you leave me alone for one night?"

"no, I can't. I'm a very busy cat, and you're the lynchpin to my whole scheme." he purred. "expect some of my associates soon. I'm so ecstatic to finally meet you."

I hissed. "what's to keep me from telling everybody everything? all I have to do is go to Munkustrap-" Macavity flew at me, claws out and slashed at my face. I let out a cry and stumbled away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I babbled. he gave a grunt and turned away from me. I sobbed on the ground. _I'm so sorry, Jem. I'm probably keeping you awake with all this noise._

 _"Mel. Mel_ ody. MELODY!" I jumped up. Tanto and Cori were staring at me. "Are you alright, Mel?" Cori asked. "Jem came and got us. she said you were saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again." I looked around. everybody else was playing a game. only Jem was with Cori and Tanto, looking at me with concern in her blue eyes.

"yeah, I'm alright," I said. "I just had a nightmare." Jem gave a small sympathetic whimper. "I'm just going to go for a walk to clear my head." I stood up and walked out of the clearing. I heard Jem start to follow me, but Cori and Tanto held her back. "Mel needs to do this alone." tanto said.

I managed to keep my pace steady until I was out of sight. Then I ran out into the main clearing, tears streaming. why did Macavity want me? for my voice? for my relationships in the tribe? I was just a human girl trying to fit in with cats who were far more talented than me. I collapsed on the tire, sobbing. I just wanted to go home, be with my family and resume my over-obsession with musicals. and thanks to a certain son of a pollicle, Macavity, I couldn't even get help from my new friends. when I finally managed to stop sobbing, I heard a familiar giggle, followed by a shhh! _oh, come on! can't anyone leave me alone?_ I thought.

a pair of tiger-striped cats tiptoed into the clearing, one with a pearl necklace around her neck. the pearled one giggled again and was shushed by the other. I slunk into the shadows. I knew exactly who these clowns were, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser. they looked around and started straight toward my hiding spot.

"'ere, kitty, kitty. we ain't gonna 'urt ya." said Mungojerrie. I slowly crept out my hiding spot. "is this 'er, tease?"

"yeah, it's 'er alrigh'." said Rumpleteaser. "we jus' wanna talk, lady."

"who sent you?" I asked. Jerrie and Teaser looked at each other. Jerrie nodded.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." I started to back up toward the clearing.

"Look, swee'hear', we're jus' doin' our job," Jerrie said as he pulled a cloth and bag out from behind him.

"I's no' like tha' we 'ave a personal grudge agains' ya," Teazer said as she pulled out a syringe and needle, "our boss jus' 'as a personal desih to train ya."

"if you come one step closer, i-i-I'll scream!" I stuttered. the twins kept slinking toward me. I took a deep breath and sang a pure high note. Jerrie and Teazer covered their ears in pain. I ran from the clearing into the slumber party clearing, maintaining my note until I collapsed on Jem's bed. everyone crowded around me, their voices blending into a single question, "what happened?"

"I was taking a walk to clear my head from my nightmare when two tiger-striped cats approached me and tried to kidnap me." I sobbed. "I told them to leave me alone, but they kept coming. Finally, I sang a high c, and they fell to the ground. I ran away from them and now I'm scared."

Deme hissed. "If that son of a-"

"Deme, I know the level of hatred you have for that... That... Everlasting! Even I can't think of an appropriate word that calls him what he is in front of the kittens," Bomba snarled.

Deme took a deep breath. "Mel, that was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser, and they work for Macavity. He probably heard your performance and sent those two to get you." She shuddered. "I'm just glad he didn't get his paws on you."

Everyone murmured in agreement. I continued to sob inconsolably, surrounded by the queens who were trying to make me feel better. All I could think about was that Macavity was going to be livid when he found out that I had disobeyed him. Even though he couldn't physically hurt me, I was still scared that the Hidden Paw would find some far more painful punishment than just a couple of scratches that would heal, given enough time.

"Mel, why don't you try and get some rest?" Etcy said. I shook my head vehemently.

"I don't want M- him to give me another nightmare. I'm pretty sure he gave me the first one that sent me to Jerrie and Teazer in the first place."

"Mel, what if we sang? Do you think you would be able to sleep then? You've had an exhausting day: you passed out twice, just found your magic, and you just barely avoided being kidnapped." Jem said.

I nodded, half distracted as she led me to the biggest bed. All the other cats shoved their own beds close and lay down. The toms agreed that they would take turns protecting everyone else if Macavity really did want me. The queens huddled around me, gently singing harmonies as Jem sang the melody; Tumble and Pounce provided a simple beat. The whole song reminded me of waves gently beating the sand. I started to silently cry. Vicky, curling around me, brushed against my face as if to ask, what's wrong?

I shook my head. _I never had friends who took such good care of me. I've got to be the luckiest person in the world._ I wrote in the dirt. Vicky nodded and curled back around me, a gentle reminder that I wasn't alone. I sighed happily, curled tighter, and let myself float into music-filled dreams.

Someone prodded me awake. I lifted my head up and blinked away the sleep. Munkustrap looked down at me kindly. he had somehow tiptoed through the queens, who had insisted in sleeping in a pile to protect me from Macavity. he motioned for me to follow. I tiptoed out of the queens and stepped into the main clearing.

Munk said quietly, "what happened last night?"

I shied away from him. "you know, the usual stuff that happens at slumber parties," I mumbled. I really didn't want to go into detail about last night because it still freaked me out.

"Mel, you can trust me. nobody will get upset if you tell the truth," Munk said softly. he gently led me over to the tire and motioned for me to lie down. I did and he started to gently rub my head.

"didn't Cori and Tanto already tell you?" I said amid my quiet purring.

"Yes, but I want it in your own words."

"well, we were having a talent show with Addy, Cori, and Tanto as judges," I told of my singing and how my powers manifested. Munk just nodded, though he seemed interested. when I got to the part about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser, Munk stopped petting me and just listened attentively to the rest of the story. he took a deep breath, "Mel, could you sing for me? I want to see your magic for myself."

"what do you want me to sing?" I asked as I slid to the ground, using it as a stage.

"anything."

I took a deep breath, and music started to play. "I know I've got parents somewhere. Somewhere." I had taken on a New York accent. The junkyard faded away, and a tiny room filled with discarded memories took its place. Most of the stuff was shoved as far as it could go against the wall, leaving a small space for a rickety bed. I sat on the edge, surrounded by my sisters. I knew they weren't really my sisters, but hunger, beatings, and suffering had knit us closer than blood. Everybody was listening, even Pepper, who pretended like she didn't care about such girlish dreams of having parents. "Maybe far away or maybe real nearby. He may be pourin' her coffee, she may be straightin' his tie." I sang to my sisters trying to convey my hope against hope that my parents would come back for me. All it did was make them sleepy, so I continued my lament after they were all in bed.

"Betcha he reads, betcha she sews. Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes," I blinked back tears as I sent my final prayer up to whatever deity might be listening, "So maybe now this prayer's the last one of its kind, won't you please come get your baby?" I paused and fingered my locket. "Maybe?" I half-pleaded, half-sang the last word.

The junkyard slowly slid back into focus.

As did my eyes back into my head. Munk ran towards me but I waved him off. "I've got to deal with my magic's whiplash sooner or later."

Munk, however, insisted on making me comfortable on the tire. I relented somewhat reluctantly. An awkward silence ensued as soon as Munk finished. "So, what did you think?" I asked if only to escape the silence.

Munk glanced at me. I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started to rush but Munk cut me off.

"Melody, your name truly suits you. Never have seen such raw emotion and talent in someone as young as yourself."

I nuzzled him in the feline way of a hug. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Munk stood up abruptly. "I'm going to find Old Deuteronomy and let him see that you truly belong to the tribe. Tell Alonzo he's in charge until I get back!" Munk raced off, leaving me touched but very confused.

I tiptoed back the slumber party clearing to find it in an uproar. The kittens were yelling my name and searching in every nook and cranny for any clue of my whereabouts. Quaxo's fur had changed from black with a white paw to completely black. He had sparks flying off his paws as he concentrated on moving objects the kittens couldn't lift on their own. Cori and Tanto were staring off into space straining to hear my thoughts. Deme was in a small corner rocking and crying that this was all her fault. Bomba wrapped her arms around Deme and tried to murmur soothing words, but she was just as upset, as demonstrated by her thrashing tail. I snuck up behind Deme, catching Bomba's attention as I did so. Her ears pricked up and she was about to say something when I put my finger on my lips. I gestured to Deme and Bomba understood what I wanted to do. The red queen inched from her spot and I quickly replaced her. Deme sobbed harder. "I should've stayed awake, Bomba! I've had the most experience with him, so I should've been watching over Mel! I'm such an idiot!"

"It's ok, Deme," I said softly, but the words came out in Bomba's voice. Bomba glanced at me, confused. I gave her a small shrug. "He didn't take Melody. She's right in front of you," Deme whipped her head up and stared at me.

I gave her a shy smile. "Surprise." I didn't expect what happened next. Deme threw her arms around me and started to sob again, this time with relief. Bomba wrapped her arms around both of us and started to purr. Quaxo caught sight of us and sounded the alarm that I was back. I briefly saw a flurry of fur and limbs before Bomba muttered, "this won't turn out well." Something hit us and we disappeared under a pile of ecstatical cats. I heard giggles, and bit by bit the pressure lessened. Finally, I was the only cat left on the floor. I quickly stood up and sat down again when I saw everyone's faces. They were a mixture of excitement, worry, relief, and, from Tumble and Pounce, complete adoration. Cori and Tanto strolled up to me.

"Why did you go when we woke up?" Cori said gruffly. I looked down at my paws.

"I was singing," I murmured. The kittens pricked their ears up. "Munkustrap woke me up earlier than you guys and asked me to show him my magic, and now he's finding old Deuteronomy," I said and raised my head, looking at everyone in the eye. "Munkustrap's decided that I need to become an official Jellicle."

"That's absolutely insane!" squealed Electra, "I'm so glad you can be a Jellicle now!"

"Me too 'Lectra," I ruffled her head fur as she latched herself onto my leg. All the toms except Cori and Quaxo, who still had not changed his fur back, rushed off for some unknown reason.

Deme wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mel, I'm so glad that Macavity didn't take you away from me, like what happened last time." I glanced at Bomba questioningly, but she made a gesture to drop it. Deme took a shaky breath. "Come on Mel, let's find you a suitable den, and then we can start your dancing lessons."

"May I postpone my magic lessons until the end of the day, Tanto?" I asked, "I think I sing better after a whole day of talking."

Tanto nodded, "alright, Mel. I'll contact you when the moon rises." Cori glared at me. _Tanto, if Macavity is truly after Melody then she needs to defend herself as soon as possible!_ Cori hissed in his head.

 _You do know I can hear you, right? And I'm not as defenseless as you might think, Coricopat. I'm with two queens who know every nook and cranny of the junkyard. I have my voice and my hearing. And I absolutely am not a kitten who can't see past the end of her nose!_ I hissed back at him.

Cori looked surprised at my outburst. "I'm going to have to remember that," he muttered and looked at his paws. Tanto whacked him upside the head. Deme, Bomba and I giggled. "Go and have fun with Deme and Bomba, Mel," Tanto said. Deme and Bomba linked their arms through mine and we skipped out of the clearing. "So Mel what was that about?" Bomba said.

"Yeah, do you have any other secrets you're not telling us?" Deme joked as she lightly shoved me.

 _Oh, um, I only have a tiny one: Macavity is blackmailing me to try and topple the Junkyard! Which I won't be doing!_

 _oh, come on Mel, not even a little bit? and tell Bomba that I still love her._

 _absolutely not! and I didn't give you permission to call me 'Mel', Mac. and while you're at it, shut up, make like a tree and leave me alone._

 _You're funny! I'll kill you last when I take over the Junkyard. and do not call me Mac._

 _and I'll kill you first once I get my paws on you, Mac!_

I winced as a pair of claws seemed to slice across my back and stomach.

 _That's for calling me 'Mac'. and that's-_ a slap jerked my head to the side _for not going with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser last night._

Deme led me to another clearing. "Ok, let's start warming up. Mel, just do what we do."

"Once were done, you'll be a triple threat to any queen who wants a mate," Bomba said as she pulled out a broken mirror, "you're gorgeous; you can sing better than most, and pretty soon, dance better than most as well!" I blushed. While Bomba was praising me, I noticed a gray decrepit cat limping into the clearing.

I could hear her think, _I do hope they'll accept me back into the tribe. I was wrong to leave all those years ago. Oh, look! Demeter and Bombalurina are all grown up. And who is their friend? She reminds me of me before I left. Will she accept me?_

I nudged Bomba and whispered in her ear, "who's that, Bomba?" Bomba took one look at the gray queen and shoved me behind her. "Deme, she's back," Bomba hissed.

Deme turned around from warming up and raised her hackles. "Why are you here? This is Jellicle territory, and you're trespassing." Deme said coldly. Bomba shoved me behind a tire and slunk toward the queen. The gray queen held herself with a detached air, but she seemed ready to crumble under the pressure of wanting to be accepted. Her name hit me right between the eyes.

This gray, disheveled queen was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat. Deme and Bomba circled around Grizabella like a pair of feline sharks, hissing and spitting at the gray queen. I tiptoed out of my hiding spot and circled Grizabella as well. Grizabella looked at me and reached out her paw. I forced myself to maintain a cold stare, even though it broke my heart to do so.

"Remark the cat who hesitates toward you,  
In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin.  
You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand,  
And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin." she sang. her voice was only slightly cracked with age and held a sort of melancholy desperation.

I tried to touch her. Bomba saw me and yanked me away.

"You must not touch her, Mel. She's an awful queen who left her kittens to pursue her own life of glamor," she hissed.

I pulled away. "I wasn't going to touch her kindly." I snarled. Bomba looked at me then let me go. I sauntered to Grizabella and plastered a friendly smile on my face. I was so enraged that this cat was here, trying to be accepted back into the lifestyle she had forsaken long ago. She deserved what I had planned. Grizabella stumbled toward me, her eyes gleaming with hope against hope that I would accept her. I reached out my paw and slapped Grizabella, a proud smirk on my face. I sauntered back to Bomba and put my arm on her shoulder. Deme still circled around Grizabella. the gray cat placed a paw on her face and stumbled away, but not before casting a look over her shoulder at me, something that was a mixture of sorrow, defeat, and determination. I gave her a nasty look in return.

 _Memory.  
_ _Turn your face to the moonlight.  
Let the memory lead you; open up, enter in.  
_ _If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is,  
then a new life will begin._

The words of "Memory" came to me unbidden. I blinked. What in the name of Heaviside had I done? Why should I be the one to condemn poor Grizabella? This rage and hurt was not mine, but Macavity's influencing me. Whatever bone Macavity had to pick with Grizabella made me loathe him even more. How could he hate a poor queen whose one wish now was to be loved? Within the rage and anger I saved for Macavity was remorse and shame. How could I have played that horrible trick on an unsuspecting old queen? My conscience was pricking me so hard I started to cry. Deme took my face in her paws and gently wiped away my tears. Bomba wrapped me in a gentle hug as I sobbed into her fur.

"Why did I do that? Why was I just so mean and awful? What did Grizabella do that merits not being touched?" I sobbed. Bomba gently stroked my head fur and murmured soothing things.

Deme started to groom me, "Oh, Mel, Grizabella was once a full member of the tribe; she was the healer of the tribe before Jenny and taught her all she knew about taking care of other cats. But Grizabella had another side: she loved the nightlife. Sometimes she'd stay out all night at one club or another. Finally, she announced that she wanted to see London for a couple years and walked out. Bomba and I were only about a month old at the time, but I remember that day as clearly as though it were yesterday. I'm sorry she had to come and ruin your lesson."

I shook my head. "It's ok, Deme, but I still don't understand why a queen who made a mistake doesn't get forgiven."

Deme sighed. "It's complicated, Mel. When Bomba came back after breaking up with the-tom-who-shall-not-be-named, she had a hard time getting the tribe to accept her. But she had me, and I had her once I escaped from he-who-shall-not-be-named. But Grizabella... she doesn't have anyone in the tribe to stand up for her. Bomba and I don't count because she voluntarily left us to starve. and as far as I'm concerned, she isn't our mother." Bomba hissed in agreement.

"Hey, are you guys busy?" someone asked. I whirled around. Quaxo and Victoria quickly ducked behind the broken mirror, but two tails poked out of their hiding spot.

"I can still see you two," I giggled. Quaxo poked his head out and made a face. He motioned to Vicky and they crept out. "No, I think we've wrapped everything up nice and neat," I said.

Quaxo nodded. "Deme, Bomba, Vicky and I need dancing help. She and I are doing the invitation to the Ball, and we can't get the choreography right." he blushed slightly.

"Well, you came to the right queens," Bomba said, "let's get started." She waltzed up to the broken mirror and led the rest of us into a world of pirouettes and pliés. We all struggled a bit when Bomba decided to add a bit of hip movement to the routine. But I alone struggled with my conscious and, as I danced, I silently wept and bemoaned Grizabella's rejection.

She waltzed up to the broken mirror and led the rest of us into a world of pirouettes and pliés. We all struggled a bit when Bomba decided to add a bit of hip movement to the routine. But I alone struggled with my conscious and, as I danced, I silently wept and bemoaned Grizabella's rejection.


	7. Wheeling and Dealing

hello! This has taken me forever to write because it was one of the few chapters that I hadn't written. Anywhoodle, here is chapter 7.

I might not get chapter 8 up and running super fast because I have a lot of editing regarding accents, school, and life in general. If you have any tips on writing accents, please shoot me a PM! that would make my day! Also, huge thanks to HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus, WaitingformyMunkustrap, and VoiceOfTheJellicles. Your reviews have been a huge motivator for getting this done.

This chapter is dedicated to my little brother and sister for always motivating me. Love ya, hermanito y hermanita!

* * *

Although I had always been fumble-footed in the past, I somehow managed not to disgrace myself, and, after an especially grueling routine, I actually thought that I looked graceful. "Mel, why don't you sit out for this next part?" Bomba said as she and Deme prepared to help Quaxo and Vicky with their dance. I nodded, stumbled to an old top hat and collapsed on it.

 _You are doing rather well for an amateur._

 _I thought I told you to leave me alone, Macavity._

 _Temper, darling, I don't want to do to you what I did to Mungoteaser and Rumplejerrie._

 _It's Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser! And why should I listen to you? You made me do that to Grizabella!_

 _She deserved it._

 _That's my point! All she did was take a vacation from you. And what did you do to Jerrie and Teaser?_

 _I'll let them tell you about it themselves._

"Mel, are you ok?" Quaxo interrupted my conversation.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to think of what requirements there are for being a Jellicle cat." I replied and again I winced internally. When would I be able to tell the truth again? Quaxo seemed about to speak when a large crash interrupted him.

"Macavity!" cried Demeter. Everybody knew the standard Macavity procedure: run and hide. We scattered. I ended up hiding behind the broken mirror. I peeked through a small hole and strained my ears to catch the smallest noise.

 _'Lonz, you are such a klutz. How are you supposed to get Melody to like you when you go clumping around like a pack of Pollicles?_

I tiptoed from my hiding spot and stood next to Alonzo. "So you like me?"

'Lonz jumped. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, kind off." He trailed off. I smiled gently and took his hand in mine.

"'Don't worry. I won't tell." I said softly. "Now, why did you scare the living daylights out of us?"

"I was looking for Bomba and Deme. but if they're busy, I can just stay with you, baby." Alonzo leaned closer for a kiss. I stepped back.

"'Lonz, normally I'm all for kissing, but I barely know you and there are kittens watching." I heard Quaxo, Victoria, Bomba, and Deme creep out of their hiding spots.

"Oh, come on, Mel, I want to see this!" Bomba complained. I smiled.

"Bomba, I'm barely seventeen."

"Never too early or late to find your soul mate! Take Deme for instance! After she and I escaped from that person, I set her up with Munkustrap, and now they're a happy couple," Bomba said cheerfully. Deme blushed.

"Bomba, be nice," she scolded playfully. "Anyway, Alonzo, you wanted to talk to us?"

"yeah, two things: one, have either of you seen Munkustrap?"

"I have," I said. 'Lonz looked at me. "He's gone to look for Old Deuteronomy. he said you're in charge until he gets back."

"Why has he gone to find Old Deut? Wait... you're gonna be a Jellicle?" 'Lonz stared at me. "Dude, that's awesome!" He high-fived me.

"and you're second thing was..." Deme prompted him.

"umm, well, Cass is busy, so I thought I'd hang with Melody, and, like, show her around the Junkyard since she's, like, new, and stuff," 'Lonz stuttered. I giggled and lightly tapped his nose.

"Are you sure that you didn't just want to kiss me? I'd say yes to learning my way around the Junkyard, but you'd be surprised at how much I know already, 'Lonz. and besides, if I'm going to be a Jellicle, I better learn some of the dances for the Ball," I said and hooked my arm through Deme's.

'Lonz shrugged. "Alright. but if you change your mind, I'll just be in the main clearing, my angel of music."

I shuddered. "Don't get me started on how wrong the term 'angel of music' sounds when you're using it to describe me."

 _I actually like it. When you get your first mission after this, you codename will be 'Angel of Music'_

 _Shut the Rumpus up, Mac. and you don't want to know where that term came from. just trust me._

 _fine. And besides, I have a client._

 _what client would be with the Napoleon of Crime at this time of day? besides the insane ones, I mean._

"Earth to Melody? Are you alright?" Quaxo said as he waved his paw in front of my face. "You blanked out for a second. and can you explain why the term 'Angel of Music' is wrong? I thought it's kind of sweet."

'Lonz rolled his eyes and smacked Quaxo upside the head. "Quaxo, you are a hopeless romantic. You know that, right?"

Quaxo glared at 'Lonz and his fur turned black and glittery. He pointed at a spot near 'Lonz's foot and a bolt of lightning shot out, nearly taking 'Lonz's foot off in the explosion. "You were saying?" he said coolly, "Something about me being a hopeless romantic? I'm not the one flirting with every queen I see. I may be romantic, but at least I have a sense of decency."

'Lonz rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Remind me not to get in a burn battle with you, Misto. Or is it Quax? I keep mixing up the two."

"Just call me Quax. It's easier than Mistoffelees. I only use Mistoffelees when I'm doing magic," Quaxo said curtly as his fur turned back to normal. 'Lonz shrugged and sauntered out of the clearing, but not before winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Beautifully handled, Mel! I couldn't have done better myself!" Bomba praised as she helped Vicky with the choreography.

Just for fun, I mimicked the two queens and, surprisingly, I could do the entire dance without too much trouble.

"Bravo, Mel! I thought you said you couldn't dance worth a Peke, yet you are doing one of the hardest dances without any practice!" Deme said. I blushed.

"I seriously can't dance worth a Peke. What is happening to me?"

"Don't know, darling, but maybe your magic?" Bomba said as she and Vicky rolled themselves out. I shrugged.

"Any other dances I should know about?"

"It varies year to year. The one dance we don't practice is the actual Ball, and even that changes year to year." Deme said as she stretched. "Do you want to stretch?"

I quickly joined the other cats stretching and found, to my delight, that I could stretch farther than I ever could as a human. I could do the splits as easily as I breathed, kick higher than my head, and do flips that would make Tumble and Pounce jealous.

"How can I do this?" I wondered. "I couldn't do this before."

Quaxo shot me a funny look, then his fur turned black and glittery. "Try this," he said and started his famous conjuring turn. I watched for a couple moments before I began to mimic him. After a couple tries, he and I were turning in sync.

He stopped abruptly. "How can you do that? I thought I was the only conjuring cat, yet you can do the conjuring turn. How?"

"I have no idea, Quaxo. I seriously don't. Maybe Cori and Tanto can explain?" I asked as I finished. Quaxo shrugged. He concentrated a moment. A small white rose popped up in his paw. "Here, Mel, I want you to have this," he said as he passed it to me. He then motioned to Vicky and ran off somewhere.

"Aww, that was so sweet!" Deme exclaimed as she and Bomba came on either side of me.

"That tom is smiiiten," Bomba whistled as she gently punched my arm, "I wonder if anything will happen between the two of you."

"Nothing, Bomba," I blushed, "Quaxo is notorious for being vague and aloof. that gesture could have a million different meanings."

Bomba shrugged. "Your choice, kitten. But I'll bet two bowls of cream and a mouse that he'll ask you out before the month is out."

"Raise it to three bowls, a mouse, and a fish that he won't and you have a deal," challenged Demeter. she and Bomba shook paws.

I gently slid the rose behind my ear. Confession time: I had a MAJOR crush on Quaxo. and now that I was a cat, I could pursue my crush. Oh, to be sure, I was still going to smash Macavity's face into a wall, but then I might apologize and smack him across the face.

Having fun, are we? I'm going to have to change that.

Macavity, I didn't ask for this. please, for the sake of my sanity, leave me alone.

Fine, but only until tonight.

Thank you. That's the first civil thing you've done since this whole business got started.

hey!

"So, Mel, ready to go den-hunting?" Bomba asked, effectively interrupting my conversation with Macavity.

"Absolutely," I responded and followed Bomba and Deme out of the clearing. As we strolled through various clearings, Bomba and Deme listed off various requirements for Jellicle cats, such as having three names (Jellicles were the only cats to actually have three names: Other cats had four or two,) being able to sing duets at the same time in more than one key, and being descended from Whittington's cat and the Pied Piper's assistant, to name a few.

We stopped in a clearing, relatively close to the main one, as evident by the kittens playing very loudly. Deme nudged me and pointed to something half hidden in a pile. "Do you see what I see?" she whispered

I peered at what Deme was pointing at and nearly screamed in excitement.

A gorgeous black grand piano glinted from the dull brown of the junk around it. a few ivory keys were missing, but otherwise, it was perfect. I ran over and slid into the case. the inside of the piano had all been taken out and created a very spacious interior. I called out, "I found my den," my voice resonating from the space.

Deme poked her head through the opening. "Wow. this really is perfect for you. where do you want to start decorating?"

I stood and tried not to bump my head on the lid. "I want a small kitchen over by the keys, a bed right next to the hinge, an upright in the other corner, and storage for the rest," I listed quickly and jabbed my finger at the spots.

Deme blinked. "Okay, let's wait on getting an upright piano and a kitchen in here. You'll need either Cori and Tanto or Quaxo to help you with that. Bomba and I can help with the rest."

I blushed and sat on the floor. "Thank you for helping me. It's been a very long couple of days."

"No problem, kitten," Bomba purred as she finally stuck her head in. "the other princesses won't move into their own dens for months. I've been wanting to help decorate a den since I helped with Munk's and Deme's."

"And we still can't get the red wallpaper off, thanks to you. What did you use, magic?" Deme growled playfully.

Bomba merely winked and jumped into my future den. she pantomimed shoving shirt sleeves above her elbows. "Let's get cracking."

two hours, three half-full paint cans, twenty boxes, a roll of tape, and three exhausted queens later, I had a suitable den. I had to forego a couple of extravagant ideas, such as creating a fish tank in the two feet I had left, but I loved what Deme and Bomba came up with instead.

My floor was covered in shaggy rugs of ebony and ivory with dashes of blues, reds, and purples thrown in. my bed luxuriously covered in blacks and whites was a feat of engineering: hanging from the wall with space underneath for my piano. a small ladder led up to it, painted with white with black music notes. There was still a bit of wood showing near the keys, but that was where my kitchen would be. I sighed heavily and flopped on a small, tattered bean bag. "That was the most exhausting thing I have ever done in my life."

"You can say that again," puffed Deme.

"Alright, that was the most exhausting thing I have ever done in my life," Bomba giggled, "And, by the way, Mel, how did your voice sound like mine this morning? And don't say magic: that's not a good enough answer."

"Before I came here, I was a bit of a theater cat, and I'm pretty good at mimicry. I think my magic amplified it," I admitted and quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you two have against the-cat-who-must-not-be-named?"

Both queens shuddered and suddenly became interested in the floor and the walls. I waited.

 _Melody, do you copy? this is Coricopat. It is moonrise, and time for your magic lessons._

 _Alright, Cori. Just a quick question: why are you contacting me instead of Tantomile?_

 _Because my twin is currently indisposed, Melody. Please come to our den as soon as you can._

I slowly crawled out of the beanbag. "I need to go. Thank you both so much for helping me both last night and today, and I'm sorry that I pried into your personal life. It isn't my place to ask about things that are obviously uncomfortable."

Bomba abruptly stood up and left my den in a huff. Demeter followed suit, but seemed more paranoid, as if just thinking of Macavity would summon him.

 _Melody? Are you going to show up?_

 _Just give me a couple seconds, Coricopat. I can't teleport, you know._

 _That all depends on you._

 _Seriously! Do all cats speak in riddles?_

 _You talk as if you weren't a cat, Melody._

I terminated the conversation before Coricopat could ask any more awkward questions. I highly doubted that Macavity would like it if the twins discovered my secret.

I quickly made my way to the twins' den and knocked on the door. a muffled answer told me to come in. I pushed the curtain to the side and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a chortle.

Tantomile had somehow dyed herself an iridescent green and was frantically trying to wash it off using her tongue. Coricopat was helping her and Quaxo stood in the back with a paw in his mouth, obviously trying to keep back his laughter. we caught each other's gaze and started to giggle.

"What are you two kittens laughing at?" Tanto screeched, "Why don't you make yourselves useful and get this color off of me?"

Quaxo and I, still giggling uncontrollably, did as we were told and started to help Cori get his sister clean.

"What did I miss?" I whispered to Quaxo. "How did this happen?"

"Cori was teaching me a new spell, and I think I said it wrong," Quaxo whispered back. "I also think it had something to do that I kept thinking how funny it would be if one of the twins was dyed, like, hot pink, or something."

I swatted Quaxo. "Naughty kitten! do you at least know the counterspell?"

Cori turned to me. "Melody, what did you say about a counterspell?"

"only that there should be one. Tanto was dyed by magic, so magic should strip the dye," I shrugged, "And, by the way, Quaxo did it."

"Why, you insolent kitten! I expected more of you!" Tanto shrieked. She muttered something under her breath and her fur shimmered and returned to its normal tabby coloring. She breathed in deeply and gave Quaxo a pained smile. "I apologize for my outburst. However, that was not a kind trick you played. Please refrain from doing it again, otherwise, I may be forced to report your bad behavior to Jenny."

Quaxo visibly paled and gulped. "I'm sorry, Tanto."

Tanto nodded. "I accept your apology, Quax. Now, please continue your lesson with my brother. My own pupil ahs arrived." She padded out of the den and motioned for me to follow her. we padded to a small clearing completely devoid of any piles save the ones that sheltered it.

"What are we going to do first, Tanto?" I asked as we sat on the ground.

"Your magic influences music, as I understand. so I'm going to teach you to apply your magic," Tanto said. I blinked.

"come again?"

"I'm going to teach you how to do stuff with your magic." Tanto sighed. "First things first, You need to warm up."

Tanto and I sang scales for a good fifteen minutes. I was surprised that Tanto had a beautiful alto voice. I commented on it when we stopped for a short break to catch our breath.

"Not nearly so good as yours or Jemima's," Tanto said simply. "Now, do you have any questions before we begin the training?"

"yes. Earlier, when Munkustrap came and asked me to show my magic, I came back and I Spoke in Bomba's voice. how did I do that?"

"Has this happened before that you've been able to mimic someone?" Tanto looked alarmed.

"Before I came here, I was a pretty good mimic, nothing close to the real thing, though. I'll admit, I was a bit of a theater cat." I said.

"That would make sense, given your repertoire of material. how long have you been a theater cat?"

"My whole life, I think," I replied. _seventeen human years to be exact, which calculates to, like, seventy-eight cat years! I'm ancient!_

Tanto nodded. "Are you ready to begin, Melody?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Tanto."

Tantomile taught me how to invest my magic into objects, shoot lightning, and break and create objects with spells. However, I had to create a tune to go with the spell, and if the notes weren't correct, stuff would explode and go boom. We practiced until about midnight when Munkustrap came in to update me on the Jellicle application process.

As it turned out, Old Deuteronomy was going to stay at the Vicarage Wall until the Ball and he would consider my application then. I hugged Munkustrap, and accidentally shot a lightning bolt toward the entrance. I blushed and hid my paws behind my back. "Oopsies."

When Tantomile finally let me go to bed, she claimed that she had never seen someone progress as quickly. I merely smiled gratefully, and asked her if she could help me get my kitchen and piano into my den. A moment later, she breathed and said it was done. She dismissed me and I ran to spend my first night in my den.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Mac was waiting for me.

"Now, it's all very well and cute that you're making friends at the Junkyard, but you forget your mission," Macavity snorted, "Burn it to the ground."

"I never agreed to this, Mac, and I don't intend to help you burn anything, except your body," I snapped. He slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you sauce me, princess. I hold life and death over you," he snarled.

"And exactly how are you going to kill me in a dream, Mac? It's not like it won't be super obvious that I'm dead." I rubbed my temples. "Look, Macavity, I'll make you a deal: If you leave me alone, which means no head visits, no dream-slapping, no kidnapping, and no magically slapping me, I'll consider your offer."

He seemed to think about it. "Deal," he said and we shook. "But I will still keep in touch, albeit in a different method."

I was fine with that. as long as he left me alone, I could deal with any cat he decided to send my way. I would not go quietly.

The dream dissipated, and, for the first time since I had been transformed, I slept soundly until the Rum Tum Tugger decided to pay a visit to his fan club.

* * *

Too Fast? too slow? let me know in a review! For everyone who reviews I will give you a digital cookie. *holds up plate of digital cookies* Please review! For the cookies!


	8. Melody 2, Macavity 0

Hello! update!

Anyway, just some disclaimers before I get this party started

1\. I wrote the majority of this when I was supposed to be asleep, so some of this is crazy.

2\. The song is Memory, from you-know-where (Cats)

3\. I have never drunken alcohol to the extent that my characters have. I have never been drunk and have only seen someone who is drunk once in my entire life.

4\. I have never been to a British pub so I don't know what it's like.

big thanks to WaitingForMyMunkustrap for giving me advice on his chapter. Free digital cookies for VoiceOfTheJellicles and HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus for reviewing! And I have another batch in the digital oven ready for reviewers!

Meow!

* * *

I sat alone on the tire, the moon giving me a gentle spotlight. Munkustrap and Alonzo were on the other side, patrolling. They made me promise that I would go to bed once they got back.

I was settling nicely into the Junkyard. I would play with the kittens until lunch, chat with the only other theater cat, Gus, have my dancing lessons with Demeter and Bombalurina, then have a sparring lesson with Munkustrap until my magic lessons with Tantomile. But the best part was when I was asleep: no dream visits from Macavity. It seemed like he had all but forgotten about me, which I was completely fine with.

Ever since I had made that deal with Macavity, I had felt freer, lighter, more open. But in some instances, I was denounced as insane, like yesterday when I had pushed myself to the limit in my lessons and, after a particularly exhausting song, I told Quaxo the truth about me and Macavity. He merely transported me to Jenny and insisted I be checked out.

I shook my head. Quaxo was sweet in his own way and didn't try to serenade me on full moons, like a certain Rum Tum Tugger. No matter how hard I tried, Tugger would not stop trying to flirt with me. But Tugger always wants what he can't have, and there's no doing anything about it.

I started to hum 'Skimbleshanks, The Railway Cat' when I heard an all too familiar giggle followed by a shhh!

It was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser. I groaned. Speak of the devil. maybe they weren't coming to get and this was just a stop on their heisting schedule. I started to hum even louder, sometimes singing the words as I practiced the choreography.

"Oi, Tease, this should be easy! She's mo' loony than the othe' Jellicles. Any othe' self-respectin' ca' would be inside!" Jerrie whispered excitedly, his cockney accent thick.

"Jerr' shut ya trap. Accordin' to Mac, now she can 'ear though's. She's probably 'eard us a mile 'way. Le's jus' ge' this ove' wiv. Oi don' know 'bout ya, but Oi'd rathe' no' come back ta Mac empty 'anded again." Teaser hissed in the same thick accent.

welp, there went that theory. but maybe I could pull off being a rebellious teenager or a flirt and get them to forget that they were supposed to bring me to Macavity? worth a shot

I could hear them creeping up behind me, but I chose to ignore them until they were almost on top of me.

"Hello, Mungojerrie. Rumpleteaser. I presume you're here to take me to Macavity?"

The twins stopped. "Ya know 'bout our ties to Mac?" Jerrie said. Teaser stomped on his foot.

"Wot my brothe' means is tha' we 'ave an acquaintance who's 'eard 'bout ya, and sen' us ta fetch ya," she said. She brought out a bag and cloth. Jerrie pulled out a syringe and tried to plunge it into my back. I hummed a spell and the glass shattered. I finally turned around. "Oh please. Do think I'm not aware that Macavity wants me? You don't need to go through the standard procedure of knocking me out and shoving me into a sack."

The twins stared at each other, then at me. "'Ow did ya know all tha'?" Jerrie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alroight, I'll bite. How do ya wan' ta ge' ta Mac if no' using standad procedure?" Rumpleteaser asked.

"What about walking?" I asked sarcastically. I leaned closer and said in a conspiratorial whisper. "And between you and me, I'm kinda sick of the Junkyard. Everyone keeps treating me like I'm made of glass. I heard there's a pub nearby and I've been dying to have a drink." The lies rolled off my tongue and I winced inwardly. When would I tell the truth again?

"C'mon Tease. I' won' 'urt us ta le' Mac wai'. We'll jus' say tha' she pu' up a good figh'." Jerrie pleaded.

"Oh, alroight, bu' if we ge' our ea's clawed, i's gonna be ya fault." Teaser pointed to me. "Le's go befo' Munk catches us tryin' ta leave wiv ya." I nodded and we tiptoed through the Junkyard. On the way out they picked up two sacks. I strained my ears and heard small jingles that gave away what was inside.

"I'm guessing you stopped by a couple houses before coming to get me?" I asked. Teaser hesitated and nodded her head.

"Wot's ya name, and why does Mac wan' ya? An' is i' true ya can 'ear though's?" Jerrie asked. Teaser rolled her eyes.

"If i's from Mac, then i' is true, ya dummy."

"Oi am no' a dummy," Jerrie said indignantly.

"Are too."

"Am no'."

"Are too!"

"Am no'!"

"Jerrie, Teaser, this looks like a good spot," I said quickly and pointed to a rather out of the way pub. They looked at it and shrugged.

"Alroight, we'll try the'e. But hang on, 'ow in the blazes are we supposed ta convince them ta let ya in?" Teaser said. We stopped in front of the door.

"Oi know, Oi'll pretend Oi'm ya younge' sistah who's turnin' eighteen tomorro' and ya takin' me out for an eahly drink," I said in a perfect imitation of Jerrie's and Teaser's accent. They looked at me.

"Why don't ya look loike us?" Jerrie asked. I shrugged.

"I look loike Ma' and ya both look loike Da'."

They nodded and pushed the door open into the pub.

The scent of alcohol hit me straight in the nose. I coughed slightly. _One glass of the weakest stuff and that's it_ , I told myself. _The goal is to get Jerrie and Teaser drunk, not yourself._ "Tease, wot's the weakes' stuff?" I whispered in my new accent.

"Don' know. But Jerr an' Oi ah fond of rum," she whispered back. "We star'ed wiv tha'." Jerr led us to the bar and found us three empty seats. I nervously climbed onto the stool and took in my surroundings. The pub was packed and there were cats from all walks of life, cats that Bustopher Jones would have hung out with, middle-class cats having a friendly evening drink, and cats in rags who were apparently trying to drown their troubles in liquor. A small stage was set up in the back corner and currently a black queen was belting out something, I couldn't tell what. I happened to be at the very end of the bar, sitting right between Jerr and Tease. I glanced quickly and whispered in Jerr's ear, "'Ow many rounds is ya record, Jerr?"

"Oi've done six rounds befo' Oi passed ou'." I nodded. The bartender, a white and black tabby, walked over to our little corner. I shuddered slightly. This cat was built like a brick wall, and I doubted that even Macavity wouldn't break into a panicked sprint if this guy was on the opposing team.

He pointed at me. "How old are you? And why is a pretty kitten like you doin' hangin' with these thieves?" I bristled.

"They' moi siblin's an' Oi'm eighteen tomorro'. Jerr and Tease decided ta take me out a noight eahly," I said. The bartender nodded and winked at me.

"Well, happy birthday. And your drink will be on the house." He turned to Jerrie. "And your beverage?"

"Tease and Oi'll 'ave 'ot bu'ered rum. My lil' sistah'll 'ave a light bee'." Jerr said as he pawed through his sack. The bartender nodded and went back to his station. "Tease, where is tha' walle' we stole an 'our ago?" Jer asked. Tease sighed and pulled out her own sack. She dug for a moment and pulled out a human wallet. She passed it to Jer. "I'm not draggin' ya half drunk ta Mac, so choose wisely," she said. I giggled.

"So 'ow did ya ge' caugh' up wiv the loikes of Mac, sis?" Jer asked.

"Well, Oi know a lo' abou' the Jellicle Ball tha's comin' up. Mac wan's me to 'elp 'im topple the Junkyard wiv my knowledge."

"'Ow much knowledge we talkin'?" Tease asked, leaning in close.

"Oi know wot story Munk's tellin' ta Ol' Deut an' 'e 'asn' even stahted reheahsal," I whispered.

Jerr whistled. "Tha's precise."

"Your drinks," the bartender brought a small beer mug and two large mugs filled with what I supposed was rum. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. I waved the bartender over and whispered in his ear, "Oi made a be' wiv my siblin's that they couldn' 'old mo' than six rounds o' rum. I wan' ya ta keep their tankards full."

"For what payment?" He rumbled softly.

"Oi'll sing as payment. Please? As a special bihthday trea'?" I pleaded. He straightened and winked at me. "Of course, little lady, I'll be sure to do that."

"Do wot?" asked Tease, her mug already half empty. "I 'ope my lil' sistah ain' tryin' ta be too grown-up." She slurred slightly.

"Try ya bee', sis, Oi think ya'll loike i'." Jerr hiccuped and drained his mug. As if on cue, the bartender whisked the empty glass away and placed a freshly filled one in its place. He winked at me and then vanished. I picked up my mug just to appease Jerr and took a small sip. The taste made me splutter.

"Don' like i'? Wanna try somethin' else? This place go' loads o' drinks. 'Ere, try a bit o' rum." Tease slurred and handed me her newly filled mug. I took a small sip. I wasn't prepared for the instant buzzing behind my ears and eyes. The rum tasted slightly sweet, but there was a slight burn to it. I set it down and placed my paw to my head. Tease took her glass back and drained it. "Wha'd'ya think? D'ya wanna 'ave one fo' yaself?" I shook my head and got the bartender's attention. He glanced at my sorry state, and quickly brought me a cup of tea.

"'Ang on, why'd ya wan' tea, sis? Oi thought ya wanted ta be grown up and drink?" Jerr slurred. He kept draining his mug and, as if by magic, it kept refilling itself. I kept a tally of how many drinks each twin had had and Jerr was up four refills to his sister's three.

I picked up my tankard. "Oi do. Oi was jus' waitin' a bi' fo' Tease's rum ta stop buzzin' in my 'ead." I took a big guzzle and wiped my mouth on my arm. I burped and grinned. "Tha's actually pretty good." I drained the rest of my mug and wobbled off outside "ta ge' my 'ead on straight."

I sat heavily on a box and shook my head to try to get rid of the buzzing in my ears. Dad, Mom, I promise that I won't ever drink again. I thought. My stomach heaved in agreement. Jenny was going to flay me alive when I got back. I was seventeen for Heaviside's sake! There was a reason that teenagers in America aren't allowed to drink until they were twenty-one.

I reentered the pub and sat back on my stool. The bartender kept refilling Jerr's and Tease's mugs with rum and had even continued my tally of what each twin had had. Jerr was nearing the bottom of his fifth one and Tease was just beginning her fourth. "Ya know, if Oi look closely, ya really do look loike Tease's an' my sistah." Jerr hiccuped. He placed his arm around me. "Ma's gonna be so mad when we ge' 'ome."

"Jerr, Oi've go' the stranges' feelin' tha' we've go' somewheh with sis," Tease slurred as she stared into the bottom of her mug.

"Naw, we don' 'ave anywheh ta be. Ya promised me ya wouldn' go off an' leave me on my bihthday," I said and I mimicked Tease's very apparent slur. "Ya neve' 'ome 'cause ya always wohkin' an' Ma's always wohhied sick, an' Da's always wohkin'," I frowned and hiccuped. "'Oo is Ma' an' Da'?"

"Oi, ya moh sloshed than Tease an' Oi ah," Jerr laughed and drained his mug yet again. The bartender placed a full one in its place and winked at me. "Ma's Jenny and Da's Skimble." Tease hiccuped on 'Skim'. The bartender leaned over the bar. "It's time to pay up. The stage is yours."

I nodded and downed my cup of tea. "'Old on, wheh ya goin' sis? Oi don' wanna 'ave ta tell Ma' tha' 'er lil' dahlin' is 'angin' wiv tha wron' crowd," Tease said, her accent getting thicker the more she drank. She tried to slip off her stool to follow me, but I shoved her back onto it.

"Oi'll be foine, Tease, 'ones'ly. Oi'm jus' gonna entahtain as payment foh all tha' rum ya drank." She nodded somewhat reluctantly. The bartender took my hand and led me to the stage. I kept my eyes on the ground and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. What should I sing that would be appropriate in this setting? FourteenG? Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser? Katy Perry? Whatever I choose, I have to be careful how I release my magic. I stumbled over a tail and turned to apologize. The cat turned away from me, but I caught a glimpse of her face: Grizabella.

I knew what song I would sing. I stepped onto the platform to whistles and howls. Apparently, the toms thought I was varying levels of hotness. I scooted a microphone to the piano on stage and sat on the bench. I breathed and started to play 'Memory'. At the sound of the piano, the pub went silent.

"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin," my voice soared through the notes.

After I finished the first verse, applause exploded in the pub. Grizabella pricked her ears, and I tried to convey my apology to her through the song. "Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading. Like a flower as the dawn is breaking, the memory is fading." The crowd went wild as I climbed the scale. My fingers flew over the keys and seemed to shimmer; my magic was channeling through the piano and seemed to create a whole orchestra accompanying me. I slid into the next phrase, "Touch me, it's so easy to leave me, all alone with the memories, they are fading away. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is," I finally breathed. "Look, a new day has begun." The piano rang out the final notes, and I breathed heavily. My magic always drained me, and now I'd be able to pull off being sloshed better than before. I stumbled off the stage and brushed past the black queen who had been singing before. "I hope you're not plannin' to turn that performance into a career. Ya might put me out of business," she joked.

I shook my head wearily. "Oi don' think Ma'll let me come back 'ere. Oh any othah pub foh tha' ma'er." I slipped back into my accent. "Thank ya foh ya kind words, though."

I stumbled back to my stool and slumped. Jerr and Tease clapped me on the back. "Tha's our lil' sistah! She'll probably ge' ta Wes' End wiv tha' voice." Jerr boasted. I grabbed his rum and downed it, ignoring the buzzing in my ears. I glanced at my tally. That was his sixth round and was about half full when I had confiscated it. I grabbed Tease's and downed that too, her fifth and half full as well. I heard applause for my feat. I giggled and attempted to bow. I grabbed the wallet and whispered over the noise to the bartender, "'Ow much d'Oi owe ya foh the drinks?" He shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. "On the house, kitten. Your performance was enough for the whole place to have a drink."

"Then give everyone a drink on me," I said and stumbled out with Tease and Jerr on my arms, much to everyone's disappointment. The toms tried to persuade me not to go quite yet, but I shook my head. "Migh' as well ge' 'ome now an' ge' our bea'in' oveh wiv. Ma's gonna flay us aloiv."

"Aw c'mon, sis, a pin' moh won' 'ur'." Jerr pleaded. I shook my head again.

"At least let us know ya name, darlin'?" A tom said as he tried to grab me to keep me from leaving.

"Call me Selene," I hiccupped and pushed him away. "Everyone gets a drink on me!" Amid the cheering and ordering, I led Jerr and Tease out of the pub toward the Junkyard.


	9. I Love You Too

Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, but its extra long just for you! School, family, and life in general have conspired to kill all my writing time! And I'm going to have 4-5 hours of rehearsal a night for my current musical so I'm posting this now.

Warning: please don't kill me for shipping Quaxo/Mistoffelees with my OC.

I have a batch of digital cookies in the digital oven for reviewers. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write and the faster I get things uploaded!

So without further ado:

* * *

I managed to remember the way back to the Junkyard, but by the time we got there, my voice was shot and I had started hallucinating. I put my paw to my head. "I'm so going to regret tonight," I muttered without the accent.

"Why don' ya sound loike ouh sistah anymoh?" Jerr hiccupped. He and Tease were giggling about some joke that I wasn't privileged to know. I rolled my eyes and followed my ears to the middle of the Junkyard. Somebody pounced on me. "State your name and why you're here?" The person snarled. I recognized the tom as Alonzo. "'Lonz, it's me, Mel," I whispered. My pounding head beat in time to Jerr's and Tease's snores.

"Mel? You can't be her. All I can smell is rum, beer, and a hint of cheap perfume. She smells like ra- hold on," 'Lonz sniffed hard enough to ruffle my head fur. "Mel? Why do you smell like rum, beer, and cheap perfume? You'd better have a good reason or everyone is going to tan your hide for a rug."

I leaned closer to 'Lonz. "Oh, I'm sorry, is trying to save the Junkyard not a good enough reason for you?" I hissed quietly. 'Lonz looked at me then glanced behind me. I knew Jerrie and Teaser had finally passed out from intoxication. "Finally. I thought they'd never fall asleep," I muttered.

"Well, that explains the cheap perfume. You can go in, and I'll take care of these two," 'Lonz said and stepped to the side.

"Just don't punish them, I spent most of the night and several deals with Macavity to get to this point," I whispered and stumbled into the clearing.

"Wait, what deals with Macavity?" Alonzo said over his shoulder. I didn't listen. My head spun and I barely registered distance. A shoulder came and supported me. "Where in Heaviside's name have you been?" Munk said. He sniffed. "And why do you smell like liquor?"

"Long story." I slurred, "can I go to bed now?"

"Fine," he sighed and led me to my den. I crawled into the piano and passed out, my head pounding in time with my music filled dreams.

"Do ya think she'll ever wake up?"

"I heard 'Lonz talkin' to Munk and said she was drunker than the time he found a whole patch of catnip."

"Why was she out drinking?"

"Dunno, but she did mention the M-person."

I groaned and swatted gently at the cats talking. "Go 'way. I can hear you, ya know. Just because I was undercover last night and got a little tipsy doesn't mean I'm completely unconscious."

"Hey! she's awake! Let's go tell Jenny!"

"No!" I bolted upright and saw the E's scampering away from my den. I groaned and flopped back onto my pillow. Jenny was going to tan my hide for almost everything I had done last night: sneaking out at night, hanging out with questionable cats, drinking underage, the whole thing.

Somebody knocked on my door. I hummed and made a twisting motion with my paw. the door flew open, and several queen-kits tumbled into my den. I giggled, then immediately regretted it. my head felt like a small army was battering against my skull. I stumbled into my kitchen and quickly made myself a cup of tea. I downed it and turned toward the kittens. "Can I help you?" I said kindly.

The queen kits huddled for a second then shoved Jem forward. She glared at the rest of the queen kits. "Mel, I'm asking this on behalf of cats who wish to remain anonymous: what kind of gift do you like?"

"I prefer musically themed gifts, but I like a gift from the heart that means something, not just some useless junk that I'll throw away. Something I'll treasure for years because of the cat who gave it," I answered, then I leaned in closer. "Are some of the toms trying to persuade me to go to the Ball with them?"

"Sillabub, got all that?" Jem turned around to the little group of queens. A small red, black, and white tabby nodded and held up a small pad of paper.

"Great. Bye, Mel!" Jem said. she and the other princesses dashed out the door. I chuckled and shook my head. Kittens these days.

my stomach growled loudly, painfully reminding me that I hadn't eaten since last night before I had gone with Jerrie and Teaser. I stepped out of my den and blinked in the morning sunlight. I stretched.

"Melody! you come here right now, young lady! you are in so much trouble!" Jenny screeched, effectively breaking the morning silence. I heard a chuckle beside me.

"What'd you do this time, Mel?" Quaxo leaned against my piano, a shy smile on his face.

I shrugged but ruined my image of non-chalice by giggling. "I don't remember, honestly. I broke so many rules last night I can't keep the ones I broke straight."

"Just... be careful, Mel," Quaxo said quietly. he looked down at his paws. "Jenny can be quite vengeful. I still can feel pain from the whipping she gave me for accidentally-on-purpose electrocuting Tugger," he looked up and smiled at me. I giggled at his story.

"You electrocuted Tugger?" the tuxedo tom nodded, dead serious. Then he laughed.

"Jenny made me brush Tugger's mane for two months as punishment," he laughed, "that much time with him is enough to give anybody a bad representation of the tom species."

"Melody! Come down here right this minute! I may not be your mother, but I can still ground you! Don't you make me come up there or send the cockroaches to get you!" Jenny squawked. I sighed.

"I better go Quax, Jenny is threatening to have the cockroaches bring me to her if I don't come," I gently squeezed his paw. I slowly made my way to the TSE 1 and went inside.

By now I was familiar with Jenny and her habits since I was brought here almost every day. the Gumby Cat was not in a good mood. even the mice that usually greeted me with squeaks and whistles were silent. Jenny crossed her arms and glared at me, her foot tapping impatiently. "Melody! where in Heaviside's name did you go last night? And why did you go with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser of all cats? I expected this kind of behavior from the toms, but not from you!" Jenny ranted. I stood meekly, my eyes on the ground.

When Jenny finally came up for air, I coughed slightly. She stopped and glared at me. "I'm sorry, Jenny. it was just stress that made me go out last night," I leaned closer. "last night was the second time Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser have tried to catnap me for Macavity. I was tired of living in fear, so I lashed out. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

jenny's glare softened. "I know you won't, Mel, and it isn't fair that you should have the fear of always being catnapped. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just want what's best for you, and I have other things to worry about."

a loud yelp punctuated her remark. Jenny sighed, "Jerrie and Teaser are in the back if you want to see them." I nodded and a small white mouse led me to the calico twins.

Jerrie and Teaser Looked almost peaceful, curled together and murmuring. I motioned for the little mouse to come close. "I want you to keep them asleep until I'm ready. I'll pay you a piece of cheese an hour for your trouble," I whispered. The mouse seemed to think about my proposition. it shook it's head and held up two fingers. "Fine, two pieces of cheese an hour to keep them asleep," I sighed and got to my feet. I slowly walked back out to the main den and giggled when I saw Pounce and Tumble each with a bag full of ice to their head. the two toms jumped when they saw me and both attempted to bow, but ended knocking heads. I giggled and returned the bow.

"Hey, Mel, uh, baby, how about coming over to my den and we can, uh, get to know each other, uh, better," Tumble stuttered and tried to walk like the Rum Tum Tugger over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I feigned surprise.

"Why, Tumblebrutus, are you trying to ask me out?" I stepped back and playfully waggled a finger. "I don't think I'm going to be allowed out of the Junkyard until Jenny is chosen for the Heaviside Layer."

"Hey, I'm not going to get chosen for a long time yet!" Jenny yelled from the back. I giggled.

"I gotta go, boys, I have places to go, people to meet, plans to make, you know, the usual queen stuff," I sauntered out of the boot. I briefly heard Tumble yelling at Pounce for being an idiot and supposedly ruining his chances of doing something regarding me.

I shook my head and grinned. Tumble and Pounce reminded me of my twin siblings, always bickering with each other and trying to outdo each other.

"Melody, we need to talk," Munk said behind me. I jumped.

"Everlasting Cat! can cats not surprise me like that? With the events of last night, I was expecting Macavity!" I placed a hand over my racing heart, trying to get it to slow down.

Munk frowned. "That's exactly what we need to talk about, Melody. Please follow me." I slowly followed Munk, my mind racing for something to explain my behavior. I couldn't tell the truth because it was too insane to believe, but I couldn't lie either since Munk would probably see through it. my conscious told me to tell the truth, but the truth was so crazy it seemed like a lie. What was a queen to do?

Munk led the way to a rather small den, but it was spotless. I noticed a small bedroom in the back before Munk motioned me to sit down on a small couch. I nervously sat and fiddled with my tail, not meeting Munk's eyes.

"Melody, I want the truth. What were you doing last night?" the tabby said softly and leaned forward.

"Are you sure you want the truth, Munk? Because it seems like a lie and I'd have to start way before last night," I babbled. Munk gave me a look, and I got the message.

"okay. So last night, I ran into Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser and they were trying to kidnap me again. And I decided that I was going to be a little naughty and go with them to have a friendly chat. We ended up at a pub and I pretended to be Jerrie and Teaser's little sister who was just about to turn eighteen and was getting treated to an early drink." I told the entire story to Munk and ended when I had run into him and asked if I could go to bed. I paused and then said, "But that's not the whole truth, Munk. It's even crazier. are you sure you want to know?"

Munk pulled out a pad of paper and took notes. I shook my head. This was the craziest thing I had seen. Then again, I was a human-turned cat who just so happened to be magic and had gone out the previous night with two agents of the guy who turned me into a cat in the first place. so Munkustrap taking notes on what I said? Why not?

"Melody," Munk said sternly, "I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"so help me, Everlasting Cat," I finished as I raised my right paw. "Just beware, this is absolutely insane, but it's the truth.

"remember when you found me in that alley? And I said that someone had turned me into a cat? well, that was true. the certain person who had turned me into a cat was Macavity." I told of my involvement with the Napoleon of Crime and winced. "I never told him anything useful. Just, he was always in my head until recently when he and I made a deal that I would consider his proposition if he left me alone."

Munk took more notes, which I assumed was an invitation to keep going. "So, yeah. that's how I ended up with Jerrie and Teaser last night. And we're going to have to go back to Macavity sooner or later. I have a feeling that Jerrie and Teaser won't get hurt as much if they bring me with them. The only reason that I'm still here is that I managed to convince them to get me a drink, then I bribed the bartender to get them drunk, and in the process I got drunk, but they forgot that they were supposed to bring me to Macavity."

Munk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Melody, why are you telling me your history now when I have about a month to completely get the Ball in order? Don't you think I have enough on my hands without worrying about Macavity? And how do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm telling you this because I was thinking that I could be a kind of double agent - giving him useless information and gathering information about his plans. and Cori and Tanto can verify my story," I said and got down on my knees, "Please, Munk, you have to believe me."

Munk sighed and got to his feet. He rubbed his face. "Mel, this is very serious. I'm going to have to call a meeting of all the cats who have had experience with Macavity, namely Tugger, Bomba, Deme, Quax, Cori, and Tanto. Thank you for your time, Melody."

Munk led me out of his den and into the clearing. Jelly glared at me and whispered something to Cassandra and another brown queen. Exotica, I realized. I could have listened to their conversation, but that wouldn't have gotten me anything.

I raised my tail higher and added a swing to my walk. There was no reason to be ashamed, not when I was going to save all of their sorry tails.

Quaxo spotted me and hurried over, a battered top hat in his paws. He glanced at the queen-kits on the boot who motioned for him to do something. He took a deep breath. "Mel, can I tell you something? Alone?"

I smiled and motioned for him to follow me. We slipped into my den. "What is it, Quax?"

Quaxo's fur changed to black and he reached into his hat. I giggled excitedly, then mentally slapped myself. Keep it together, Mel, it isn't over until the fat lady sings.

Quaxo pulled out a small box. "Mel, you are funny, smart, and you don't judge me for my magic because you have magic yourself," he rambled. He stopped abruptly, then smiled sheepishly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," he opened the box, "would you go to the Jellicle Ball with me?"

I gasped. Inside the box was a midnight blue ribbon with a small silver bell attached to the front. Quaxo somehow had matched the ribbon with my eyes. On a closer inspection, the silver bell on the front was engraved with music notes and the ribbon was made of silk.

"Do you like it, Mel?" Quaxo said shyly. I looked at him and threw my arms around him, almost sobbing.

"I love it, Quax! and of course, I'll go with you," I squealed. He gently detached himself and tied the collar around my neck. "Quax? You do know that the other toms are gonna be slightly miffed, right? I mean, they aren't exactly going to like you and I being together," I murmured as I leaned my head on his shoulder, something I wouldn't have dared to do when he and I were just 'friends'.

"Let them be miffed. the person I'm worried about is Macavity. He's bound to find out about us, and he doesn't exactly like either of us," Quaxo murmured in my ear. He held out his arm, stuck the hat on his head, and grinned. I hooked my arm in his and, together, we stepped back out into the clearing.

The late afternoon sun warmed my fur, and I was suddenly grateful for its warmth. The stares from Jellylorum, Cassandra, Exotica, and a couple of toms I couldn't name were ice cold, and I thought I heard quiet hisses. They turned their backs to me. Who cared, though? Magical Mister Mistoffelees had chosen me out of all the queens in the junkyard.

I started to hum a waltz (by Strauss, of course. You couldn't be a Jellicle if you couldn't sing waltzes by Strauss in more than one key.) Quaxo joined me, humming a third below me. The guy should really get more recognition than he does in the Ball I knew and loved. He was a perfect tenor.

Quaxo bowed to me. I could hear Jenny trying to keep the kittens from pouncing on us and pestering us with questions. "Melody, would you care to join me in a dance?"

I giggled and took his paw. We started to waltz in time to our humming. Man, Quaxo was perfect. I'd never been in love past a crush, but I was pretty sure that this wasn't puppy love. A small weightless feeling developed in my stomach, like when you fall on a rollercoaster. I happed to glanced down at my feet and clutched Quaxo closer: we were dancing above the heads of the astonished Jellicles.

"Umm, Quax? this may be an obvious observation, but, umm, we're kind off floating two feet off the ground," I stammered.

"Wait, we are?" Quaxo looked down and yelped. I laughed and leaned closer to him. I never really had noticed Quaxo's scent before. It was clean and lemony, with a hint of electricity on the edges.

"Quax?" I asked as we danced. Apparently, his magic was keeping us afloat, and mine was creating quiet accompaniment.

"Mel?"

"Can I tell you something?" we said in sync, like Cori and Tanto. we laughed.

"You first," I said. Quaxo spun me.

"I want you to know that I am not at all like my father-" Quaxo spat out 'father' like it was a rotten fish.

"Macavity." I finished for him. "I know, Quax. You're everything he's not. Believe me." I shuddered when I remembered all the dream-beatings I had gotten. "Macavity doesn't have a shred of honor, dignity, or anything else that is desirable. He is just a mean, ugly, Pollicle."

Quaxo kissed me gently on the cheek. "You seem to speak from experience, Songbird." He frowned. "May I call you Songbird, Mel?"

"Of course, Quax," I returned the kiss.

"Tugger, can you find Melody and Quaxo for me?" Munkustrap faintly said. his voice seemed to come from the next clearing over. I sighed.

"Quaxo, can you put us down? Munk's sent Tugger to find us for a meeting, and if I know Tugger, he's gonna never leave us alone after this," I whispered. Quaxo nipped my ear and muttered a spell under his breath. we slowly drifted toward the ground as the music finished. Quaxo bowed and I curtsied. I giggled. "C'mon Quax, let's get going before Munk decides that he needs to come searching for us himself." Quax nodded gravely.

"or worse, Tugger finds us." We both laughed and, together, we walked toward Munkustrap, tails entwined. As soon as the gray tabby took one look at us, he started to grin.

"Quaxo Mistoffelees, you clever cat you! You got Mel to say yes?"

Quaxo grinned back. "Yep, and I did it without any of Tugger's so-called 'tips'." He broke off from me and high-fived Munkustrap and Tugger, who had just returned from being sent to find us.

I settled myself on the far edge of the clearing not too near anyone else and focused on hearing what I could. Demeter and Bomba were bickering over who won the bet, Tugger was teasing Quaxo about me along with Munkustrap, and Cori and Tanto seemed content with watching me eerily.

A small chill ran down my back like a certain person was breathing down it. I quickly sang a spell and whipped around to see who it was.

A calico cat, Rumpleteaser, was hanging in the air, frozen. My spell seemed to have caught her as she was dropping to avoid being seen. I stood up and released the magic holding her. "What in the name of Heaviside are you doing here? Do you know what Munkustrap would do if he found you here?" I hissed. Teaser rubbed her head.

"Umm, sis? we go'a tolk." She whispered, "Jerr and Oi jus' go' a message from the boss and we go'a bring ya ta him oh else." she gulped. "An' Mac ain' a pahticulahly patien' tom, if ya know wot Oi mean."

I rubbed my temples. "Fine, but we have to talk after this meeting. And no funny business, or I swear, I'm going to tell Jenny exactly what you and Jerr were doing last night and I have footage."

Teaser nodded nervously and slunk off back to where her brother was. Now I wasn't entirely sure whether the twins should be more afraid of Jenny or Macavity. On the one hand, Jenny was slightly more forgiving than Mac, but she might be harsher when dealing out punishments. I was just glad Jenny wasn't running her own crime empire: otherwise, nobody would stand a chance against her cockroach army.

A small cough broke my train of thought. Slow steps and a dragging sound came from behind me. I backed away slowly from my seat and slipped next to Quaxo. Just having contact with Macavity had made me as, if not more, skittish as Demeter. Quaxo licked my head comfortingly. "Old Deuteronomy?" He questioned the twins. They breathed in and sang out, "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." Quaxo kissed me once more on the cheek and disappeared to find the Jellicle patriarch. Bomba and Demeter scurried over to me and started grooming me for all they were worth.

"I'm scared," I confessed to the two queens. "I don't think I'm Jellicle enough, and-"

"Shush, darling. and you've got nothing fear. Deuteronomy will love you as soon as he looks at you. It's his nature," purred Bomba between licking my head fur into the most appealing position.

"But-" I started.

"No buts. Old Deuteronomy has been here for all of us though our miscellaneous troubles and not once has he denied us comfort or the time to talk to him," shushed Demeter as she straightened my collar. "Bomba! Stop! She's not going out on a date!"

"That could change in the very near future, Deme," Bomba winked saucily at me. I blushed and face-palmed. Munkustrap quickly saved me from anymore teasing and bickering by pulling me over to Coricopat and Tantomile. "Melody, please stay here with the twins until further notice," he said stiffly. I nodded. His stiffness was understandable, he was about to introduce a stranger to the Jellicle patriarch: the situation required it. I nervously adjusted and readjusted my collar and reviewed my story and idea to present to the cats present. Quaxo popped up next to me in a shower of spark and quickly kissed my cheek.

"You look gorgeous, Songbird. Ready to meet my grandfather?" he whispered excitedly.

"No," I whispered back. "I'm terrified."

Quaxo started to say something but poofed before he could get it out. I quickly brushed the sparkles off me, though I was somewhat tempted to leave them in. After a moment, I sang a quick spell and showered myself with a small glitter rain. At least now I had an affiliation with my Quaxo.

Quaxo led an old, shaggy cat into the clearing. I immediately relaxed, but not too much. After all, this was the Jellicle leader. The other cats circled around Deuteronomy and started to show him some sign of affection. I held back, however. I didn't think it would be proper for a Non-Jellicle to greet the Jellicle leader without an invitation. Quaxo noticed my hesitation and broke away from the group to join me. "Songbird? You okay?" He asked gently, taking my paws on his. I blushed.

"I'm a bit nervous," I whispered.

"Just think of it like you're meeting, I don't know, some guy named Andrew Lloyd Webber. He's not that important."

If only you knew, Quax. I thought as I allowed myself to be led to the Jellicle leader.

"Old Deuteronomy, this is my queen-friend, Melody," Quaxo said. Old Deuteronomy spread out his arms, a gentle smile on his face. "Melody," he said simply. I ran into his embrace. I could literally smell and touch the live that radiated from him. He smelled like well-loved books with leather covers, a smell full of wisdom and comfort. He held me at arm's length and gazed in to my eyes. He let loose a jolly laugh and swept me into his embrace again. "Melody, kitten, I'm honored to meet you. I've been looking forward to making your acquaintance ever since Munkustrap told me about you," he chuckled. Deuteronomy took my face gently and looked once again into my eyes. "Melody," he said again, his voice full of compassion and sorrow. "You have a long and difficult road ahead of you, kitten."

"I know, sir," I whispered and my eyes started to fill with tears for some unknown reason, "but I know of no other way." Quaxo put his arm around me and squeezed gently.

"But she's got us to help her through... whatever it is," he proclaimed, then faltered when seeing Old Deuteronomy's solemn expression. "Right?"

Munkustrap led Old Deuteronomy to a comfy cardboard box, interrupting our conversation. The Jellicle leader stood and addressed the assembled cats. "My fellow Jellicles. I am well aware of the purpose of this meeting. It is to decide what to do about Melody and Macavity." Bomba, Demeter, and Quaxo hissed at the mention of that name. "Melody, would you tell those assembled your story?"

I nodded and stood on the center of the rough circle. I sang a quick spell to keep Macavity and unwanted persons from eavesdropping and began my tale. Granted, it wasn't the complete truth, but it would have to suffice. "There once was a queen who loved the theater very much. One day she went to see a production that she loved, but after the show, she was lured into an ally. She felt pain and magic there, and somehow landed in another alley on the other side of the world." I spun my tale and described everything that had happened to the queen, including her conversations with Macavity. No card was not thrown out on the table, except her being human. That would have been too much for everyone to handle. I suspected Old Deuteronomy knew, but the human part didn't necessarily help my case. "This story is mine, and I'm not making it up. Every word of it is true. I know exactly what Macavity is going to do, how he's going to do it, and why he's doing this way. Call it a... musical vision, if you want. I may have been someone else in the past, but the Jellicles have become my family, the Junkyard, my home, and I am going to protect my family with my life, with every ounce of my magic, with every breath in my body." An idea smacked me between the eyes. Crazy: yes, but so crazy it just might work. "And I think I may have an inkling of an idea of how to defeat Mac once and for all." I flinched at the familiar term I used. The other cats noticed and sent me questioning looks. "Sorry. I learned that term from last night and it won't erase itself." I said sheepishly

At a signal from Munkustrap, Cori and Tanto both stood and walked to the middle next to me. "Melody," Cori started gently, "you do understand-"

"How hard it is for us to believe this," Tanto finished for her twin. "However-"

"We might be able to verify your story-" Cori continued.

"If you let us examin your memories," They finished together. I nodded and lowered the barriers around most of my mind. The twins muttered a very long spell that took almost 30 seconds to recite. As soon as the last syllable was uttered, I collapsed into Tanto's arms. Every single memory began flashing through my head at lightening speed. Later the twins told me that the spell had allowed everyone to see my memories, but Cori, who was sifting through memories had kept certain ones from being shown, such as my magic knowledge and my plan. After what seemed like years of reliving my life the flow of memories stopped and my vision returned to normal. I breathed heavily wiped a fine sweat from my brow.

 _Cori, Tanto? Please don't do that ever again, I pleaded. And I don't think I have the strength to explain my idea. Could you do it for me?_

The two consciences gave their assent and withdrew. Tanto frowned at me.

"I have a song stuck in my head now," she proclaimed. Cori nodded and made a face.

"That is certainly going to be annoying," he agreed. Quaxo slipped to my side and could barely keep himself from sparking. "Are you alright?" He asked angrily. I nodded and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Quax, I just need to sit down for a minute," I murmured and allowed my eyes to close. I could still hear Coricopat explaining my epiphany, but what was important was Quaxo's gentle embrace and his soothing murmur that promised that he would always protect me.


	10. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Hey Everyone!

So I got this chapter up sooner than I planned, and I'm really happy!  
I'd like to give a shout-out to the people who have been super supportive: My Patronus is a Jellicle Cat (Go check out her story "Generation". It's awesome!), WaitingformyMunkustrap, and HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus!

I'd like to say that I owned CATS or the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You," but I don't. Cats belongs to AWL and T. S. Eliot, and "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" belongs to Megan Trainer.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Quaxo shouted, effectively jarring me out of my half-slumber. "I veto this one hundred percent! This is utter suicide and I'm not going to allow my songbird to do this!" Based on Quaxo's vehemence, I guessed that Coricopat and Tantomile just finished explaining my epiphany.

"I agree with Quaxo. What Melody proposes is absolutely insane! I'm the only one who has survived what she proposes and I barely did!" Demeter said with a shudder. "And the-tom-who-shall-not-be-named will stop at nothing to get what he wants!"

"Demeter, Quaxo, please," Deuteronomy soothed, "Let us hear why Melody has chosen to present this plan." I slowly stood and address the assembled cats.

"I was brought here for a reason. Macavity thought it was to take down the Jellicles. What better way to take him down than with his own weapon? I have been training ever since I showed up. I am armed with my magic and I can outsmart a fox. No one else can do it because Macavity will know that something's up. I'm the only one," I said and waited for the verdict. Tugger scratched his chin.

"She's fierce, I can give you that. And not easily swayed. First night here, she told me to buzz off. No queen has said that to me right off the bat," he grinned, causing Quaxo to hiss threateningly.

"And Melody is strong with her magic. We can continue to train in the few hours we have left," Tanto said and gently took her brother's paw. Both breathed in sharply and their eyes turned gold. Quaxo and I, as if by some instinct, took places behind the twins like some ancient ritual. Smoke billowed from around them. I glanced at Quaxo to see if he was making the smoke and this was just some big prank to test my resolve, but he shrugged at me and held up his paws: they were still snowy white.

"Melody must go," Cori and Tanto whispered as one, "We cannot see how, but she will save the Tribe." They turned to Quaxo. "The original conjuring cat will save the tribe as well. Song and Conjuring combine and no one will be left the same." Their eyes rolled back into their heads and collapsed into Quaxo's and my arms.

I laughed nervously. "No pressure. No pressure at all." I shifted Tanto onto the ground next to her brother. Old Deuteronomy raised his arms.

"This is a message from the Everlasting Cat. She has spoken. Vivat,"

"Life to the Everlasting Cat!" Everyone sang. Old Deuteronomy came to the four of us and gently lifted the twins in his arms. They shuddered and breathed heavily. Tanto groaned and put a paw to her head.

"Ugh. I feel as though I've run head first into a brick wall," she moaned and buried her head into Deuteronomy's fur. Cori groaned as well.

"Join the club, sis. I really don't like it when we get a glimpse of the future or the Everlasting Cat decides to send us a message. Hasn't she ever heard of E-mail, texting, or even snail-mail?" he climbed out of Deuteronomy's arms and proceeded to hurl into a convenient bucket Quaxo had conjured.

"Does this happen a lot?" I whispered to Quaxo.

"More than you'd think."

We waited patiently as the twins took turns hurling and groaning about their headaches. Finally, Cori gasped, "I think we're good now." He and Tanto wobbled to their feet. "Tanto and I received a glimpse and a message. We saw the Junkyard and Quaxo coming down from the sky on a rope. He spun the Conjuring Turn, and, over the rest of the Jellicles came one voice, a high soprano, singing a spell that we didn't know. That was when we got our message: Melody must go to Macavity's, and Song and Conjuring combine and no one will be left the same."

Bomba clapped her paws and stood. "Right then, That's settled. But how soon does Mel have to go to Macavity's? An hour? A day? A week? How much time do we have to get her ready?"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser just got a message from Macavity that they need to bring me in or else. I'm guessing I only have a couple hours, one at the least, three or four at the most. I'd have to talk to them about it," I said and clasped Quaxo's paw. I squeezed it gently.

"I guess this means that we won't be going to the Ball together, huh," Quaxo sighed. He rubbed his face with his free paw. "I guess I should have known that the queen of my dreams would be busy occupied on the night of the Jellicle Ball."

I kissed his cheek. "Quax, Macavity can't keep us apart and I do love you. I'll write to you, okay? and I'll find some way to sneak out to meet you." Quaxo caught my face in his paws and gently pressed his lips against mine. My mind recoiled. The cat that I had had a crush on for most of my life and had just started dating, was kissing me like people did in those sappy romantic movies my mother liked to watch. I was only slightly less surprised that flowers didn't start raining down from the sky and wedding bells didn't start ringing. I slowly relaxed into the kiss. It suddenly became more passionate. I was vaguely aware that Bomba was cheering and Tugger was making obnoxious horn noises like a giant ship was leaving the dock. We broke apart and I giggled.

Munkustrap coughed loudly. "Quaxo, Melody, Congrats on becoming a thing, but we have a lot of serious work to do to get Mel ready for her time at Macavity's."

I nodded. "When do I start and with whom? And can my tom-friend help?"

"I'll help no matter what, Songbird," Quaxo grinned. "And, by the way, you're a pretty good kisser."

"Quax, let's not get ahead of ourselves. The fastest way for a relationship to die is to go too fast. Mel, you'll be working with Deme, Tugger and me first," Bomba came in between us and grinned. "Tugger and I are working on a ship name for you two. Something along the lines of Melo or Quaxomel. We haven't decided yet."

"What's a ship name?" Quaxo mouthed. I laughed and followed Bomba, Deme, and Tugger into a close clearing.

"Right. There are three rules for a lady to escape attackers: One: never underestimate the power of stomping on their toes." Demeter demonstrated this on Tugger. Tugger yelped and cradled his foot.

"What was that for, Deme? I didn't do anything. Not lately," he whined.

"Rule number Two: dodge and wheel," Bomba whirled around and dodged as Tugger chased after her.

"And three: if all else falls," Demeter stopped Tugger in his tracks and proceeded to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Deme!" Bomba said, annoyed. "He and I were going to use those tonight!"

"There are kittens about, Bomba, behave yourself." Demeter scolded. "Now, Melody, you try."

Quaxo backed away. "I'd rather not, but you can practice on these." He spun around a couple times as his fur turned black and a host of black rats and cats appeared. They all ran toward me. I stomped on feet and wheeled and dodged and did rule number three until all were on the ground. They felt real enough, but when I touched one, my paw went straight through it. "They're just illusions, Songbird, but I certainly would not want to be in their place," Quaxo said, then laughed as he took my paw. The illusions disappeared and we ran back to the main clearing. Cori and Tanto took us next.

"One of Macavity's greatest strengths is his magic. Create a mental shield and we will see how well you have done," Cori said. I focused on one of the songs I had constantly in my head and used that as my shield: Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. Pretty soon I felt two consciences ram into my shield. They continued ramming into my shield when it started to worm its way into Cori's and Tanto's head. They retreated and I let down my shield.

"Why did you have to use that song? Now it's stuck in my head along with the other one from earlier," Tanto complained bitterly.

Melody, when we were searching your memories, we came across some that were very odd, to say the least. Could you tell us why you have those memories? Cori thought. I shook my head.

Not here, not now. I promise I'll explain them later. Right now, I just want to survive as long as I can at Macavity's.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I dueled with Quaxo in magic, practiced with Munkustrap basic defense, and basically had a crash course in how not to die. Finally, I was able to take a small break and plopped down next to a creepy doll. Quaxo, who had been helping me with all of this, plopped down next to me and stared at the doll.

"That's totally creepy," he said and wiped his forehead.

"It is," I agreed, "but it's necessary to keep the pile erect. If it's removed, then everything falls apart."

Quaxo blinked. "Did you just use a metaphor?"

"Most likely. I'm song personified. Metaphors are physically a part of me," I gently kissed his cheek. "If we're going to be together, you might as well expect very vague metaphors and similes, as well as randomly breaking out into song."

"By the way, you said that you had a 'musical vision' of how, where, and why Macavity is attacking. Do you mind sharing this with me? and did the Everlasting Cat send it to you?" Quaxo took my paw and squeezed it.

No, a guy named Andrew Lloyd Webber and T. S. Eliot sent it to me in the form of the musical CATS which you are a part of. I'm dating a fictional character from my Musical Obsession. And yes, I would love to completely ruin the suspense of the Jellicle Ball by telling you who goes to the Heaviside Layer. Because I'm that kind of person who spoils the entire thing for my friends.

"I'm afraid I can't, Quax. It's too complicated to tell in only a few words, and I'd have to delve into history I'd rather not explain," I purred and put my head on his shoulder. "It'll make your head spin. I'll tell you once I have this whole Macavity thing under my belt." Quaxo abruptly stood and grabbed my paw.

"I want to show you something, Songbird," he said and smoke started to billow from under his feet. He spun me into his arms and quickly pressed his lips against mine. I relaxed as the smoke created an effective curtain around us. We broke apart gasping as the smoke trickled to a stop. I looked up and sighed content.

Quaxo had transported us to the top of the tallest pile of Junk. A small pile of blankets with a small tray completed the romantic scene. The stars glittered brightly and seemed brighter than diamonds against their black velvet backdrop. I giggled and tapped Quaxo on the nose. "You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you."

"Hopelessly in love with you, you mean," he grinned and put his arm around me. "Can you sing something for me, Songbird? I want to sing a duet with you."

"What do you want to sing, Houdini?" I giggled. "I know lots of duets, from show tunes to ballads. what are you in the mood for?"

"Maybe that duet you sang at the slumber party?" I shuddered. I would sing anything except Phantom of the Opera.

"Not that. It reminds me too much of our current situation," I said and Quaxo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Can I at least add 'Angel of Music' to my nicknames?"

"Only on occasion," I purred. The Stars reminded me of an old song I used to hear on the radio. Something about loving like you're going to lose it.

"Quax, I think I have the perfect one," I said quietly. I gazed into his eyes and started to sing quietly.

" _I found myself dreaming in silver and gold,_  
 _Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows._  
 _We were walking on moonlight, you pulled me close,_  
 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone._  
 _Woke up in tears with you by my side._  
 _Breath of relief and I realized,_  
 _No, we're not promised tomorrow!_ "

I glanced down at my paws and frantically tried to stop the shimmering. I didn't want anything freaky to happen. I just got a boyfriend and I was not going to ruin our first date just because I couldn't control my stupid magic. Quaxo took my paws and gently pulled me close. "Don't fight it," he whispered in my ear. "I love you in spite of it." I relaxed and allowed my magic to flow freely. Music notes fluttered out from beneath my paws and took flight, changing into fantastic beasts of every shape and kind. I moved to the chorus, my attention only on Quaxo. Nothing else matter except this moment.

" _So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._  
 _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye._  
 _Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted_  
 _'Cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time._  
 _So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,_  
 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_."

Quaxo started to sing quietly.

" **in a blink of an eye,**  
 **Just a whisper of smoke,**  
 **You could lose everything:**  
 **The truth is you're never alone.**  
 **So, I'll kiss you longer baby,**  
 **Any chance that I get.**  
 **I'll make the most of the minutes,**  
 **So long with no regret.**  
 **Let's take our time to say what we want.**  
 **Here's what we've got,**  
 **Before it's all gone**  
 **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow.** "

He took my paws, spun me into his arms, and started to sway with me. Above, the very stars started to dance in time with our song. They came down and decked me in a sparkling dress and accessories. Quaxo started to glitter as his magic started to take effect. He started the chorus.

" **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**  
 **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye!**  
 **Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted**  
 **'Cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time!**  
 **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**  
 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you!** "

I joined him as we started to dance together. I barely noticed that we were starting to dance in the air. All I was focused on was the music, the warmth coming from my love, the stars that swirled around us tinkling like a chorus of bells, the words pouring from our mouths in harmony. Somewhere I heard the music accompanying us, alerting others to magic use, but none of that mattered.

" _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,**_  
 _ **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye!**_  
 _ **Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted**_  
 _ **'Cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time!**_  
 _ **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you!**_  
 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you!**_ "

Quaxo carefully set us back down on the pile of blankets. the stars took their rightful places in the sky, and everything was back to normal. I giggled and kissed Quaxo. "You sure know how to have a good time, Houdini."

we spent the rest of our time together counting the stars, kissing each other gently, and just spending time together because we didn't know when or if I was coming back from his father's.

Quaxo carefully set us back down on the pile of blankets. the stars took their rightful places in the sky, and everything was back to normal. I giggled and kissed Quaxo. "You sure know how to have a good time, Houdini."

"Sing and Conjuring combine and no one will be left the same," two voices chanted softly. We turned around and blushed as Cori and Tanto padded up behind us.

"We heard the music and felt the magic, so we decided to investigate," Cori chuckled softly. "We should have guessed it was the two lovebirds."

"That was an absolutely amazing display of magic, Mistoffelees. I don't think I've seen such emotion in any of your lessons with my brother," Tanto said gently. The twins stared at me.

Melody, we shall leave you two to yourselves, but you must explain yourself before you leave. The twins thought. I nodded and leaned closer to Quax. He gently put his arms around me and whispered, "I really wish I was psychic now. Then I would know everything that goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

"But where's the fun in that? A queen has to have some secrets about herself," I laughed. Quaxo laughed as he put his arm around my shoulders. Quaxo and I carried on a quiet conversation right next to each other. No matter what anyone else said, prophecy or not, Macavity or not, we were in love and staying that way. we spent the rest of our time together counting the stars, kissing each other gently, and just spending time together because we didn't know when or if I was coming back from his father's.

We must have fallen asleep at some point because I opened my eyes to a pink and orange sky. Quaxo was leaning back and eating something. He smiled when I lifted my head.

"Good morning, beautiful," He purred and stroked my ears, "Ready for today?" I shook my head. If anything, I was ready to get this over with.

"No."

"Good, 'cause neither am I." Quaxo rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I got a message from Cori and Tanto. They think it's time for Teaser and Jerrie to, you know. Why they think any cat would be up at stupid o'clock is beyond me."

I pointed to the sunrise, just now bathing the sky in brilliant hues. "If we weren't up at stupid o'clock, then we wouldn't see the gorgeous sunrise, Houdini," I giggled. Quaxo put an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"It's not as gorgeous as you, my Angel of Music," he grinned. "May I have the honor of escorting my lady down?" He held out his arm. I giggled and took it. A puff of smoke appeared at our feet as Quax muttered a spell under his breath. The world vanished and reorganized itself in the form of the main clearing. Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, both sets of twins, Demeter and Bomba were waiting for us. Bomba grinned when she saw us.

"Looks like E. C. S. Quaxody has finally pulled into the docks," she laughed. Quaxo glanced at me confused.

"But there's no ship called the - wait. Is that what a ship name is? our names mashed together?"

I nodded and giggled. "Ladies and gentle-toms, we have a winner."

"Shut up, Songbird," Quaxo joked as he spun me around and kissed me. "Otherwise I may have to get a role of duct tape and tape your mouth shut."

"But then who'd sing duets with you and exchange witty remarks?" I giggled in between kisses. A small cough broke the moment.

"Um, sis? 'Ow long 'ave ya been a thing wiv the magician?" Jerrie asked. He looked about ready to explode.

"Why is Jerrie calling you his sister? Last time I checked, you weren't Jenny's and Skimble's kitten," Quaxo whispered in my ear.

"Long story short, I masqueraded as their sister that night and now I'm part of the family,"'I whispered back. I raised my voice back to normal. "Don't worry, Jerr, we've only been a thing for about 24 hours." Jerrie nodded. Teaser crept toward me and hissed in my ear, "did ya tell 'em wheh we ah goin'? Cause Mac's gonna be fumin' when we ge' 'ome as i' is." I shook my head.

"I just told Quaxo. Everyone else is in the dark," I hissed back. Teaser seemed satisfied and winked at Quaxo. Jerrie stalked over to Quaxo and growled, "if ya break moi li'le sistah 'eart, Oi'll break you. An' tha's a promise."

"If you or anybody there so much as touches a hair on her pelt, you can be sure that I'll obliterate every offender off the face of the Earth. And THAT'S a promise" Quaxo growled back. He unsheathed his claws and sparks danced in between his claws. I kissed Quaxo before he could lose his temper.

"Boys, boys, it's okay. You can kill each other on the 23rd of never, Okay?" I laughed nervously. the two toms relaxed slightly, but I felt I could cut the tension with a knife. Quaxo put his arm around me and continued to glare threatening at Mungojerrie.

"Ready, sis?" Jerrie growled. I nodded and followed the calico twins out of the clearing. I glanced back at Quaxo and the rest of the Jellicles. They nodded encouragingly. I quickly ran back and hugged everyone, just to remind myself that I would be back to touch them again. Each one either whispered a couple encouraging words or just licked my head fur comfortingly. The last two I said farewell to were Old Deuteronomy and Quaxo. I buried my head in Old Deuteronomy's fur and tears began to fall like rain. I tried hard to keep them from spilling over, but I was waging a futile battle. Deuteronomy whispered in my ear, "Everlasting Cat be with you." I nodded and wiped my eyes on my tail. I turned to Quaxo and quickly removed my collar. "You better have this," I whispered and practically shoved it into his paws. "I love you." With that, I turned and ran to catch up with my siblings.

Jerrie and Teaser were waiting semi-patiently in another clearing.

"Whoi didn' ya follow us, sis?" Jerrie hissed as he filled a syringe. "We go' a schedule ta keep."

"I had to say good-bye," I whispered, trying and failing to dam the stream of tears that kept spilling over. Teaser gave me a rough hug.

"'S'alroight, sis. Oi undahstahnd 'ow 'ard i' is ta leave ya significant othah. Jerr's still ge'in' ovah his crush on a cehtain Jemima 'e can' puhsue 'cause of the 'ole Mac thin'," she said, then grinned cheekily. "A' leas' now Oi can tease ya abou' ya tom-friend."

"Shut up, Tease," grumbled Jerrie, "i's ya faul' we'h in this mess."

"no, i's ya faul'." Teaser snapped.

"I's no'."

"I's too!"

"I's no'!"

"Guys, please just knock me out now," I hiccupped and curled up into a tiny ball. I didn't realize just how hard it would be to leave the Junkyard. Technically I was being kidnapped, but I was agreeing to the kidnapping, so that excuse flew out the window. The look on Quaxo's face when I took off my collar he had given me just about tore my heart in two. I had told him I had to go, I had a duty to do, but right then and there I wanted to scream, "screw duty," and hold onto Quaxo as hard as I could. I started to sob harder.

"I hate Macavity," I screamed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. When I was younger and human, I had had a strange fascination with the Napoleon of Crime: why was he the way he was? Nobody is born evil, so how did he become evil? I now understood why Bomba and Demeter sang their Macavity duet: they were warning the queens and princesses how dangerous it was to catch Macavity's eye because once he started, he would not stop until whatever he wanted was his. I felt a small prick in my back and a gag tighten around my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. Far away, I thought I heard Teaser whispering something to her brother, but between her thick accent and the sedative, I could barely hear her, even with my enhanced hearing.

I slowly stepped into unconsiousness's cold embrace with nothing but Quaxo's heartbroken face in my mind's eye.


	11. In the Belly of the Beast

Hello! I'm super excited to post the eleventh chapter in this! *Etcetera squeal*

As always, I'd like to thank the reviewers for reviewing the last chapter and I promise that everyone will have a happily ever after (eventually).

Please, please, PLEASE review, 'cause the more reviews, the faster I get these chapters up, the closer everyone is to having their happily ever after! (I hope that's enough motivation)

* * *

I groggily sat up and put a paw to my pounding head. I felt worse than I had after I had pretended to be an adult and drank with Jerrie and Teaser. A side effect of the tranquilizer they used on me. I glanced around at my cell and my heart sank.

My cell was rather large with a dirty floor and a small window with bars. A small box in a corner reeked of refuse. Other than that and a small tattered scrap of cloth in another corner, the room was bare.

I curled my knees to my chest and held back a sob. I could be home right now, sipping a cup of tea, and cuddling with Quaxo. But, no, I just had to do the right thing and sacrifice myself for the good of the tribe.

But the scariest thing was going to be Macavity's reaction when I told him I wasn't interested. Demeter and Bomba took me aside and explained in detail what to expect: everything from beatings to electrocution to the unmentionable. A gentle queen like me could only take so much abuse. But at least I had magic and spells to heal myself, that was something, right? But spells could only heal so much.

A loud clank startled me, made all the louder with my hearing. I struggled to my feet and hissed at the cat who had scared me.

"Easy now, sis, i's jus' us, ya siblin's," the intruder said. It certainly sounded like Jerrie, but Munk's first lesson had been to never trust someone who claimed to be someone you knew.

I hissed again. "Let me see you first." The cat stepped into the small sliver of sunlight. I relaxed when I saw that it was really Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser.

"We go' a le'ah foh ya," Teaser whispered as she passed me a folded sheet of paper.

"From whom?" I asked, frowning.

"Ya tomfrien'," Jerrie huffed, "Oi sweah, if 'e don' trea' ya roight, Oi'll do 'in with a basebawl ba'."

"He's Macavity's son, Jerrie," I said gently, "he has magic and I don't think Mac'll like it if you kill his son."

"The bea'in' woul' be wohth i', though," he grumbled. I winced.

"Jerr, remembah the message 'e told ya ta give?" Teaser elbowed her twin. Jerrie sighed and rubbed his face.

"'E also said ' tha' if ya wan'ed, 'e'd sen' le'ahs ta keep ya company, an' 'e wan's ta mee' wiv ya when eva' ya can." I nodded and hummed a scale. a small wooden chest appeared and tthudded on the ground.

"'Old the phone! Wheh'd tha' come from?" Jerrie whispered in awe. I blushed.

"I don't know, to be honest. It's just a little trick I learned. It's really nothing, not compared to other stuff."

"Now Oi know why Mac's so eagah ta 'ave ya. Ya ah magic!" Jerrie said excitedly. Teaser rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." She smacked Jerrie upside the head. I giggled and placed the letter inside the chest. I hummed again and the chest folded up and vanished. Jerrie waved his paw where the chest had been. "Wheh'd i' go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably back to where it came from"

Teaser pulled something else out of her sack. My collar from Quaxo.

"Ya tom-friend also wan'ed ya ta 'ave this," she said quietly, "Ta remembah 'im by. Said tha' no ma'ah 'ow long i' takes, 'e'll stand by ya." She wiped away a tear with her tail. "Kinda swee' actually."

It was Jerrie's turn to smack Teaser upside the head. "Tease, no ge'in' mushy."

"Oi'm no' ge'in' mushy. Oi'm jus' sayin' i'd be noice ta 'ave a tom loike tha'," Teaser protested as she rubbed her head.

I hugged both cats and tried to keep back tears. "I don't know what to say. T-thank you."

Jerrie detached himself from my embrace. He ruffled my head fur. "Don' mention i', sis. Ya oldah siblin's go'a spend time wiv ya some'ow." He lowered his voice. "Bu' 'ow in the blazin' dickens ah ya gonna sneak ou'? 'Ell's go'a be'ah chawnce of freezin' ovah than Mac le'in' ya ou' ta see 'is son."

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteaser, you two are a notorious couple of cats! surely there's something you can do! a chaperone, or someone who's willing to let a certain gray queen out, anything!" I pleaded as I carefully rebuckled my collar.

The calico queen scratched her head. "Oi could maybe talk some o' the queens in ta watching ya," she waggled a finger, "Oi don' wan' my lil sistah ta ge' inappropriate wiv this tom, ya 'ear?"

"Oi, Tease, why no' ask Grids? She owes ya foh 'elpin' 'er wiv tha' Growltigah job," Jerrie nudged his twin.

Teaser shrugged. "Oi'll ask 'er, bu' Oi'm no' makin' any promises." She picked up her sack. "Go'a go, sis, bu' Jerr an' Oi'll be back ta check on ya la'er." The calico twins tiptoed out of my cell and carefully shut the door. I was alone again.

As soon as the door locked I hummed again and my chest appeared. I gently pulled the letter out and sat on the chest, the one piece of furniture in the cell.

On the letter was a single phrase, 'illic es amica mea?' (Are you there, my darling?) I slowly muttered the phrase and the blank sheet of parchment slowly painted a picture of Quaxo's face. I was only slightly less surprised that the image started to talk.

"My darling Melody," said the image, "I know that you said that we couldn't keep contact, but I can't bear not seeing you. So with Cori and Tanto's help, I tailored a spell that will allow us to keep contact. All you have to do is write the words you saw on the parchment and start talking. To stop recording, say the words again. It took me about 80 different sheets of paper to get it right, so

Almost the entire Junkyard has gone crazy trying to find you. The kittens keep asking me why you had to go. The queen kits are especially depressed, because, and I quote, 'they wanted to see "Quaxody" evolve.' Now I see what Bomba and Tugger have been doing in their spare time when not teasing the other gender.

The only cats who are not joining the search are Jellylorum and her friends. They say good riddance, and that they knew all along that you weren't part of the tribe and never would be. I apologize, darling, for their atrocious behavior. I've started to think that maybe I should use some magic... Just kidding. I would never do that.

Munk asked me to ask you if you have used any of the tips he gave you; Deme and Bomba ask if Macavity is treating you well enough; Cori, Tanto, Tugger, and Old Deuteronomy send prayers and hope that you'll make it out no worse for wear. I ask that you try and meet me in the Wellington Arms. I can't bear to be without you. Please write back soon. Illic es, amica mea?" the image faded back to parchment.

I giggled. Quaxo could be vague and aloof at times, but he had a heart of gold. I gently placed his letter back in the trunk. I would record my reply once I had seen Macavity. I glanced around my cell.

I smiled. This cell wasn't much and it certainly wasn't my den at the Junkyard, but it could stand some improvements, such as a good cleaning. I shut my trunk and pushed it into a corner. I then padded to the center and rubbed my paws together. I started to sing a cleaning spell that was one of the first I had learned. As I sang, the roomed started to clean itself, dust flying off the ground and floors and out the small window. When I finally finished the song, the cell was as clean as one of Skimbleshanks's train cabins. I smiled at my work, then collapsed on the blanket. My limbs and muscles ached as if I had done all that work myself. I managed to hum and hide the chest before I nodded off.

A loud slam roused me out of my dreams. I stumbled to my feet and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. A large black tom had barged into my room and now was standing grumpily just inside the door. "Macavity wants to see you." He grumbled.

I nodded. "Just give me a sec." I hummed and a small mirror floated at face-level. I smoothed down my head fur and checked my reflection. I noticed the tom staring at me. I whirled around, claws out. "What? Can a queen go to her capturer looking decent, or is that against the rules?" I said coldly.

"No, just never saw a queen try and make herself presentable to Macavity," the tom said in a foreign accent, "also, how is the mirror floating?" I hummed again and the mirror vanished.

"Magic," I said simply. I brushed past him and walked out of my room into the hallway.

For some reason known only to the Everlasting Cat, I knew exactly where Macavity's office was. Also, I could hear him screaming.

The black tom who had woken me up padded alongside me. A nice juxtaposition, I thought, since I was a light graphite and he was a dark charcoal.

"So, what's your name?" I said in an effort to break the awkward silence that had developed between us.

"Viktor," he grunted.

"Nice to meet you, Viktor," I said shyly. He didn't respond. "How did you end up with him?" I didn't want to say Macavity's name aloud; who knew what would happen if I did.

He grunted again, shutting off all conversation. "Okay, then, I'll just talk to myself," I sighed. My ears caught every footstep and word of the Hidden Paw. I smirked to myself. If this kept up, I would know more about the Hidden Paw than Macavity himself.

Viktor stopped in front of a door with the words "Macavity's office" scratched into the wood. Viktor opened the door and held it open for me. "Word of warning, kitten, don't make him angry," the tom whispered as I brushed past him. He shut the door and I was left alone with Macavity.

The office was exactly the way I remembered it from the times when Macavity refused to leave me alone: Dusty, papers scattered everywhere, and a large, battered wooden desk that dominated the majority of the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like the songbird has returned to its nest. Hello, Melody," Macavity snarled. I barely flinched.

"Hello, Macavity. I have my answer," I replied, my voice slightly trembling. I was going to make him angry, and I was probably going to regret it big time, but the thought of Quaxo gave me courage.

"Perfect," Macavity purred, "I'll get the papers for you to sign."

"I'm not signing any papers, Macavity. My answer is no." I interrupted. Macavity paused.

"I'm sorry, my hearing isn't what it used to be; could you repeat what you said?" He chuckled.

"I said no. I'm not going to help you take down the Junkyard," I repeated, louder.

"But we had a deal. If I left you alone, you would help me get revenge," Macavity growled. He stalked toward me.

"No, the deal was I would consider helping you if you left me alone," my voice quivered, "I distinctly remember saying 'consider'."

"What would make you reconsider?" Macavity hissed. "Money? Jewels? Your human life back?"

I paused. I could go back to my real human home, go on with my life and pretend this nightmare never happened. Then I thought about all the cats who were counting on me. I shook my head. "Nothing would make me reconsider. And you're not going to persuade me otherwise."

"Au contraire, my dear; I will persuade you to reconsider, even if it takes me the rest of your life," Macavity purred. He seemed oddly happy about that. I moved toward the door.

"Look, Macavity, I mean no. So, now that we've had this little chat, you can let me go back to my happy existence in the Junkyard with cats who actually appreciate me." A slash across my cheek made me flinch. I whimpered and placed my paw to my cheek. It came away sticky scarlet.

"That was a warning, Melody. Next time I won't be as lenient," Macavity growled, "now, do we have a deal?" With each word, he took a step forward until he was pressing me against the wall.

I almost choked. Macavity's breath smelled like rotten fish with a hint of decaying gums. "Everlasting, have you ever heard of dental sticks or brushing?" I slowly slid out my claws on my paw. "And how's this for an answer?" I swiped at Macavity and connected with his face. He stumbled back and touched it.

I realized what I had done. I am so dead. I thought. Macavity grimaced. "I didn't want to go here, but maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

He held out his paws. I was ready for claws and teeth to tear into me, the permanent stuff to happen, not this. I was about to smart my mouth when I saw sparks flying from Macavity's paws. He grinned. "This is my favorite part."

That was not my favorite part. Macavity spent what seemed like hours 'knocking some sense into me' as he put it. He electrified me, beat me, tried to kiss me (he got some more scratches and some very colorful curse words that I learned from Tugger when he did that) and tried to persuade me that I should go against my conscious and betray the only cats who had been kind to me. I stuck to my answer of no. Finally, he stopped and grunted, "Dismissed." I slowly got to my feet and stumbled out of Macavity's office.

Viktor was waiting outside the door. "Why didn't you listen to me, kitten? I said to not make him angry, yet you did. Why?" he growled.

"Because I'm not going to compromise my morals in order to please that electromaniac!" I shouted, then winced with the pain. Viktor led me to a large room filled with cats of every size and color.

"Why am I here?" I demanded. I didn't want to be oggled at and I certainly didn't want to be around toms without morals.

"Orders. You are to train with the regular employees every day," Viktor grumbled.

"Even after I've been beaten black and blue? No thanks," I said loudly. my outburst attracted three very large toms, one black, one orange and one tortoiseshell. They made Viktor puny in comparison. They walked over and stared down at me.

"Hey, Vik, where d'ya get her? can I have a go once ya done wiv her?" asked the black as he elbowed Viktor. I hissed.

"She has a name, you know," I growled and clawed at the paw that reached for me.

"Ooh, feisty one, ain't she. Don't see a lot of those anymore," chuckled the tortoiseshell.

"You'll find that I'm more than feisty when I'm riled up, you son of a pollicle," I spat. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, she wants to be left alone, does she?" simpered the orange. Viktor glanced at me and wisely quickly got out of there. My words had attracted a rather large crowd, and I could hear the hunger for a fight.

"What do ya think would happen if I decided to take her down to my barracks?" The black chuckled and elbowed his friends who chuckled and elbowed in turn.

Something inside me snapped. I was already having a bad day, I didn't know if I would ever see Quaxo or the Jellicles again, Macavity was an electromaniac, and to top it all off, his goons wanted to mate with me. Gross.

"You wanna try to take me?" I shouted and unsheathed my claws. "You'll have to catch me first."

I leaped as high as I could and somehow landed on the black's massive shoulders. My momentum caused him to topple backward onto his back. I quickly jumped off and somersaulted over the others' heads. I landed on my feet, spun a pirouette, and raised my arms like a gymnast. The orange and tortoiseshell scrambled to help their comrade up. They all glared at me.

"What can you do, princess?" sneered the orange.

"Yeah, you're nothing but a kitten," echoed the tortoiseshell. I coolly hummed a spell and three swords flew at them and just barely grazed the three toms. They stuck up to the middle of the blade in the far wall, quivering.

"How's that for a kitten?" I said calmly. "Now listen closely, or you'll get more than a scratch. You all may call me Harmony. I am not a queen to be messed with. If one of you so much as touches a hair on my coat with evil intent will have to answer to Quaxo Mistoffelees of the Jellicle tribe and me. Is that understood?" Somehow, magic amplified my voice and made it seem like coming from a microphone. The black, orange, and tortoiseshell nodded fervently and slunk back into the crowd. It dispersed reluctantly, though not when I aimed a lightning bolt into the center of it. I didn't hurt anyone, I just singed some fur. Viktor came up to me and looked at me with- was that awe or fear in his eyes.

"Didn't expect that Harmony," he rumbled and led me to a far corner away from everybody else. He glanced nervously at Macavity's office. I shuddered as well. Macavity would probably hear of this little incident and it would probably earn me something unpleasant, to say the least. "I shall be your sparring partner for the hour. Is that all right?"

I nodded and took a ready stance that Munk had taught me. Viktor swung out at me with a roundhouse kick. I dodged it with a back handspring. I was suddenly grateful for all the hours I had put into dancing and gymnastics: I was agiler than most of the other hench-cats. Viktor seemed surprised that I wasn't smooshed on the wall or at least groaning in pain. He started kicking and lashing out faster. I followed suit, dodging and whirling away from his punches. All the while I focused on maintaining eye contact, keeping one thing constant in this dangerous dance. Pretty soon, all other battles had ceased and everyone was staring at our battle.

I glimpsed Viktor's paw as he missed me once more: claws unsheathed. They were ivory daggers on a baseball glove. Deadly. Beautiful.

I swiftly ducked under his legs and crawled up his back. He was so busy looking for me that he took no notice of me. I put a claw to his neck and triumphantly stood on his shoulders. "Dead," I pronounced. I leaped off and somersaulted to the ground. I turned back to Viktor.

"Do you want to go again?" I asked, eyes wide with a smile playing on my lips. Viktor scratched his head.

"How did you get up there?" He stammered. He motioned upward. I shrugged.

"I climbed. Do you want to go again?" A thread of pain washed down my back. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that I had torn open all of the wounds on my back with my twisting. "Oh, would you look at the time? I'd best be getting back to my room. Would you kindly show me the way, Viktor?" I said, fighting off a wave of fatigue. I knew an undeniable truth now: never dance after you've been beaten within an inch of your life. Viktor nodded still dumbfounded. He led the way and soon I was next to my door. Viktor opened it and said, quietly, "Who are you? No cat I know can have that much agility and strength to climb me." I shrugged.

"I'm an enigma, even unto myself." with that I entered my room and Viktor locked the door behind me. As soon as I was out of sight, I allowed myself a quick sigh of relief.

I hummed and a full-length mirror hung itself on the wall.

My graphite fur now looked ash gray with black-tipped ends. I was covered in scratches and bruises from all that I had been through. "Quaxo would hardly recognize me," I said out loud. I giggled then sobered. Macavity could be listening and I doubted he would leave me alone after the last fiasco.

I hummed and spun around with my eyes closed, imagining what my room should look like. I opened my eyes and smiled at what I had accomplished.

My room had transformed into something acceptable. A small four poster bed in the corner practically invited me to sleep. A small walnut writing desk in another corner was filled with everything I needed for writing and reading letters from Quaxo. A small cabinet in a third corner was full of medical supplies and snacks because those went together. But in the fourth corner was a gorgeous black baby grand piano. I gently stroked the lid. Even in my human life I never had anything as nice as this.

"Evahlastin'! Wheh'd all this come from?" someone said. I whirled around, then grimaced as the pain washed up my back again. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser stared at all the stuff I had decorated my cell with.

"Just stuff I thought would help me pass the time while I'm stuck here," I said. I hobbled over to an empty side and hummed again. A small couch just big enough for three materialized just in time for me to collapse on it.

"Blimey, sis, wot did Mac do ta ya?" Teaser gasped when she saw me.

"You name it, he did it," I groaned. "Then there was the sparring practice."

"We 'eard 'bout tha'. Sunshine, Bu'ersco'ch, and Echo told us abou' a queen who threa'ened 'em within an inch of their loives," Rumpleteaser nodded sagely. Her brother apparently didn't hear my last sentence: he stood flabbergasted and I could hear the wheels turning in his head

"Even tha'?" Jerrie said incredulously, just barely a whisper. I knew what he was referring to.

"Everything except that. I scratched him and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine if he even so much as tried to do that. It earned me an extra electrocution, though," I told them. My defiance made Jerrie and Teaser smile a bit.

"Tha's our lil sistah!" Jerrie gently slapped me on the back. "An' we 'ave news!"

I sat up slightly. "Good or bad?"

"Which'd ya rathah 'ear?" Teaser sat next to me. Jerrie set his sack on the floor behind the bed and sat on the piano bench.

"I guess I could use some good news," I admitted.

Jerrie rubbed his paws together. "So, Tease and Oi split up and Tease goes talkin' ta the queens an' askin' if they could watch ya lil romance. Grids said she'd do i', but she needed payment. Meanwhile, Oi wen' ou' an' picked up a couple i'ems an' now Grids is ya chaperone."

My jaw dropped. "You did all that for me?" The cats nodded. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Don' mention i', sis, now d'ya 'ave a le'ah foh ya tom-friend? Jerr an' Oi ah goin' ou'," Teaser gently ruffled my head fur.

"Also, sis, wot did ya do ta make Mac bea' ya so hahd? Everyone 'eard Mac yellin' an' ya yellin' back. Oi even learned a couple new wohds from ya, an' tha's a fea' in an' of i'self," Jerr gently placed his paw on my arm as he sat next to me. I smiled, then winced as the pain came back again.

"I told him no. I wouldn't help him destroy the cats who had taken me in," I grimaced, "and now he's determined to make me agree, but I'm not going to do it. He can beat me black and blue, electrocute me until I smoke, try to kiss me until he is sore, but I'm not going to agree to that electromaniac."

The calico twins shook their heads. "Oi don' know wheh all tha' courage came from, bu' i' cehtainly didn' come from us. Ya eithah the braves' queen I evah saw oh the stupides'." Jerrie whistled.

"ill settle for the bravest," I chuckled. I slowly stood up and stumbled to the writing desk. I gently pulled out the necessary items for recording and quickly scrawled out my message. I hummed and waved my paw over the paper. It shivered for a second and the letters rearranged themselves to become a blank parchment with the words, 'illic es amica mea?'. I said the phrase to myself. My face appeared on the parchment much like Quaxo's had, except without the mass of bruises and scratches that covered my face.

"Beloved Quaxo, I met Macavity today just after I received your letter. He tried to persuade me to betray you, but I refused.

I will meet you at the Wellington Arms tomorrow with my chaperone. Rumpleteaser managed to convince her to watch us for an hour or two. I will be there at sunset. Send my love to the rest of the gang, and tell Munk, Bomba, and Deme that I'm all right and I have used their tips. I miss you with all my heart, Quax. Yours until Heaviside do us part, Melody."

It didn't explain all of what happened, but I didn't want to worry my tom-friend with all the craziness I was subjected to here. I sealed the letter and handed it to Teaser. she hid it in Jerrie's sack. "by the way, Tease, who is going to be my chaperone? you said someone called Grids?" I asked.

"'Er name is really Griddlebone, an' theh's nothin' she loikes moh than a love story," Jerrie said as he hauled the sack onto his shoulder.

"I agree, especially if it's forbidden love," a queen said behind me. I jumped and came face to face with the infamous white Persian, Griddlebone.


	12. The Wellington Arms

I'M ALIVE! barely.

I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but life and transitioning to a new school got in the way. I've also been working on my baking skills. Turns out, I can make a mean Lemon meringue pie.

Redvintage888: I imagine the cats in this story to be humanoid in the Junkyard and Warehouse, but because of magic, humans only regular cats. Thanks for making me think about it!

This is a very fluffy chapter but beware. Sh*t's going to hit the fan in about two chapters so be warned.

Disclaimer: I dont own Cats or the song "Endless Love" If i did, then I wouldn't be writing this.

I have digital lemon meringue pie for any and everyone who reviews. If I get five reviews, then I'll get the next chapter up. Ok? ok. Please R&R!

* * *

"We'll leave ya two ta chat," Teaser said as she and Jerrie tiptoed out of my room. I hummed quickly and created suitable tea things on a small table in front of the couch.

"Won't you sit down, Griddlebone?" I said and fought the wave of exhaustion that threatened to collapse over me. the white Persian sashayed over to my couch and daintily sat on the faded sofa.

"Please darling, call me Grids, it's easier," Griddlebone said, her voice dripping with sugar. "I'll cut to the chase, darling, where did you meet this tom, when did you meet him, what's his name, how old is he, how cute is he, when did you become a thing, and finally, does he appreciate you?" Griddlebone listed. I barely kept up with her demands.

"I met him in the Jellicle Junkyard on my first day there; his name is Quaxo; he's twenty-one, I think; he is super cute; we became a thing yesterday or the day before; and he's been worried sick about me being here," I managed to say. I sat on the couch and shakily started to pour the tea.

"Hmm, I feel like I've heard that name before, but it's probably the name of one of Macavity's victims," Grids shrugged, then daintily took a small cake. "So how did you meet this Quaxo? And on a scale of Growltiger to Everlasting Cat, exactly how cute is he?"

"I ran into him when Tantomile was showing me where I would sleep. Things just kind of evolved from there. He asked me out to the Jellicle Ball, but I couldn't go because of the whole Macavity deal. And how about I show you a picture of what he looks like," I blushed, closed my eyes and hummed, trying to convey what Quaxo was to me to Grids. I slowly opened them and almost squealed like Etcetera.

There was Quaxo, in all his glory, on a small portion of the wall. I pressed my paw to my head, trying to stop the room from spinning. I heard Grids gasp, then squeal.

"Oh. My. Everlasting. Cat. He is adorable! When can I meet him? And is he as handsome as this picture?"

"Yes, and since I'm planning to meet him tomorrow, you can see him yourself!"

Grids squealed in excitement. "Where and when are you meeting him? We can probably slip away for an hour or two."

"The Wellington Arms tomorrow at sunset. Is that a good time?"

Grids nodded, "The Wellington Arms is right between the Warehouse and the Junkyard, and sunset is when Macavity is taking his nap. Disturb him then and you're history. Also, what happened to you?"

"Macavity," I grimaced. "Any tips on how to deal with the pain?"

Grids shook her head, "only to grit your teeth and bear it, sweetie. By the way, I never got your name. And I want to know how long you've loved Quaxo."

"I'm Melody," I blushed, "and I've had a crush on Quaxo ever since I can remember."

"How do you mean?" Grids asked. She picked up the teapot and gracefully poured each of us a cup. "Do you take sugar, Mel?"

"No, thank you. And I mean that I know stuff, like how Macavity's going to topple the Junkyard. It's not going to work, though," I said and gingerly picked up my teacup, my arms protesting very loudly.

Grids nodded and downed her cup. "Well, Melody, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can tell that you need rest and recuperation from whatever Macavity did to you. And don't worry, I may be a bit of a gossip, but I can keep a secret." I nodded and hummed. The tea things vanished. I got to my feet and promptly collapsed on the ground. My head spun and threatened to black out.

"Are you alright, Mel?" Grids asked with a note of concern in her voice. She gently helped me to my feet and led me to the bed in the corner.

"Yes. Maybe. Okay, I'm not alright. Mac went all out and using my magic just makes it that much better," I confessed. She looked concerned.

"I'll post someone at your door, so you won't be disturbed," Grids stood and went to my door.

"Make sure Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser can get in," I called after her. Grids nodded and gently shut the door. I could hear her muffled yelling for someone. I sighed and soon fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

I managed to not dream, but a very loud voice startled me out of sleep. I crawled out of bed and stretched sleepily. I still felt like I had first been run over with one of Skimbleshanks' trains, then had been used as a doll for an overly enthusiastic little girl, but at least I didn't feel like roadkill.

Scratch that, the roadkill feeling was now back.

Rumpleteaser bustled in much like her mother, Jenny. I felt a twinge of nostalgia: if Teaser ever got out of crime, she would be amazing as a Gumbie cat.

"Top o' the mo'nin' to ya, sis," she said cheerfully. She placed the tray she had in her paws on my small table. She then proceeded to hand me a letter and pour ice water down my back. I squawked and quickly set the letter before it got wet.

"What in the name of Heaviside did'ya do that for?" I shivered. I heard someone shout my name. Teaser's grin faded.

"The boss wan's ya," she whispered. "As fah as Oi can tell, 'e 'as a couple thing ta say 'bout ya li'l show yestahday." I groaned.

"I barely survived yesterday, Tease. And then after the meeting, we had to train and-" I whispered. "And I have my meeting with Quaxo tonight. He swore that he would obliterate any and every person who hurt me."

"Tha's a cheery though', sis. A' leas' ya 'ave a tom-friend 'oo'll do tha' foh ya," Teaser whispered back as she passed me a towel. "Ya be'ah go. Mac's only gonna ge' moh pissed. Oi'll just stay 'ere and ge' ready foh Grids."

I nodded and dried myself as fast as I could. Macavity was now banging on the walls and screaming my name, along with lots of other obscenities that I couldn't repeat in the Junkyard if I didn't want Jenny to wash my mouth out with detergent or something equally nasty. I ran to Macavity's door as quickly as I could with my back, which burned like fire. I guessed that I had torn open the mat of scabs again. I paused before Macavity's office. I didn't have to go in there. I could probably find my way back to the Junkyard. Since I now had super sensitive hearing, sight, and smell, how hard could it be?

Then I remembered that I would probably never get past the entrance. Macavity probably had hundreds, no, thousands of hench-cats at his disposal, and if all of them were told to find me, chances were I was going to get found and either die or get brought back so I wish I was dead.

On that cheery prospect, I knocked on the wooden door quietly. Macavity stopped screaming long enough to growl, "enter." I quickly entered and pressed myself against the door, the one sturdy thing in the entire office.

Macavity had had a full Kylo Ren tantrum. Papers were scattered everywhere and some were on fire and slowly fizzling out. The big wooden desk was overturned and new scratches marred the polished wood. I gulped. Apparently, Macavity was not in a good mood.

Macavity himself dominated most of the room. One paw was lit on fire, the other crackled with electricity. "Melody. I believe I have been more than generous. I have given you your own barracks. I have given you the privilege to train with my employees. I have given you adequate rations. And how do you repay me?" He snarled and lobbed a fireball at the door. I squeaked and ducked. The fireball smashed against the door right where my head had been a moment ago. "You not only scorn my generous offer to let you work for me, you scorn the entire warehouse. You are now respected, and rumors are flying that you're here to dispose of me." Macavity extinguished his hands and gave me a cruel grin. "Now, we can't have that, can we?"

I quickly shook my head. I had already been terrified of Macavity, but this took fear to a whole new level. But at the same time, I wanted to be this guy's hench-cat. He seemed charismatic and seemed to care about what happened. I had scared those toms within an inch of their lives. If a cat that powerful was working against me, I'd quake in my shoes.

Wait, Macavity was terrified of me? It would make sense. I was a wild card, a girl who was a threat and/or an ally to both parties at work: Macavity and the Jellicles. But right now, I was at the mercy of the Napoleon of Crime, the Joker of the feline world. Except there was no Batman to keep him in check. and certainly no Robin in a green Speedo. But Quaxo would look pretty hot in a Speedo...

I shook my head to clear that image. daydreaming about Quaxo in a Speedo would have to wait until I was either out of this room or on the other side of the city in Quaxo's arms. Preferably in the Junkyard. Macavity paced the length of the office, occasionally swatting out a flame that had caught on his fur. "What to do? What to do?" He muttered. "I can't kill you because that will almost guarantee the Jellicles attacking and my own employees' revolt." He grinned cruelly at me. "What would you suggest I do with you, my dear? Kill you? keep you under house arrest? let a couple of the toms at you?" I shivered. I didn't like any of those options.

"You could let me go?" I squeaked hopefully. Macavity just chuckled and continued pacing.  
"I could give you the same treatment as I gave that queen- oh what was her name? Persephone? Hera? Hestia? Oh, Demeter," Macavity growled and placed his paw under my chin forcing me to look him in the face. I squeezed my eyes shut and jerked away from him.  
"You don't need to give me any special treatment. I'll just go. I have the training you wanted me to do," I hissed and turned to make an easy escape. But, of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. I felt something tighten around my neck, choking me. I started to lift up in the air as I struggled to free my throat. I immediately knew what was happening. Granted it was from an entirely different fandom, but I believed that Macavity was force-choking me. Despite my fear of not being able to breathe, I couldn't help but wish I had some kind of documentation of this. Then I could prove to my friends back home that they all now owed me 50 bucks.

Macavity seemed to not be straining himself at all. In fact, he was choking me with one hand and sipping a drink in the other. He drained it and then crushed the glass. I threatened to black out, but I still fought. My lungs burned, and I could feel something inside me start to bubble. What did Cori and Tanto say about using magic? Something about using too much would make you implode, and using too little would make you spontaneously combust? I had a very bad feeling that if I didn't use magic sooner rather than later, it was going to get very messy.

"Maca- air- please" I gasped and clawed at the invisible hand around my neck. Macavity glanced at me surprised then released the choke hold. I slumped to the ground and breathed heavily. Never before was I so grateful for air and oxygen.

"So? What'd you think? I can always tweak it so it's more fun for me to watch. Next time I might even start probing that little head of yours. Just for giggles and grins," Macavity said thoughtfully like I was an interesting test specimen, which I suppose I was, in a rather twisted way. "Would you like to continue?"

I didn't even have the energy to shake my head. All my focus was just trying to not let Macavity see how much he hurt me. I could handle beatings, I could handle burns, heck, I could even handle electrocution. But not being able to talk or sing? That scared me. If one couldn't talk, then one couldn't really communicate. And being able to communicate with an audience was one of the reasons I loved to sing.

"No answer? Perhaps I'll have to resort to other methods. A caged bird who can sing, but won't sing, must be made to sing. Isn't that right, Songbird?" Macavity said. I turned away from him and started to sing softly. I could and would sing if only to just keep Macavity off my back.  
"Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the Hidden Paw.  
For he's the master criminal who can defy the law.  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard. The Flying Squad's despair.  
For when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there."

I slowly got to my feet, still not looking at him. As I sang about Macavity's misdeeds and depravity, I allowed a little magic to color my music. It flew and wove itself into the words and allowed an orchestra to accompany my song. It also raced across my broken back and laced my wounds together. I knew it was only temporary, but at least I wouldn't be incapacitated. I sang the entire Macavity song through, and then patiently waited for the verdict. Even if Macavity didn't like it, at least I'd gotten magic out. At least I probably wouldn't spontaneously combust in the very near future.

"Well, it seems that the Songbird can and will sing if properly motivated," Macavity said. "I'll have to look into that."

"Can I go now? Please?" I whispered. I just wanted to get this day over with, and Macavity wasn't making it any easier.

"Of course not. I haven't properly punished you for insubordination," Macavity said cheerfully. "You know, it's quite therapeutic. You should try it sometime."

* * *

Macavity beat me until he was happy, which took about twenty-ish minutes. I bore it silently. I was thinking about Quaxo and our first official date that night. that made it slightly more bearable. Finally, he threw me out, stating that he had work to do. I gingerly got to my feet and surveyed what I could. Claw marks, check. Burns, check. Black ooze, check. Bruises, check. Soreness, check. Yep, I was all here and accounted for. But everything burned and hurt. If this was going to be every day, then I was screwed. I limped to the training area and found Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser.

"Evahlastin', sis, ya look loike ya 'ad a run-in wiv a wall tha' wouldn' leave ya alone an' then decided ta throw flamin' swords a' ya," Teaser shuddered as she gently stroked my shoulder. "Oi've 'ad worse, though. One toime, Mac fried me an' 'ad me foh dinnah." I blinked, then lightly punched her.

"Shut up, Rumpleteaser."

"Bu' seriously. Wotcha do ta make the boss go bawllistic?" Jerrie asked as he hefted his baseball bat.

"It's not really important. I'll tell you later. But Quaxo is going to literally burn this place to the ground when he sees me tonight. You remember his threat," I said and shuddered. I quickly changed the subject. "So what's going on? I don't remember this much prep yesterday."

"Tha' was Tuesday. Tuesday's ah awlways 'and ta 'and comba'. Wednesdays 'ave stra'egy tied in," Teaser explained. She nodded like that explained everything. "You're wiv us."

"Okay?" I wasn't entirely sure whether that was a good thing, but if I was with Jerrie and Teaser, things couldn't get any worse. At least I wouldn't have any toms being disgusting around. "What's the goal?"

"We 'ave ta get the othah team's base captured," Jerry said cheerfully. "But we go' you so, i' should be easy ahs pie. We also 'ave ta defend our own base from the othah team."

"So it's like capture the flag? with weapons? and a higher chance of death than normal?"

"Jus' wai' until Fridays. Then we bring ou' the dogs." Teaser said as she started running toward another group of cats. Jerrie followed his sister and was greeted warmly by his teammates. I reluctantly followed, both because of my wounds, and because I wasn't sure I like this new version of "capture the flag". I had never been good at running and sports when I was a human, and I doubted I was going to be good as a feline. Teaser sped over to me and gently placed her hand on my back. She led me to the group. "Yo, guys, this's me youngah sistah, 'Armony. She's gonna be our specially secre' weapon," Teaser whispered excitedly.

"How? She's a young slip of a thing and she's pretty banged up too," a blue-ish queen objected. She carried an arsenal around her waist: hand grenades, pouches of what looked to be powder and a rifle with a bayonet.

"Show 'em, sis," Teaser whispered to me. I noticed Jerrie out of the corner of my eye talking fervently to a group of toms. I shrugged it off. I knew Teaser wanted me to do magic, but I couldn't think of a spell that was both showy and low-key. I settled for spreading my paws and allowing sparkles to collect in them. I then made the sparkles fly between my paws and, unintentionally, caused them to form a picture of Quaxo. I blushed then dusted the portrait away.

"Who's that cute tom? A lover?" a calico queen giggled. "He's hot."

"Is sparkles all you can do?" A giant gray tom rumbled. he seemed unimpressed.

"No, I can also levitate, heal a little bit, do illusions, and dance," I protested. A loud air horn cut me off. I skittered to Jerrie. Air horns were loud normally, but with my extra sensitive hearing, it was like a nuclear bomb combined with a Super Bowl stadium screaming went off in my ear. I know I got some funny looks, but I hung to Jerrie like he was my lifeline.

"Gerroff me," Jerrie mumbled. I sheepishly let go of him.

"Sorry," I whispered sheepishly.

"That's the horn. Our base is Barrack # 24601. You got your positions. Now go!" the blue queen said. Everyone scattered. In a matter of seconds, everyone was gone except the blue queen and me. She glanced over at me. "Why aren't you in your post?" she snapped.

"I never got one," I stammered.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have magic, right? So use it. Get into enemy territory and either distract or get information. Got it?" I nodded and quickly ran off to find trouble before the other queen could assign me trouble.

Trouble found me instead. I ran straight into a crowd of toms. They all turned to glare at me, and who should be there but the three toms I had run into yesterday.

"Umm... hi?" I squeaked. "I'm just going to turn around and leave the way I came, okay? Okay. Bye!" I quickly sprinted back the way I came and climbed up into the rafters. This was officially terrifying. Not only was I terrible at capture the flag, I didn't even know where my own base was. I had no weapons, I couldn't use magic because there was a very high chance of me spontaneously combusting and I had already used quite a bit: the stuff in Macavity's office, the sparkles, and now an camouflage spell to hide myself up here, and to top it all off, I had a boyfriend who was going to incinerate everything because his father had hurt me. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

As I found out, things could get a lot worse. after what seemed like hours crouching in the rafters, I found a base, at least it looked like a base. Then my claws slipped on the wood and my camouflage spell suddenly wore off. I had to dodge arrows and spears while precariously dangling twenty-ish feet off the ground. Fortunately for me, the game was called, and the team I was on won. I used one last spell to teleport to safety: my room. I collapsed on my couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey! It's time to see your tom-friend!" an overly cheerful voice woke me. I groaned and swatted at the people gently shaking me.

"Go 'way!" I groaned, "Just give me five more minutes."

"Nope!" Griddlebone said and pulled me off the couch. A large slice of pain tore through my back and I gasped. "Oops. Sorry, love."

"No problem, Grids. Just... be careful," I gritted my teeth against the pain. I carefully was pulled to my feet.

"Ah you awlroit, sis?" Teaser said gently as she brought me a cup of tea. Chamomile, by the smell of it.

"Thanks, Tease. I think I'm okay. It's just a flesh wound," I managed between sips. "But we've got bigger problems to worry about: namely, Quaxo."

Griddlebone nodded wisely. "I heard about your tomfriend's declaration. Which means that we need to get you patched up as well as we can before we go." I nodded in agreement. I noticed something was off in my room.

"Wait, where's Jerrie?" I asked nervously.

"relahx, sis. 'E's jus' pickin' up a couple i'ems foh us," Teaser reassured me. I nodded.

"I can't thank you three enough for everything that you've done for me," I said and set the empty mug on the coffee table. "Now can we do something to get me through tonight that won't end with Quaxo nuking the Warehouse?"

Griddlebone grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

The next two hours were spent massaging, greasing, and healing my back and my various other injuries. Mungojerrie appeared about an hour in and brought oils, perfumes (some of which Griddlebone refused to share), and other items the queens had sent for. By sundown, I was deemed perfect.

Griddlebone had me cast a simple glamour on my back, disguising the real damage, and used the powders and other items to hide the rest of the damage. She had styled, primped, and squeezed me into the gorgeous queen I hadn't been since the Junkyard.

"There you are, darling," purred Griddlebone, "Quaxo will be beside himself when he sees you."

"Evehlahstin' Ca', sis" whistled Jerrie, "ya look loik ya came straigh' from 'Eaviside i'self. Oi'd touch ya ta see if ya was real, bu' then Oi'd muss ya up." I purred when he said that. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and I hardly recognized myself. Jerrie was right. I practically glowed like an angel.

"Well, moonligh's a-wastin', sis. Ya be'ah go. Quaxo migh' think ya stood 'I'm up," Rumpleteaser teased. Griddlebone nodded and bustled me out of my room. Outside I could hear the calico twins arguing who would get to whale on Quaxo first if he didn't treat me right. I grinned.

"Thank you so much for everything, Griddlebone," I whispered as we dashed through the Warehouse., "I don't know how I can ever repay you,"

"You don't need to repay me. Just have a good time with your tom-friend, and that will be enough payment for me. Now be careful and don't muss your head-fur!" Griddlebone replied. I nodded and we managed to get outside the Warehouse without any trouble.

As soon as we were outside, I wrinkled my nose at the smell. Acrid fumes of sweat, cologne, perfume, and rotten body odor attacked my nose and eyes. "What is that stench?" I choked.

"Humans," Griddlebone answered with a sniff, "you get used to it after a while. But they smell like Heaviside compared to some of the jobs I've had to do." I shook my head. Humans smelled so disgusting it was a wonder that they didn't smell themselves. "Come on. The faster we get to the Wellington Arms the faster you can be in your tom-friends arms."

We reached the Wellington Arms in good time, with minimal tearing of my back. I thought the alley looked familiar, but I shrugged it off. How many alleys were there between the Junkyard and the Warehouse?

"Melody?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around and smiled.

"Quaxo," I whispered and in a moment his lips were on mine. A cough broke up our kiss. Griddlebone waved.

"oh, Quax, this is-" I started.

"My name is Veronica. I'm Melody's chaperone," Griddlebone interrupted.

"Enchanted, Ms. Veronica. Thank you for bringing me my Melody," Quaxo said smoothly and kissed her paw. I gently swatted him.

"Quaxo," I chided him teasingly, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Of course," Quaxo purred and spun me into another kiss. We broke apart after a couple minutes. "I've missed you so much, Songbird," he whispered.

"Me too, darling." I purred. "Every minute."

"Angel, do you want to go in? It's getting a little chilly," Quaxo asked. I nodded gratefully. "are you coming, Ms. Veronica?"

"Yes, Mr..." Griddlebone started.

"Call me Houdini," Quaxo finished for her. She nodded.

"let's go, lovebirds," she purred and led the way into the Wellington Arms. I followed on Quaxo's arm, whispering sweet nothings to each other. As soon as we entered I stopped dead.

"Everlasting Cat, no," I whispered, "no, nonononono, no!" I now knew why the alley had seemed so familiar. I'd been there before.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Quaxo whispered worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. This is the bar I was at with Jerrie and Teaser," I hissed. "My name is Selene here, so just go along with it. Also we might be called to sing a duet, so we need to think of something."

"I got one. My humans play it all the time when they're being romantic, as the humans say," He cleared his throat and quietly sang the first few notes. I recognized it and nodded. I knew that song: it was one of the first I had learned during my advanced piano class in the fall.

"Let's slay with feels," I smiled and took his elbow. Quaxo looked at me, confused.

"Did you use another metaphor?" He asked. I laughed like I hadn't in days.

"Sherlock just solved another mystery," I teased him. "But thanks. You don't know how much I needed that."

"I do it because I love you, Songbird," Quaxo said and pulled his arm around me. I winced. The glamour would only disguise the look, not the pain. Quaxo glanced at me concerned. "Mel? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I smiled nervously at him. "Nothing, darling. I'm just a little sore. Dancing practice." I lied. I could tell he wasn't convinced, but he let me lie. I rested my head on his shoulder. Even if I never got out of this Macavity situation, at least his son was kind and thoughtful.

We slowly entered the Wellington Arms, me gripping Quaxo's arm. The smell of alcohol flooded my nose and I wrinkled it. No drinking at all, not even a drop, I promised myself. We managed to get halfway to the booth Griddlebone had snatched before a drunken tom grabbed me, and slurred, "Hey, yur lork familier. Don' Oi know *hic* yur frum sumewhere?" I slapped his paws.

"Get your grubby mitts off of me," I hissed and moved closer to Quaxo, who bristled.

"You heard her. Don't make me do anything that I'll regret," Quaxo snapped and led me toward Griddlebone. She already had a slew of empty shot glasses and was downing another.

"Hello, darlings. Just having a little drink. You two chat or whatever you kids do these days. I'm heading back to the bar for another shot. Can I bring back anything for you two?" she hiccuped. I shook my head and leaned on Quaxo's shoulder. No matter what happened, I knew that Quaxo would love and protect me.

Griddlebone staggered back with a bottle of what smelled to be whiskey. She tipped it up and took a long draught. "By the way, the bar tender wants ta see ya," she slurred and wiped her mouth. I glanced at Quaxo and squeezed his hand nervously. He smiled and brought mine to his lips. _Go, darling. See what he wants. I'll be right behind you,_ I heard him think. I nodded and weaved my way to the bar counter. I sat on a stool and quickly got his attention. He grinned.

"Selene! Kitten! you were absolutely amazing last time you were here! I've never had so many customers!" He grinned and leaned over the counter to shake my paw. "So many customers that I even want to hire you!"

"Wait, what?"

"I want to hire you. You'd work behind the bar, and sing with Sasha. Cat knows she needs a partner. And you'd get 5 pounds a week plus any and all tips you get. What do you say?" He stuck out his paw and smiled. I glanced at Quaxo quickly. He smiled.

"Sir-" I started, but he cut me off with a wave.

"Please, call me Thomas," he purred.

"Thomas, I'm afraid I can't take your offer right now. I've got... family issues I have to tend to," I said and pointedly looked at Quaxo. Thomas nodded.

"Well, if you ever need a job, I'd be happy to give you one here. You know, you're going to break a lot of toms' hearts when they find out youre out of the picture," he chuckled. "can I ask a favor, though? Can you give Sasha a break? perhaps with your tom-friend?"

I nodded. "when?"

"As soon as Sasha is done with this song." I nodded again and made my way back to Quaxo and Griddlebone. Griddlebone was wasted and snored loud enough to wake a pollicle. Quaxo was just trying not to laugh. I kissed him gently on the cheek. "Quax?" I whispered.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered back and captured my lips in a real kiss.

"Showtime," I giggled after we broke apart. He smiled.

"Let's slay with feels," he chuckled and held out his arm. I giggled and took it. We made our way to the stage in the corner. I was suddenly glad that neither of us had had anything to drink. We'd both be bumbling idiots and that was unacceptable. The black queen was just finishing her song and was met with applause and tears. Apparently she was singing some sappy ballad that left everyone in tears. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello again, kitten. You're up next?" she purred. She smiled again and jumped off the stage. "Stage is yours. Break a leg." I smiled gratefully and climbed the stage steps, Quaxo only a couple steps behind me. I heard cheers and a couple boos when Quaxo and I emerged on the stage. Quaxo flashed a grin at me and sat down on the piano bench. I didn't know he could play, but the Original Conjuring Cat always had a couple more tricks up his sleeve. He started to play and sing.

 **"My love,**  
 **There's only you in my life**  
 **The only thing that's right,** " he crooned gently.

" _My first love,_  
 _You're every breath that I take_  
 _You're every step I make_ ," I crooned back. I really did love him. He was my first crush and my first actual boy-friend.

" _And your eyes-_ "

 **"Your eyes, your eyes."**

 _ **"They tell me how much you care**_  
 _ **Ooh yes, you will always be**_  
 _ **My endless love**_

 _ **"Two hearts,**_  
 _ **Two hearts that beat as one**_  
 _ **Our lives have just begun,"**_ It was true. Even though I had been on plenty of dates as a human, I had never found a guy who wanted to go out beyond two dates, much less someone who completed me as well as Quaxo.

 _ **"'Cause you,**_  
 _ **You mean the world to me**_ , Oh," Quaxo did really mean the world to me. I don't know how I would have gotten through my first couple days at the Junkyard without him  
 _"I know._ "  
 **"I know."**  
" _ **I've found in you**_  
 _ **My endless love**_

 _ **"And, YES**_  
 _ **You'll be the only one**_  
 _ **'Cause NO one can deny**_  
 _ **This love I have inside**_  
 _ **And I'll give it all to you,**_ " Even if this relationship didn't work out because of a certain Napoleon of Crime, I would always love Quaxo. No matter what.

 **"My love,** " Quaxo sang softly.

 _"My love, my love,"_ I echoed back. During the song, we had gotten closer to each other, close enough to kiss. I felt my magic twitch in my voice and paws. I knew it wasn't long before I absolutely had to get it out. _**"My endless love**_ ," Quaxo and I breathed and as the last piano notes lingered, we pressed our lips together. It didn't matter that dozens of cats were watching us and now cheering for us. It didn't matter that Griddlebone was drunk senseless. It didn't matter that Macavity was going to destroy the Junkyard. All that mattered in that moment was our love.

Our endless love.


	13. I Miss the Biggest Dance Party Ever

Five Reviews! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Oh my gosh thank you so much for all the positive feedback you guys have given me regarding this story. I'm so happy that you guys like this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I open up my inbox and see a slew of reviews, favorites and follows! I always do a little awkward happy dance in my seat when I see them, so keep them coming!

Speaking of reviews, I have a bit of a problem. Next chapter, stuff goes down, sh*t hits the fan, and whatnot, so do you guys want me to post a warning at the beginning of the chapter or have no spoilers? Please let me know in the review section what you guys think! Lets try to hit five reviews on this chapter again and I'll hustle my tush to get the next chapter up. K? Please R&R! Lights, Camera, ACTION!

* * *

I got home safely from the Wellington Arms. Griddlebone broke a Warehouse record for longest hang-over. Everyone at the Warehouse knew that I had a love outside, but somehow word of it never reached Macavity. The only reason I knew this is I was summoned to Macavity's office almost daily and he always started by listing my transgressions from the previous day, and he never mentioned the Jellicles unless he was ranting about me not signing.

As a part of my "persuasion", as Macavity put it, I almost never got any sleep, I had to train every day after Mac's almost daily beatings, and I witnessed things a normal cat would have nightmares for weeks.

The only light in that miserable place was Jerrie and Teaser, Griddlebone, and Quaxo. I practically lived to read his letters from the Junkyard and floated to and from our secret meetings at the Wellington Arms. Griddlebone, after that first time, never drank more than a shot. Or three. Sometimes the twins would come and I'd get a lesson and an extra healing. They were discreet enough that Quaxo almost never caught the faint whiff of magic.

About three weeks into my stay at Macavity's, I woke up feeling... different. The sun was approaching its zenith, but what really threw me off was the lack of noise. Normally when I woke up I either heard Macavity screaming, the regular hustle and bustle of the Warehouse, or the wails of tortured cats.

I carefully climbed out of bed, and smiled slightly at the tray Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser left me. We may not have been real siblings, but I liked having an older brother and sister that watched out for me. Jerrie and Teaser always went heisting in the early morning and usually brought something for me to eat back to the warehouse since the rations were absolutely disgusting and Macavity cut mine as part of his twelve-step program to break me. Today's special was leftover argentine joint, potatoes and greens.

Next to the tray was a letter from Quaxo. I grinned. Thanks to Macavity's rigorous training and excruciating torment for me and constantly sending Jerrie and Teaser heisting on the other side of London, Quaxo and I couldn't see each other or write to each other as much as we would have liked. We only got letters about once every two days and saw each other about once every ten days.

The first thing Quaxo told me in his letter was that the Jellicle Ball was tonight. I paused. No wonder the warehouse was silent as the grave. Everyone was either out getting things for tonight or staying out of Macavity's way. I finished reading the message and flopped on my couch. All my life I had dreamed of attending a Jellicle Ball and who knew if I was staying long enough to attend the next one. I was really going to miss the biggest dance party in the history of dancing. All because of a stupid villain who also had control of my entire existence. That was harsh.

A knock on my door broke my train of thought. I quickly activated my illusion. Once again, I thanked my lucky stars that my magic itself didn't make any noise. Otherwise I'd already be dead.

I quickly opened my door. It was Viktor. He grunted and motioned for me to follow him. I rolled my eyes. Another Macavity encounter of the worst kind to look forward to. I didn't know why Viktor insisted on escorting me to Macavity's office every time he wanted me. I was perfectly capable of getting there on my own. I entered Macavity's office and placed a spell of protection around me. Macavity was still a wild card.

"Ah, Melody," Macavity purred as he laced his claws together, "you look positively ravishing this morning." I shuddered.

"What do you want? I'm still not signing," I hissed, "and you look particularly cheerful today. Are you looking forward to me being in excruciating pain from your newest torment?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't have anything planned for you today. But if you really want-"

"Nope. I'm fine," I said hurriedly before he could change his mind.

"But the problem is I have to find some way to keep you from getting underfoot. Tonight's the Jellicle Ball, and I plan on making an entrance." I snorted, and felt a witty retort on my lips. I don't even remember what I said, but Macavity pinned me by the neck to a wall. I inwardly cursed. There was going to be absolutely no way I could hide these bruises from Quaxo. I quickly choked out an apology and Macavity dropped me on the ground.

Choking me had become one of his favorite activities. I think he figured out how broken it left me, but he always force-choked me, not manually like this. He sauntered back to his desk like nothing had happened. I limped back to my chair and silently gasped for air. "So, I propose three options," he continued, "Number one: I can leave you with a couple of hench cats and it will be your job to please them until tomorrow morning." I shook my head hard. "Number two: I can hang you from the rafters by your dew claws." I shook my head again and hid my paws behind my back. "Or option three: I can hypnotize you into a deep sleep from which you won't awake for three days. Your pick."

I made a face and started rapidly thinking. Option one was out of the picture. No questions asked. Option two didn't sound like much fun either. After all, why would any cat in their right mind consent to hang from their dew claws for twenty-four hours? So option three was the obvious one to pick. But if I was asleep, then there was a chance a tom could be a slime bucket and I'd have no defense. And I would probably be stuck in my room which would throw a wrench into my plan to help save Old Deuteronomy. But maybe I could wheel and deal with Macavity. It worked once and it was worth a shot.

"Macavity, I would like Option three on three conditions," I said cautiously. He leaned back in his chair.

"I'm feeling generous today, so name your three conditions," he purred.

I mentally pumped my fist, then winced. I felt pain even if I was doing mental stuff. "First, while I'm asleep, you can't force me to do anything except sleep."

"Why, Melody, why on earth would you ever think that?" Macavity chuckled. I laid my ears back and narrowed my eyes. "Fine, I swear it."

"Second, I get to sleep in the main part of the warehouse."

Macavity hissed in annoyance. "Why should I let you do that? You would be in the way of everyone and I'd have to spare several hench-cats to watch you."

"Would you rather have an incapacitated magic user with a couple guards or a fully aware magic cat who has full reign over your headquarters?" I demanded. I had put charms and spells around my room that prevented Macavity messing with my dreams and I was pretty sure it would handle sleeping spells too. I guess spending a couple years doing debate and improvisation was worthwhile. I never thought that they'd be useful in bargaining with the Napoleon of Crime.

"You have a point there. Alright, I'll allow it, but," Macavity answered with a small grin, "you must provide refreshments at regular intervals for your babysitters and you must be moved to your quarters once I get back." I rolled my eyes and nodded my consent.

"Third and finally, all spells I cast within one hour of falling asleep must be permanent until I wake up." I finished and waited for the verdict. This condition was critical because I needed two spells to make this work. One was one that Coricopat and Tantomile taught me at one of Quaxo's and my dates, and the other was one that I had tailored myself. But I needed to hide them in a bunch of other spells to keep them inconspicuous.

Macavity frowned. "I understand the need for a spell to provide refreshments. What other spells do you need?" He leaned forward and glared at me.

"One to provide protection, another for comfort, and a third for needs, not to mention the other spell for refreshments," I listed. _Not to mention a couple spells to save Old Deuteronomy._ I thought. I had learned early on that if he wasn't in my head, then he couldn't read thoughts. And I wasn't letting him in again.

Macavity nodded, then leaned forward. "Cast your spells," he said quietly.

"Wait, now?" I stammered.

"Now," Macavity said again with a hint of a growl. I gulped. Hopefully I could pull this off: six spells, two of them supposed to stay hidden, said at the rate of approximately six words per second to keep the two spells hidden, and singing every word and note correctly. No pressure. No pressure at all.

Macavity growled again, stating his impatience. I took a deep breath and started casting my spells. It took me nearly five minutes to sing my spells and I felt the familiar drain as the magic took its toll. In addition to casting the spells, I had put a timer on them, putting them off until I was asleep or until the appropriate time. I glanced at Macavity. He seemed impressed.

"Nice casting," he commented. "I'll have to experiment with that later." I gulped.

Macavity conjured a small, overstuffed chair in the corner. I nervously sat down in it. "The chair makes everything easier, no?" He purred. I gulped again. Hopefully Macavity wouldn't poke too hard into the spells I cast. Otherwise I was toast.

Macavity opened a cabinet and pulled out an amber liquid and two glasses. "Care for a drink?" He purred as he poured the liquid. I shook my head. "Well, you don't get a say in the matter." He handed me a glass and leaned on his desk. I sniffed the liquid suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"A little concoction I made."

"What does it do?"

"Different things for different people," he shrugged.

"I wish you would stop being so cryptic," I muttered, but I took a swig nonetheless. It tasted bitter, but a sharp glare from Macavity persuaded me that it wasn't too bad and I downed the glass. As soon as the last drop trickled down my throat, I felt something bubble, then pop. "Macavity?" I tried to ask, but it came out as more of a whimper. Macavity smiled cruelly.

"Perfect. Now, Melody, I want you to close your eyes and then open them when I tell you," he drawled. I nodded and closed my eyes. When he told me to open them, I was immediately sucked into their champagne depths. It was only a matter of seconds before my spells started taking effect and I levitated a couple of feet of the ground. It was both a blessing and a curse when my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

My dreams were confusing, to say the least. I watched Quaxo dance with Victoria who both turned into white and black butterflies. A butterfly was squashed by the paw of a red and gold tiger. The tiger roared fire from its mouth and took six birds captive: two identical sparrows, a red Cardinal, a gold bird, a black and white raven, and a gray mockingbird. But suddenly, all six birds broke free of the tiger and the raven and mockingbird flew into the tiger's maw. The tiger steamed for a few seconds, then burst. I wondered what had happened to the birds when I felt myself falling. I then found myself high in the sky, singing a nearly impossible note. My arms were wrapped around something and I knew that no matter what, I couldn't let it fall back to earth. So, I shut my eyes and continued to sing higher. Nothing else matter except taking this thing so high that it would never harm my family again. It didn't matter that I felt my magic getting close to spontaneous combustion. If it came to that, well, I would give my love from the other side. Just as I thought it was the end and everything would go boom and get messy, everything went dark.

I sat up quickly. I glanced at my surroundings and smiled. I was in the Warehouse and my conscious was split in half. Half of me was floating about three feet off the ground and encased in a sort of shimmery shield. The other half of me was sitting upright and was almost ghostly in appearance. I quickly stood up in my shield and smiled at the toms who were unlucky enough to be assigned to watch me. They were playing cards in the corner, but they were all cheating.

I glanced at the moon. It looked fuller than a full moon and a cat profile seemed to glow in the craters. As I looked at it, I suddenly possessed an urge to dance and twirl in the moonlight. So, I did. I danced across the floor of the warehouse, dancing the Jellicle Ball, dancing to some unheard strain of music. I danced away my fears that my plan wouldn't work. I danced away all fear of Macavity. I danced my love for Quaxo. I danced.

I danced with my fellow Jellicles until Macavity arrived, spoiling the fun and terrorizing my family. I felt the panic when he took Old Deuteronomy. And I knew that I had to do something. But what? It wasn't like I knew where he was being taken and like I could do anything about it.

I tripped over something and fell. Hard. That brought me back to the Warehouse, skidding on the concrete floor. I cautiously stood up and watched my babysitters in the corner for a reaction. They had fallen asleep and apparently hadn't woken up when I fell. Softly, I began singing a lullaby as I crept toward the entrance. The three toms stirred, but their sleep deepened enough that I knew they wouldn't wake for at least a couple hours. I quickly slipped out and started running through the alleys and streets. I heard -and smelled- several humans who decided it would be a good idea to drink until they couldn't see straight and then shout drunkenly through the streets of London.

Somehow, I knew where to look for Macavity. It had to be somewhere close to the Junkyard, but somewhere that Munkustrap wouldn't think to look. After all, his father, the Jellicle Patriarch, had just been kidnapped by the world's greatest feline crime boss. I skidded to a stop in front of a discarded alley way, so dark it seemed like anything could happen there. I sniffed the air carefully and tilted my ears for any sound of animals being there. If I listened hard, I could hear Demeter and Bombablurina singing the end of the Macavity song, but I was more concentrated on the scuffles I heard and the muffled whispers that came from the alley. I knew I only had ten minutes tops to find Old Deuteronomy and get him out of harm's way since Macavity invariably would come back for him after his ruse failed. I carefully crept into the alley and accidentally phased through a dumpster. I clutched my chest and placed my hand on the edge of the dumpster to steady myself. My hand phased through the dumpster and I ended up getting a mouthful of rotting flesh too far gone to tempt even a rat.

After cleaning my mouth and regaining my balance, I kept going, but half of my mind was obsessing over my phasing. It wasn't like phasing was a normal everyday occurrence. But I eventually yelled at myself that I was currently something along the lines of a ghost, ergo, I could phase through things. I smirked when I didn't respond with an answer. It was something to argue with yourself, and another thing to win that argument. But it was a different matter entirely to argue with yourself and lose. I could hear the music at the Junkyard getting slightly more kind as "Macavity" gave back "Old Deuteronomy." I needed to hurry. It was only a matter of minutes before the real Macavity came back for the real Old Deuteronomy. I picked up the pace and started jogging through the alley. It no longer surprised me (that much) that I could phase through stuff, and it made things a little easier in that I didn't have to go around every little thing. I could hear the music getting anxious as Demeter was putting pieces together. I started sprinting towards the muffled whispering. I only had about five minutes now. As I heard Macavity burst out of his costume, I leaped out onto Macavity's hench-rats. I fought them off while Munkustrap fought off Macavity. Every time my claws made contact, their fur steamed and lines of scarlet drew themselves, but their claws and limbs simply phased through me. It hurt a bit, but all I could think about was listening to my surroundings and listening for Macavity's escape.

I chased off the last rat and hurriedly went to the large lump that hid in the shadows. I knew it was Old Deuteronomy, but I somehow needed to get him out of here before Macavity came. I could hear the last notes before Macavity would take two car jumper cables and plunge the Junkyard into darkness and chaos. I was starting to panic, so I placed my hands on Old Deuteronomy and screamed something, I don't remember what. Everything went black and sparkly, so I assumed it was working somewhat. To be completely and totally honest, I never tried teleporting before, and it was probably desperation and luck that ended up saving us. The black sparkles slid upwards and we found ourselves in the Warehouse. I quickly checked that everything was as I left it. Body, check. Sleeping babysitters, check. No sign of Macavity or his henchmen, check and check again. I breathed a deep sigh of relief and thanked every power that came to mind.

I ran over to Old Deuteronomy. He wasn't moving. Now that I thought about it, he hadn't moved at all since I first saw him in that alley. How was I supposed to know if he was dead? I quickly shook him and started crying when he showed no response. "PleasepleasePLEASE," I sobbed, "I can't lose you too!" I heard Tugger start crooning about Qua- Mr. Mistoffelees- and I knew I only had a few minutes. Finally, I buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed gut-renching tears. I was so freaking close! Why did I always fail just before the finish line? I couldn't keep my old life, and now, thanks to me, my new life would also be shattered.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and I started sobbing even harder, this time with joy. "Old Deuteronomy," I managed between sobs, "Thank goodness. I thought-"

"it's alright now, kitten," he purred, "it doesn't matter what you thought. It didn't happen." He held me and crooned much like his son Tugger that everything was going to be okay. I heard Quaxo sing about he was always where nobody expected him to be, such as being heard on the roof when he was curled up by the fire, and vice versa. (And we all heard somebody purr, which is incontestable proof.)

I wiped away my tears and smiled at Old Deuteronomy. "We should probably get you back," I whispered and helped the Jellicle patriarch to his feet. "Mistoffelees and Tugger can only hold the attention for so long." Old Deuteronomy smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. His arms phased through me and I blushed.

"Oops. I'm still getting used to that," I blushed. I quickly sang a spell and conjured a large red sheet. Everything fades away except the music that only I could hear. All I was focused on was shadowing my magician's footsteps and helping him look good. After all, for every Houdini, there was a stage hand making sure the truck worked.

All the while, I sang and wove magic until I could almost touch it. Finally, Mistoffelees was ready and I guided Old Deuteronomy under the sheet. A few passes, a high melody, and I ripped the blanket off the form underneath it.

Cassandra was unconscious and I sang a quick spell to insure her safety while in that black, sparkly space, and quickly sent her back to the Junkyard. I tuned my ear toward the Junkyard and rejoice when I heard Old Deuteronomy and Cassandra safe and sound. A few notes and the red sheet disappeared to wherever it came from. I smiled at the moon and carefully released the magic that separated me from me. I slowly faded back into unconsciousness, content that I had somehow helped thwart Macavity's plans.

Everyone I loved was safe and protected. For the moment.


	14. It's official: Macavity is a Peke

hello again guys! It's been a month since this was last updated, but it's... *checks word count* almost 4,000 words long and I had a hard time finishing it. I also would like to say that I wanted to publish this on the 25th, (my real birthday) but life got in the way.

Big huge thanks to HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus for constantly putting up with my erratic updating schedule. Kudos to you!

And I suppose i should mention that i care about reviews and follows and favorites. For everyone who follows this story, (all twelve of you), please let me know if you're enjoying this piece from a teenager who has far to much time on her hands. I also should be updating on a more regular schedule. School has lightened up a bit, and i should be able to get a chapter out at least once a month.

This chapter is why this fic is rated T. There is a trigger warning at the bottom of the chapter if you need to know what is in this fic. Please Read and review!

* * *

I slept soundly after that, dreaming only of dancing in the Jellicle moonlight with a certain tuxedo tom.

After what seemed like ages, I heard Macavity's voice growling my name. I woke suddenly and sat up. My levitation spell ended and I landed lightly on my feet in Macavity's office. I smirked slightly.

"Melody. Exactly what were you doing three nights ago?" Macavity growled. I frowned, trying to recall. To be honest, I couldn't remember that much, only that I had danced in the Jellicle moonlight and saved Old Deuteronomy.

"Well, I- "

"Don't toy with me, kitten!" Macavity shouted and banged on his desk. He visibly swallowed his frustration and began again. "Melody. I have reason to suspect that someone inside the Warehouse helped the Jellicle Leader escape. Mungoteaser and Rumplejerrie couldn't have, since they were attending me during the hour of escape. It couldn't have been any of my hench-cats, because they were attending me as well."

"what about the three cats that were my baby-sitters, as you pleasantly put it?" I interjected. I had a sinking suspicion that today was not going to turn out well for me.

"They claim to remember nothing and I checked their memories. They truly remember nothing during that time. But they do remember seeing a ghostly cat dancing in the moonlight." Macavity stood and moved closer to me. I held my head high and tried to meet Macavity's gaze. It didn't help that I was a good eight inches shorter than him. "I happen to know that my no-good son managed to conjure Old Snoot-eronomy back, but his type of magic involves a trade. So, what happened to the cat who was traded? By all right they should have been stuck here. Now I happen to know that you are quite close to my son. Very, very close, in fact." Macavity purred and placed a paw on my shoulder.

I gulped, shuddered, and stepped away from the ginger tom. I couldn't believe that my beloved Quaxo was this tom's son. They were nothing alike.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I managed to stutter out and started to sing, attempting to soothe my frazzled nerves. "Oh, well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

In hindsight that probably wasn't the best song to sing.

Macavity lunged towards me and quickly seized my throat, effectively cutting off my song. "I think I will have to take some measures to, how you say, silence your opposition," he purred. I struggled against him but it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. He released me and I hit the floor gasping. Beautiful oxygen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Macavity saunter to his cabinet and pull out a couple items. I quickly shut my eyes and tried to formulate a plan while trying to get as much air as I could. My overly sensitive ears picked up every muttering, clink of glass against wood, every page turning, every conversation and thought that was going on outside the door. It was slightly nauseating.

"Melody," Macavity called in a sing-song, "come here, my sweet."

I reluctantly turned my head toward the sound and growled, "I'm. Not. Your. Sweet."

Macavity, by the sound of his footsteps, sauntered toward me and knelt. I felt a claw under my chin, forcing me to lift my head and stare into Macavity's face. "Oh, I know that," he chuckled, "but that just makes it much more fun for me." He forced my mouth open and poured a vile sickly-sweet liquid down my throat. I felt something inside my throat explode and soon I found myself retching into a bucket that Macavity conveniently placed nearby. I hated being in that compromising position, on my knees, my tail quivering, and Macavity's piercing eyes on my rear. Wordlessly, I sat up, wiped my mouth on my arm, and opened my mouth to say some witty retort.

Nothing happened. No sound. I tried again. Nothing. In a moment Macavity was by my side taking the bucket and pulling an amber bottle out of the bucket, dripping with my stomach's former contents. "What's wrong Melody? Cat got your tongue?" he teased and waved the bottle just out of arm's reach. I realized what had happened. Whatever the two liquids I had been forced to drink were, they had effectively silenced my magic and me.

Tears started to form. I just wanted to go home to my Quaxo, let Jenny fuss over me, and learn from Old Deuteronomy and Tantomile. Was that too much to ask?

Macavity waved his paws and I flew against the wall, driving the air out of my lungs yet again. Hand cuffs materialized around my wrists, effectively holding me in place. Macavity stalked over to me and whispered hotly in my ear, "I am certainly going to enjoy this."

Depravity, noun. Moral corruption; wickedness. Synonyms: corruption, vice, perversion, deviance, degeneracy, immorality, debauchery, dissipation, profligacy, licentiousness, lechery, prurience, obscenity, indecency, wickedness, sin, iniquity, turpitude. Macavity.

Reciting songs and scraps of doggerel in my head was the only thing that kept me sane between periods of unconsciousness. Macavity really was a monster of depravity.

It must have been about midnight before he was finished with me. Sixteen or so hours of pure agony and torture. Everything hurt, so much so that when Macavity released my wrists from the cuffs, I crumpled. Quaxo was not going to be happy.

I somehow managed to crawl out of Macavity's office leaving a trail of blood and fur behind me. I vaguely heard Macavity say something, but I had no idea what.

Macavity broke me. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. But I still hadn't said yes. Even under Macavity's hypnosis I still didn't say yes. Even while he violated me in the most intimate sense I still didn't say yes. That was something to proud of, right?

I don't remember how I managed to get to my feet, nor how I managed to find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser without magic, but somehow, I found them and limped toward them as fast as I could. Both had sacks and were arguing where the best place to go heisting was.

"'Ello, sis!" Jerrie said cheerfully barely giving me a glance, "Woulcha tell ya sistah tha' Victohia Grohve's gonna 'ave the bes' stuff?"

"Mel, tell ya idio' of a brothah tha' Victohia Grohve's go' tha' new Pollicle ta keep guahd, and Notten'ill's gonna 'ave a noice stahsh of jewels an' food," Teaser shot back grinning and punched her brother's arm. I shook my head and started crying silently. Please, take me home, I pleaded in my head. But they couldn't hear me.

Jerrie's eyes widened as he finally caught sight of me. "effin' Evehlahsting Ca'," he swore quietly. Teaser dropped her sack and quickly wrapped her arms around me, tactfully avoiding the spots on my back that stung like Fell. I sobbed and buried my face into her shoulder. Suddenly she broke away, her eyes wide and starting to tear up.

"Jerr? We need ta ge' Mel 'ome ta mum. Righ' now," she whispered. "Mac's gone and- "

Jerrie swore long and hard for a good three minutes before he scooped me up in his arms, making me inhale sharply. "Tease, run 'ome an' ge' ev'ryone ready. I go' Mel."

"Why do Oi gotta go? I'm a lady, and I can probably 'elp," Teaser protested.

"You're fahstah than me, and I'm strongah than you." Teaser nodded reluctantly and took off sprinting. Jerrie carefully made sure I was safe and comfortable in his arms before muttering, "if 'e 'as the indecency ta die befoh Oi ge' a good whale on 'im, Oi will track 'im down across Fell and back ta bea' 'im up foh this," and taking off.

Jerrie was surprisingly comfortable and he was extra careful in carrying me. Despite his tough and goofy exterior, Mungojerrie was undoubtedly the best brother I could have in this crazy situation. He took care of me, and would whale on anyone who wouldn't treat his sisters right. I was just worried that that dedication might end up killing him. And that was not going to happen, not on my watch. My head jerked painfully as Jerrie leaped over something. "Sorry, luv," he panted and continued running. I just shut my eyes and tried hard to block the pain.

But every time I shut my eyes, I saw champagne yellow eyes and felt unwelcome hands roaming into places they had no right to go. I heard Macavity making satisfied noises. I felt fire and electricity scorching me. I felt claws ripping my skin and breaking my bones. I saw the amber bottle that held my song taunting me on Macavity's desk. I felt Macavity's unwelcome tongue in my mouth and tasted his salty blood when I bit it. I saw Macavity grimace when I spat his blood in his face. I felt slimy magic when Macavity got bored tormenting me with his usual arsenal of tricks. But most of all, I felt soiled and dirty from all I had been through. Somehow, I had hoped that Quaxo would be my first, but it was his stupid Pollicle father. Macavity was going to pay sooner or later, even if it meant me dying and killing him.

I heard Jerrie burst through something with an audible shatter that made me flinch. I later learned that a magic barrier surrounded the Junkyard and kept unwanted intruders such as humans and most dogs out. And Jerrie had accidentally run through a large pane of glass.

The familiar smell of the Junkyard enveloped me and I breathed slightly easier. Quaxo was nearby.

I heard the kittens squealing in one of their games, the older queens gossiping quietly, and the hum of magic that pervaded the atmosphere. I smiled slightly. This was home. Not a condo in New York City, not in a small town in the middle of nowhere, and certainly not the Warehouse. But the Junkyard filled with cats, magic, and my Quaxo.

I heard Mungojerrie burst into the clearing, shouting at the top of his lungs for Cori, Tanto, his mother and father, his sister, and "would the magician PLEASE ge' 'is tush ovah 'ere ahs fahst ahs felinely pohssible?"

I heard a flurry of activity around my cocoon, but I just shut my ears to the questions and noises around me. I shut my eyes and roughly sobbed. I felt myself being set down on worn leather and assumed I was in Jenny's den. Again. Presently, I felt two presences gently press against the barriers around my mind. Traumatized by what Macavity did to me, I retreated farther and started reciting doggerel faster and more frantic. I was aware of my eyes being open, but I couldn't see anything. I could only see Macavity in front of me, breathing hotly into my ear, touching me. I felt hands try to restrain me, strap me to a bed so Macavity could do more damage. I would not let him do this to me ever again. Suddenly I heard a voice near my ear and swung a punch at the person. I felt a sharp prick in my side and fought the impending dizziness and darkness that I knew was waiting for me on the other side. Eventually, I succumbed to the darkness with a whimper and prayed that this nightmare would be over soon.

The first words I heard after coming to was "Is she awake yet?." it sounded like Quaxo, but I was still in the Warehouse, right? I cautiously opened my eyes and sighed with relief. I wasn't in the Warehouse, having horrible things done to me. Maybe it was all a dream. But then the sting and ache of my various wounds came back full force, and I arched my back and screamed silently. I blinked tears out of my eyes. So at least the part about Macavity breaking me was true. Jenny hustled over to me and pressed a warm mug into my paws. She looked positively exhausted and her usually steady paws shook slightly. "there you are, my dear. For a couple hours, I thought we'd lost you," she said with a ghost of her usual smile. An orange tabby came alongside her and gently kissed her cheek.

"ah, lassie. We thought ya wouldn't make it. But if anyone can bring ya back from the brink, it's me Jenny," he said in a thick Scottish brogue, "I don't believe we've 'ad the pleasure of meeting. I'm Skimbleshanks, but ya can call me Skimble. Everybody does." He stuck out a hand and I cautiously shook it. He smelt like whiskey and smoke, like clean wood shavings and leather suitcases. He came close to me and whispered, "I'm sorry. What ya went through, no cat should ever go through it. If ya need an ear, I'm always 'ere." I nodded and winced as the throbbing in my back and legs reached new heights of pain.

"Mel, are you okay?" a voice beside me asked. I turned my head slightly and smiled. My Quaxo, gently watching over me, carefully helped me into a sitting position. I looked around at all the cats squeezed into the small car. Jenny, Skimble, Cori, Tanto, Munkustrap, even Jerrie and Teaser, both with several bandages around various body parts. Tanto stepped toward me and gently grasped my other paw for support. "Hey, Melody," she said kindly, "can you tell us about what happened?" I shook my head and pressed my consciousness against hers.

I can't, Tanto. Macavity… I transmitted before breaking into sobs. I huddled against Quaxo and fought the images that threatened to overwhelm me. I knew that Tanto was also experiencing what I went through. Tanto broke contact with me and physically shuddered.

"It's a lot worse than we thought," she reported to the waiting cats, "apparently, Macavity found out about our little switcheroo and decided to punish Mel for it." The assembled cats murmured their sympathy. I just clutched at Quaxo and heaved for air. He just cradled me and crooned soothing melodies into my ear. "It's going to be okay, darling. We'll get through this. I love you, and nothing Macavity does to you will ever change that fact." I looked up into his eyes and smiled through my tears.

Even if I can't sing? I transmitted. Quaxo frowned and swore under his breath. "He did that to you?" I nodded and curled closer to him. I felt our tails intertwine, and I knew that no matter what happened, Quaxo would always be by my side. "Melody? Can you show us what happened? Tanto only got a couple facts," Cori said gruffly. I flinched.

"Why can't Mel show them to me?" Quaxo spoke up, "She and I are almost close enough to form a bond, and I'm about the only one she trusts right now. You saw what happened when you and Tanto tried to go in." I didn't know what a bond was in magic terms, but I would only let my Quaxo in. No one else. Not after what He did to me.

"Quaxo, you're not ready yet. You need more time- "Cori snapped.

"Oh, so that's how it is. I'm only ready to save the Jellicle leader, not ready to help my S.O heal from the trauma from my father," Quaxo spat and pulled me closer to him. I readily curled up next to him.

Tanto glanced at her brother and sighed. "Quaxo, we know you want to help Melody, but a traumatized mind is a place where you can easily get lost. When my brother and I tried to enter Macavity's mind right before his banishment, we nearly went insane."

"granted, we were inexperienced and naïve, but we were lucky to get out of there with our sanities intact. And we're-" Cori said.

"afraid that Macavity might have-"

"set a trap in Melody's mind-"

"ready for you to- "

"spring it," they finished together. It was amazing how they were able to finish each other's thoughts. Quaxo nuzzled me gently.

"well, I guess we'll have to wait, because my songbird is in no condition to be reliving her memories, especially so close to when she had them," Quaxo snapped and picked me up bridal style, "I'm going to see that she's well rested and undisturbed!"

Angel, where do you want to sleep tonight? He transmitted. I smiled slightly.

Your place. I haven't seen it yet. And you've learned a new trick, I transmitted back. He smiled and mumbled a spell. A cloud of smoke appeared at his feet and everything rearranged itself to form what I assumed was my Quaxo's den.

It was everything I expected from him: simple, quiet, and comfortable. I couldn't tell where it was, but the den was cozy with lots of throw pillows and scraps of cloth. There were a couple of wood scraps that connected the ceiling to the floor. Quaxo carried me to a large pillow and carefully arranged me on it. I blinked gratefully at him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"it's not much, and I had to do a bit of renovating to get it just right, but it's home," he purred and gently rubbed my ears. "you ready for bed?" I nodded sleepily and carefully shut my eyes. It was a matter of seconds before I fell asleep.

Macavity apparently decided that today hadn't been enough torture. Instead of forcing me to appear in his office, like normal, he decided to torment me with images of my family brutally tortured, crying out for my help. I heard him hiss that all their pain could end if I would just submit to him and sign. Jemima in the dream looked at me with tears in her eyes. "how could you?" she managed between sobs. Jellylorum and Cassandra glared at me with smug smiles on their faces. "I knew you weren't really Jellicle. What kind of sick, twisted cat would sign their tribe's death warrant?" they taunted. Everyone I knew and loved was broken, bleeding, hurting, wailing, dead. I curled in on myself and screamed with grief and pain. I did this. I was responsible. I felt someone shaking me and I swiped at them, hissing.

"Melody!" Quaxo cried. I shook my head to clear my head and, in the process shook off my dream. I almost sobbed with relief. Everyone was okay, and Macavity wasn't anywhere near here. I curled next to my Quaxo and buried my face in his shoulder. Tears dampened his velvety black fur. I'm so sorry for waking you. I just had the most terrifying nightmare. I think Macavity gave it to me. I transmitted. I felt something warm drip onto my cheek. I glanced up and wiped away a tear that was trickling Quaxo's cheek.

"I'm so sorry, darling. It's going to be okay," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me gently into his lap. "I am personally going to tear apart that bastard I have for a father." He hissed. I leaned up and kissed him.

Make sure to leave a couple pieces for me. I'd personally like to have is fur as a rug. I conveyed. He chuckled slightly.

"anything for you, my angel of music." I smiled and cuddled closer to him. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

And woke up in a cold sweat silently screaming. I glared at the ceiling. Why? Haven't you tortured me enough! I angrily thought. Quaxo immediately was at my side. He looked tired and I wasn't doing anything helpful for his sanity.

I'm sorry. I'm trying. I transmitted guiltily. He shook his head.

"you don't have to be sorry, songbird. Just try to get some sleep. It's stupid o'clock in the morning," he mumbled and curled back up to sleep. I shook my head. I didn't want to head back to that dream world where the unholy offspring of depravity and death itself waited for me. I ended up cleaning Quaxo's den as quietly as I could. As the sun rose, I crawled back to my bed and pretended to sleep while Quaxo groggily woke up. I sleepily smiled at him when he kissed me awake and purred, good morning, gorgeous. He smiled back at me. "good morning to you, too, beautiful."

After Quaxo and I had eaten something, he led me out of his den and pressed his nose to mine. "ready to face the Junkyard?" he murmured. I shook my head no. "me neither." I smiled and kissed the dork. "do you just want a day to rest? I certainly do." He whispered around our kiss. I smirked, nodded and we quickly retreated into the comfy den where we ended up playing board games and discussing plans for our future. After several well-spent hours, we both curled up to catch a few more winks before everything caught up to us. I once again woke up in a cold sweat and this time I was shaking badly. I gulped sweet air and shivered. This dream was most certainly the worst yet. This time Quaxo and I had been trapped in the Warehouse. He was chained to the wall and was given a full view of what had happened to me last time I was there. The anguish and heartbreak in his eyes hurt me more than the ripping and burning that Macavity caused between my legs.

Quaxo rubbed his eyes sleepily and, seeing my tearstained face and heaving chest, immediately deduced what happened and moved over quickly. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it wasn't real," he cooed and brought me closer to him. I cautiously obeyed. We sat there for hours, taking in each other's warmth. Quaxo traced the scars that had healed and chastely kissed every one. He promised me that when my back was healed the scars would get kisses too. It was nice to hide away from the criticism and judgement that I knew waited for us outside Quaxo's den. Jellylorum, Cassandra and Exotica all hated me, and when they found out that Macavity had taken advantage of me, the rumor mill would be working overtime. And I wanted to avoid that if possible.

"I still love you, you know," Quaxo whispered, "beauty is not defined by pain." I smiled at him and continued to steal his warmth. "you little parasite," he teased. I looked up at him with huge eyes. But I'm a cute one.

"Don't tempt me, angel. I might just kiss the cute little parasite until she passes out," he chuckled, and then made good on his threat. I did pass out and for the first time, slept without waking up in a cold sweat. At least Macavity wouldn't- or couldn't- haunt me when I was passed out from pleasure. That was the one thing to be thankful for in this mess, that and my perfect tom-friend. I lve you so much, I thought before I fell into black waves of comfort and warmth. I didn't know that this was the last time I would feel safe.

 **Trigger Warning: Contains mention of rape. Nothing explicit, I swear! I don't have that kind of gut!**


	15. Must Have Done Something Right

Hello! I'm ALIVE!

I'm so sorry for not updating as much as i would have like. Life got in the way. Big humongous thanks to everyone who reviewed and let's just roll into this next chapter. There is a warning at the bottom, if you need that. The song is "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K.

Disclaimer: do I look like I'm T.S Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, or Relient K?

* * *

Life moved on. I stayed with Quaxo for a little over two months. He and I stayed relatively close to his den, only exploring a couple dozen meters in any direction. We didn't get a lot of visitors, but Quaxo was enough company for me. I wasn't entirely ready to rejoin society just yet, I still shied away from anything and everything that startled me. Which was everything.

Even with Quaxo constantly by my side, I just felt like a burden to everyone. I didn't miss Quaxo's irritation when I woke him every other hour with my Macavity-inflicted nightmares. I didn't miss Quaxo slipping away from my needy and clingy self to talk to someone else. I didn't miss the grim face he made when he found me babbling in a corner because I was sleepwalking.

I sat above the Junkyard on the highest pile, looking out over the cats below me. Quaxo's den was a few yards below me, but all I could see was Macavity's eyes looking at me and touching me. I placed my head in my paws, and sobbed.

I couldn't live like this anymore. I just… couldn't. Quaxo couldn't keep taking care of me, and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone else. Macavity wanted me, but there was no way in Fell I was working for him. Everything would just be so much simpler if I just… stepped off the edge of the pile.

I carefully got to my feet. My back ached and itched with the healing scars. Scars that Quaxo had kissed every inch of. I looked over the edge of the pile. It wasn't too far. I'd have to take a running jump.

I mentally prepared myself. I was doing this. I would be saving everyone future trouble. No one wanted to hang out with a broken queen. Because that was what I was. Broken, and worthless.

Before I could jump, I heard a conversation between my Quaxo and Skimble.

"…don't know what to do, Skimble! She's not eating, not sleeping, and right now, she's thinking of suicide!" a pause. "HOLY EVERLASTING CAT! MY QUEEN FRIEND IS THINKING ABOUT SUICIDE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Pounding paws and the smell of magic permeated the air. I could hear Quaxo right behind me, out of breath, paws crackling with magic. I turned toward him.

I _…I'm sorry, Quax. I can't keep living like this. Everytime I close my eyes…_ I shivered. _It's better this way_.

Quaxo gently tiptoed forward, his fur reverting to its natural state. "No, songbird. It's not." He started singing gently.  
 **"We should get jerseys, cause we make a good team.**  
 **But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league."** I had to smile at that. I knew he was thinking about the Ball. But me being out of his league? Please. He was out of my league.

 **"And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday,  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life."** Quaxo started dancing toward me. He grinned like I was the best thing to ever happen to him.  
 **"Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust.**  
 **It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on!**  
 **And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way,**  
 **To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say**  
 **We're OK with the way this is going to be**  
 **This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen!"** Quaxo pulled me into a spin and we started dancing. I loved dancing with my Quaxo. If I couldn't sing with him, at least I could dance with him. I trusted him with my life.

 **"If anyone can make me a better person you could**  
 **All I gotta say is I must've done something good**  
 **I came along one day and you rearranged my life**  
 **All I gotta say is I must've done something right**  
 **I must've done something right"** Quaxo pulled out roses to me and I blushed. I didn't do anything to deserve him. I couldn't make him a better person. He was already perfect in my eyes.

" **Maybe I'm just lucky cause it's hard to believe**  
 **Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me**  
 **And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way**  
 **But I'll push all my inhibitions aside**  
 **It's so very obvious to everyone watching us**  
 **That we have got something real good going on!"** Quaxo pulled me close then teleported away from the pile, which was tottering because of our frenzied dancing. We landed in the middle of the main clearing. I didn't care where we were, just as long as Quaxo had his arms around me.

 **"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way**  
 **To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say**  
 **You're OK with the way this is going to be**  
 **This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen!"** Out of the corner of my eye I could see cats gathering towards us. I ignored them and focused on completing my part of the dance. Step, together, step, spin, lift, flip. Quaxo knew my body like Macavity never would. Macavity may have been my first, but his son would be my forever.

 **"If anyone can make me a better person you could**  
 **All I gotta say is I must've done something good**  
 **I came along one day and you rearranged my life**  
 **All I gotta say is I must've done something right**  
 **I must've done something right,"** Quaxo breathed out that last line, then whispered, "I love you. You are not a burden. And, I swear, I will always take care of you, no matter the circumstance."

I pressed my nose against his and smiled, tears in my eyes. _I… I love you too, Houdini. I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again._ Quaxo kissed my tears, then smiled.

"That's my girl."

"Oh, please, you two! Get a room already!" Tugger shouted. I glared at him, then transmitted a message to Quaxo.

"Tugger, I swear to Cat, if you ruin the mood one more time, my queen-friend is going to whoop your furry arse!" Quaxo shouted at him, to the amusement of those assembled.

"I'd like to see her try!" Tugger smirked. I broke away from Quaxo. Oh, it was on, furry-boy. I crouched, my tail waving through the air. I knew everyone could see the scars on my back, but Tugger had to be brought to task. My opponent sauntered toward me, flexing his non-existent muscles towards the queen-kits. I rolled my eyes. Please. Even before I spent over three weeks at Macavity's place, I had more muscles than him from simply dancing. And Tugger couldn't dance. That was just giving the queen-kits eye candy.

He sauntered over to me and crouched. "I hope you're ready to lose, princess," he smirked. Same to you, Tugger. I thought before he swiped at me. Claws sheathed, I noticed. I had to shake my head. This was not the Warehouse. We weren't fighting to the death here. This was a simple play battle between clan-mates.

I leapt back from his paw and back-hand-springed away from his flailing paws. Tugger was wasting more energy than he should. If this was real, he'd be dead. I ran towards him, jumped, flipped over him, and landed behind him. I placed my paw on his neck and held it for a minute.

Tugger flinched. "Dead." Quaxo proclaimed. "I hope you enjoyed your butt-whooping, Uncle." I removed my paw then stalked to my tom-friend. I turned to the rest, half of a snarl on my face. Who's next? I hissed. I spotted Cassandra and Jellylorum hiding among the crowd. I transmitted to Quaxo my request.

"Cassie! Jelly, dear! My own songbird has requested you both join her in battle!" Quaxo proclaimed. I smirked at them and made a come-hither motion. They stalked out and took their places on the floor. I smiled at them and also took my place. With a small nod from Quaxo, they slowly crept towards me. Two against one. This was my kind of odds. Slightly harder than Tugger, but still very good odds in my favor.

I don't remember what I did to bring them to their knees. Honestly, I was humming a song stuck in my head. But soon, both Jellylorum and Cassandra were under my paws. I vaguely noticed that my back was bleeding, but I shrugged it off. I've dealt with worse.

I carefully got off them and helped both to their feet. Cassandra glared at me, then yowled, "She cheated! She used magic! And her lying bastard tom-friend helped her!" Jelly quickly echoed her. I glanced back at Quaxo. _Should we tell them? Or just let spitting queens lie?_ I asked him. He seemed to consider that.

"Jelly, Cassie. Shut your lying mouths this second. Melody didn't use magic. She beat all three of us, fair and square," Tugger shouted. Of all the thing I had seen and experienced, this was a new one for me, and apparently everyone else. "If she used magic, every single cat in here would have heard her. Melody's magic was with song. And has anyone heard her voice during any of our little stints?"

"N-no, but…" Jellylorum tried. Tugger stalked toward her.

"But nothing, Jelly. You've been trying to make her life a living Fell ever since she got here. You see those scars on her back? Melody was saving your sorry arse from my brother. She lost her magic because she helped save Old Deuteronomy. You finally accepted my nephew because of that. You acknowledge the magician, but scorn his helper. And is that the behavior of a proper Jellicle? I think not. So just go off, lick your wounds, and stop being a Peke to our Melody." Tugger turned on Cassandra and proceeded to chew her out as well. Quaxo kept looking towards the sky.

"That's weird," he muttered, "there are none."

There are no what, Quax? I asked him.

"I'm searching for flying pigs, but I can't seem to find any," he joked before kissing my cheek. "I never thought Tugger would come to my and my Melody's defense by chewing out one of his main squeezes. Come, darling. Let's let Jenny at that back of yours."

I dealt with Jenny's fussing, answered many a kitten's question through my Quaxo, and finally got some sleep with my Quaxo's arms around me. Even though I still woke up every other hour shaking, Quaxo was always up in an instant to help me through my fears.

 _Take that, Macavity. You may have won a battle, but I shall ultimately win the war._ Boy was I ever wrong.

* * *

 ***WARNING: Mentions of attempted Suicide***


	16. 326,880 Minutes of Fluff and Netflix

Chapter Sixteen: 326,880 Minutes of Fluff and Netflix.

(sings obnoxiously) ELFIE GOT RUN OVER BY A HERD OF PLOT BUNNIES! COMING HOME FROM WALKING THE DOG! NOW YOU MAY SAY THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS PLOT BUNNIES, BUT AS FOR ME, MYSELF AND I, WE BELIEVE!

Yea… I have cookies for reviewers! Big thanks to Bexlynne for sending me one of the plot bunnies!

Disclaimer: I don't still don't own Cats. Nor do I own Netflix. If I did, I'd put good shows on Netflix.

WARNING: I kinda broke my no cussing rule. Nothing big. Just a heads up.

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

I fought Jellylorum and Cassandra near the end of September. October brought the Jellicles' version of Halloween: All Cat's Eve. On one day of the year, the Jellicles can walk among humans and not be questioned or chased off. I stayed in the Junkyard with Quaxo introducing him to the magic of Netflix. Surprisingly, Quaxo's den got incredibly good coverage.

November. The days became colder. After an unfortunate accident involving an exploding paint can, Tanto and Cori frantically tried to find some way for me to release pent-up magic. Otherwise I would implode in the very near future. They figured that the only way I could release magic was dancing or playing an instrument. So, the days became filled with piano playing and dancing with my Quaxo. Sometimes Victoria and Plato would join us, but they got busy and Victoria didn't dance as much as she used to before she became pregnant.

December. My first Jellicle snow. When I woke up to gently falling white flakes, I practically dragged Quaxo out of his warm den into the snow to play with me. As I frolicked in the newly fallen snow, I couldn't help but let go of all the worries and fears I had retained for the past six months. Macavity still visited me in the dream world and forced me to endure the deaths of everyone I loved. I knew it was all a dream, but every time Macavity would slit a Jellicle's throat or cause them pain, I'd scream out like I was the one under the claw or the magic. I'd beg him to do it to me instead. I knew I could take it, but the other Jellicles couldn't. Even when Cassandra and Jellylorum were being tortured, I would fight my restraints to try to help them. I was Jellicle… right?

Along with my first Jellicle snow, Quaxo and I attended my first Winter Ball. It was set up similarly to the Jellicle Ball, but without sending someone to the Heaviside layer. I loved every minute of it, dancing with my fellow Jellicles and my Quaxo. At the end of the night, Old Deuteronomy also held my Jellicle ceremony. I knelt before the Jellicle patriarch and promised to always uphold what it meant to be a Jellicle, to protect the Jellicles with the talents and gifts I had, and to always aid a Jellicle in need.

I did have to make my vows through Quaxo, Tantomile and Coricopat, but nobody cried foul. Nobody, that is, except a certain Macavity who decided to crash the party.

Munkustrap quickly barked orders to get the kittens and queens to safety. However, when Demeter and Bombalurina tried to force me to go with them I stood my ground. _Macavity has taken everything from me. What more have I got to lose?_ I hissed at them. Demeter flinched at hearing my thought-voice. Every cat had a thought-voice, but I guess it was the first time she had actually heard one. I stood my ground next to my Quaxo and Munkustrap, glaring at Macavity and straining my ears for a signal from Munkus.

Macavity spread his arms. "Ah, it's good to be home, dear family," he grinned, "Straps, little brother, I hope I didn't scar you too badly from our last bout." Munkustrap stiffened and I could see his back twitching. A back covered in ropy scars much like mine.

"What do you want, Macavity?" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity clicked his tongue as if reprimanding a kitten.

"What, can't a brother visit his family?" he smirked.

"You? Never. I don't even know how we're related," Quaxo shouted. His paws clenched in rage and I could see lightening dancing between his claws.

Macavity threw back his head and laughed. "Ah, well if it isn't my renegade son and his meddling-" Macavity couldn't even finish that thought before I launched at him, vision clouded red with fury. I was not what he called me. I was raped. Not a slut. Not a bitch.

Macavity chuckled before I slammed into something furry. I looked up and met Jerrie's gaze. His eyes grew wider before throwing me down on the ground and hissing at Macavity, "Whoy on the Evehlahsting Ca's green eahth do Oi work foh ya? A' leas' the Jell'cles care 'bout their own. Moi sistah almos' died tryin' ta save the arses' of a troibe tha' didn' cahe. You bloody raped 'er and now ya 'ave the nerve ta cawll 'er a slu' and a bi'ch? From now on, ya can do ya own bloody work. Tease an' Oi'll nevah work foh someone loike ya." Jerrie grabbed his twin and me and stomped over to Munkustrap and Tugger. Teaser glared at Macavity and spat at him.

"Tha's foh awll the nigh's I spen' lickin' tha wounds ya gave me. And one of these days, ya gon wish ya nevah opened yer oiyes in the fihst place!" she hissed and pulled out a hand grenade. She tossed it to me, and muttered, "Oi hope Junkyahd livin' ain' made ya sof', Mel." I nodded, then crouched. Jerrie, Teaser and I had spent many hours perfecting this attack, but this was going to be a lot harder since I couldn't use magic now.

Macavity glared at Jerrie and Teaser. "I didn't understand a lick of what you said. But you two were arguably the worst henchmen I ever had the displeasure of hiring," he hissed. His hackles rose, then fell as his eye wandered over the assembled cats. "I believe a certain Melody and I have unfinished business." His claw flicked to me, and I gulped. He pulled an amber-colored bottle from behind him and held it tauntingly in front of him. My fear changed to anger. Quaxo had to hold me back from outright attacking Macavity.

Quaxo hissed his outrage. He knew what Macavity held in his claws. "Why you filthy, lying, piece of pollicle-"

"I thought my brothers raised you better than that, my dear son. No cursing in this house, young man," Macavity smirked. Quaxo visibly swallowed his anger.

"Munk, please let me kill that bastard," he hissed. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Not yet. If we attack him now, too much blood will be shed to make it worthwhile. Stand your ground," the older tabby hissed back.

Macavity motioned toward me. "Come now, Melody. Come get what you want most," he cooed. I could feel his magic trying to penetrate me, but I recited doggerel and created a mental shield against it. Haltingly, I stepped forward towards the Napoleon of crime. I could vaguely hear my tom-friend whispering reassurances to the other assembled cats. I focused on putting one paw in front of the other. I let my gaze go blank and my paws loose. I still clasped Teaser's grenade in my paw, slowly fingering the pin. Everything depended on my ability to stay strong and not gaze into Macavity's eyes. If I was lucky, I could grab the bottle that Macavity cradled in his claws.

I eventually stood before Macavity and stared at his nose. _What…what I want most?_ I forced my thought-voice to sound sluggish and sleepy. I knew that the other cats could hear my thoughts. I raised my hand and pulled the grenade pin out with my teeth. _I want you dead._

I threw the grenade at his feet and raced towards the amber bottle. Macavity snatched it out of my path and regarded the grenade at his feet. "I don't normally do flashy exits. I prefer to leave that to my son. But if you insist-" Macavity raised his arms, wiggled his eyebrows, then disappeared as the grenade went off. His henchmen blinked, then quickly followed their boss back to the Warehouse.

I staggered to my Quaxo and sunk into his arms _. I was so close. I was this close to having my magic back. Why can't he just-_ I thought hysterically. I clutched my Quaxo and wailed silently into his chest. I could barely hear Coricopat whisper that I was both smoking and affecting everyone else with my thoughts, so Quaxo either needed to calm me down and quick, or do something else that I couldn't quite catch. I didn't care though. I. Almost. Had. It.

I heard Quaxo cut through my mess. "Mel, please, songbird, don't hate me for this," he cooed gently, then lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

I found them soothing. A pool of green I could sink into and know that I would be safe. They filled my mind somewhat like Macavity's had, but without the oily residue I felt back at the Warehouse. Blissfully, I slipped into their depths and fell asleep.

January. No matter how many times I told Quaxo that I forgave him for hypnotizing me, he insisted on making it up to me through cuddle time. We spent the entire month dancing, cuddling, and watching Netflix. Jerrie and Teaser sometimes crashed our cuddle parties, but Quaxo and I didn't mind.

February. On Valentine's Day, Quaxo took me out on our first "official" date. Which included asking Jerrie and Teaser if he could ask me out. They gave him a hard time, poor thing, but eventually said yes. Quaxo took me everywhere. He somehow managed to get us into a show on West End (Les Miserables, I believe), a dinner reservation at the Stage and Screen (highly recommended by Quaxo's grand-uncle Bustopher Jones), and a boat ride on the Thames. I loved every minute of it.

March. Quaxo's and my first spring together. We teased Jerrie, much to his consternation, about his budding relationship with a certain Jemima. I only said it was payback for all the teasing I endured about Quaxo and me. Teaser had her eye set on one Admetus. Ah, young love.

On the first real day of spring, Quaxo packed a picnic lunch for us and we went into the country on one of Skimble's trains. Skimble, when he saw us, merely chuckled and winked at us. We blushed and took our seats. It was amazing how the drab station in London metamorphized into vibrant greens and blues dotted with yellows and purples. Quaxo and I spent a perfect day just playing around like kittens. I even spent time creating flower chains for me. Quaxo insisted on having some to wear as well, despite my protests that flower crowns and necklaces ruined his whole "magician" aesthetic. He didn't care, though, saying that every queen needed her king to rule beside her. He certainly got some laughs from Skimble and the other Jellicles, but he claimed it was worth it.

April. More cuddling, more Netflix. Victoria had her kittens, three of them, which she named Isabella (a grey and black tabby), Louis (a calico), and Hugo, (a carbon copy of his father). The kits were pairing up, Teaser finally got Admetus to ask her out. April was truly a month of miracles.

May. Everything came crashing down. Quaxo and I were kidnapped by Macavity when he crashed a perfect day at the Junkyard. Couldn't that pollicle leave well enough alone?

Quaxo had to watch as Macavity hurt me and violated me in every sense of the word. I had to suffer while Macavity ripped my tom-friend apart. All our suffering would end if I would just sign the papers and sell my soul to the devil incarnate. After two weeks of constant pain and shredding, I broke. I could handle Macavity's claws and teeth tearing at me. I could handle Macavity raping me. But I couldn't handle Quaxo watching me suffer, then being subjugated to the same torment.

Macavity chuckled as I carefully signed the papers. I read every single one for any loop holes that Macavity might have left or hoped that I wouldn't notice. He insisted that I sign with all three of my names, but I only knew my common name. Macavity just shrugged then handed me the amber bottle. I clutched it, then released Quaxo from his bonds. We limped out of the Warehouse. Cats that I had trained with a year ago avoided me and Quaxo, sending us sympathetic glances and whispered condolences.

I waited until we were out of that Fell-hole before draining the bottle. Almost instantly, I was on my knees hurling the contents of my stomach on the ground. I wiped my mouth, and said my first words in almost a year.

"We are so royally screwed."


	17. Let Us Be Seventeen

Two chapters in one day? ELFIE, ARE YOU INSANE? (The answer is yes. Yes, I am.)

I hope you enjoyed the fluff/ angst last chapter. More fluffy angst! Happy new year!

Disclaimer: still don't own Cats. I also don't own the song "Seventeen" from _Heathers_. If you like teenagers killing other teenagers and trying to blow up the school, then check it out!

I have cookies!

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Quaxo and I limped toward the Junkyard, with a quick stop at the Wellington Arms. I made the excuse that we ran into a pack of pollicles on our way home from Quaxo's humans and we needed a place to lie low for a couple days. Thomas immediately gave us a spare room above the pub in return for a couple songs before we left.

Quaxo and I spent three days trying to heal each other as much as we could. I cried the entire time. I had made a deal with the devil. I had signed the Jellicles' death warrant. I had done the one thing that I had sworn not to do. And if word of this ever got out in the Junkyard, I would be chased out.

The only cats I told about our predicament were Cori and Tanto through a process known to feline-kind as "water talking" or as humans would call it, scribing. They agreed that I had done the right thing given the circumstances because Quaxo probably wouldn't survive the trauma. They promised to figure out some loophole in the contract as soon as we got back to the Junkyard.

I sang on the last night of our stay, just like I promised. I even did magic to release my constant tension. Ballads, love songs, whatever the crowd wanted, I did. It was a way for me to forget about my troubles and problems. I just hoped Macavity was proud of the way he broke me.

Quaxo and I managed to get home without further delays or trouble. Jenny insisted on giving us a full medical exam once we were back in the Junkyard. Quaxo spoke for both of us like what we had before Macavity. We managed to limp back to our den and get ourselves comfortable. My eyelids drooped, and I slipped into an uneasy slumber.

I sat in front of Macavity's desk and barely managed to control my rage. Apparently, Macavity could still access my dreams. "Macavity! You didn't mention this in your terms! I read the entire thing and there wasn't anything about this! You are a lying, thieving, cheating son of a-" I screamed.

Macavity chuckled. "Language, darling. And this is just a one-time thing. Unlike some cats, I have honor."

"Honor? You? Are you sure you're not nipped? Because you are the least honorable person I know. Even a Peke has more honor than you." I yelled and lunged at Macavity's face with my claws out. It was suicide, but I was at the breaking point and I had had enough of tactics and politics.

Macavity easily grabbed my arm, twisted me around and pinning me to his desk. "Now, Melody, you signed and got what you wanted. It would be a shame if I had to call you back from the Junkyard to stay with me," he snarled in my ear. "Now apologize to your master."

"Never," I spat. "You are not my master and you never will be."

Macavity wrenched my arm up my back.

"Apologize to me, or I'll break it," Macavity hissed. I shook my head.

"Do your worst. I'm willing to take a little pain for my family. And besides, you have to be in person in order to cause any real damage," I said smugly, preparing myself for the pain.

"Your family? You're even more of an idiot than I realized if you think the Jellicles are your family. And you're not the only one who's learned new tricks," Macavity sneered as he twisted my arm with a sickening crunch. I screamed and tried to blink away stars as pain laced up my arm. Macavity let go and I stumbled back to my chair, my arm dangling uselessly at my side.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered as pain drove an icy hot spike into my arm.

"I accept your apology. Now you understand your assignment?"

I nodded and tried to dam the stream of tears. This maniac would never see me cry again, I vowed silently.

"Good. You will come back to my office in two weeks. And I think you'll be in for a little surprise when you wake up."

"Wait, what surprise? Macavity? Macavity!" I shouted. Macavity and his office slowly faded into Quaxo's and my den. I bit back a scream as the pain in my arm returned full force. I glanced down at it. My arm was still mangled from Macavity breaking it. Quaxo quickly sat up, shaking the sleep from his eyes.

"Melody, what happened?" He said. He looked down at my arm, "never mind, then. I can guess. It was my dad, wasn't it?"

I nodded and silent tears ran down my cheeks. "I don't understand why he has to torture me. Why me of all cats? Rumpus, I'm not even a proper cat!" I sobbed as Quaxo put his arms around me.

"Mel, you are a proper cat. You took the Jellicle oath and that automatically accepts you into the tribe, no matter what others may say," Quaxo soothed as he gently rubbed my ears. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this," I sniffled and took Quaxo's paws in mine, "I love you, but I'm okay if you want to back out."

Quaxo gazed back at me seriously. "Mel, darling, I don't want to ever back out. I'm here and I will always love you."

I sighed contentedly and cuddled closer to my tom-friend. "Why are you so perfect?" I groaned slightly. "Whatever I try to do, you always one up me." Quaxo grinned at me.

"Well, I have a beautiful queen-friend that dances as well as she can sing, I want her to know that I will love her to eternity, and even though she is giving me a way out, I would never bail on her because she completes me." Quaxo said and he gently kissed my cheek. "I think we should probably get you to Jenny, songbird. That arm looks pretty bad."

I shrugged. "Not the worst I've had, though it was the first time Macavity hurt me in a dream and it turned out to be real." Quaxo scratched his head.

"Umm, Mel, I'm not sure how to say this, but ..."

I noticed him glance at a scrap of paper which was written very clearly "Tugger's five ways to get a queen to go out with you".

"Quax, just say it. You don't need any help from Tugger or any other tom. I don't want a Tugger reboot, a Munkustrap copy, and definitely not another Macavity. Just be you and that's enough for me," I kissed him on the cheek. "And, for the record, I don't want to go to the Ball with any tom except you." We kissed, and I thought that I detected more tenderness than before. _Take that, Macavity. I may be your hench-cat and hate you like there's no tomorrow, but you can't stop me from being with the cat I love_. I thought as Quaxo and I kissed.

I heard someone knock and creek my door open. I didn't care, though.

"Um, Melody? Quaxo? Is this a bad time?" I heard Munk ask. I broke away from the kiss when I saw Munk standing in our doorway with a very confused look on his face out of the corner of my eye. Quaxo and I blushed. I tried my best to hide my obviously broken arm behind my back and Quaxo.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you two love birds, but I need your answers. Melody, I want you to help me with the ball, and you and Quaxo to dance the Invitation. So, what do you say?" Munk leaned forward and almost tripped over my junk. "And also, I know you're both busy with recovering from the whole 'Macavity' business and you have your relationship to think about, but would it kill you to pick up a little? I mean, come on! Even Deme wasn't this bad once I rescued her from my brother!"

I kissed Quaxo on the cheek, ignoring his protests. _I'll do it, but just be warned, I found my family while I was away, and I promised that I'd visit every two weeks,_ I lied. At least now I'd have an excuse whenever Macavity summoned me. Still, I felt bad for lying to the Jellicle protector. He'd never forgive me if he knew that he had given Macavity the perfect entrance at the Ball. Munk only flinched slightly at hearing my thought-voice.

"Quaxo, what do you say?" asked Munkustrap. Quaxo shrugged.

"As long as it makes my angel of music happy, I'm good. But Munk, I danced the invitation last time."

"Yes, and I'm asking you to do it again. Now, I believe I interrupted something important to you both. I'll see you around." Munkus carefully navigated to our entrance before turning around. "And Quaxo, if you do make it to fourth base, please use protection. We have enough kittens underfoot as it is."

If it was possible for Quaxo to get any redder after Munk's offhand comment about our activities, this was it. He positively turned into a tomato. "I… umm… guh… meep!" he covered his face in his hands. I giggled. "Leave me alone in my shame!" he groaned from behind his paws.

I gently took them off his face and clutched them, ignoring the pain in my arm. "Hey, babe. I'd gladly take you to fourth. Not right this minute, but soon," I cooed gently. I sighed before kissing his cheek. "Now, where were we?" We kissed briefly, but Quaxo pulled away. He ran his paws through his head fur.

"Mel, don't you ever wish we could… y'know… go out on a real date or have a real relationship? Without this whole 'Junkyard hating you' and 'evil rotten Macavity' crap?" he groaned. "My own father freaking raped you, and blackmailed you, and hurt you, and…" I took his hands again.

" _Fine, we're damaged_ ," I sang softly. Just hearing me sing seemed to make him relax slightly. If that's what it took to calm our nightmares, so be it.  
" _Really damaged,  
But that does not make us wise,  
We're not special, we're not different.  
We don't choose who lives or dies."_ I crawled closer to him and cuddled next to him, our bodies molded to fit each other. Quaxo opened his mouth to say something but I placed a claw on his lips.

" _Let's be normal, see bad movies  
Sneak a beer and watch tv  
We'll bake brownies or go bowling  
Don't you want a life with me?"_ I begged him. Did he really want a life with me? Just a broken queen who played puppet with the biggest crime boss in the feline world.

" _Can't we be seventeen_?" That was all I really wanted. Just be seventeen. Do normal stuff with my tom-friend without Macavity leering around each and every corner.  
" _That's all I want to do  
If you could let me in  
I could be good with you  
People hurt us-_" cough, Macavity, cough

" **or they vanish-** " Quaxo sang softly. I knew he was thinking about his sister, Mistoffelees. I held his paws tighter.

" _And you're right that really blows.  
But we let go-"_ Sometimes. I would never forgive Macavity for what he did to me. And if I died and went to Fell, I would stoke the fires until he joined me.

" **take a deep breath-** " Quaxo sighed as he caught my drift. We were still connected, somewhat, just not as much as we were during my vow of silence.

" _Then go buy some summer clothes  
We'll go camping-"_

" **Play some poker-"** Quaxo smiled as he waved his paws. A showman's paws. My showman's paws.

" _And we'll eat some chili fries  
Maybe prom night-"_ I was thinking to the Jellicle Ball. Our prom night. It was still hard to believe I had been in the Junkyard for more than a year. Granted, a few months had been spent being tortured, but every second of it was worth it.

" **Maybe dancing?** " Quaxo stood and held his paw out to me. I took it and stood. We danced, nothing fancy like what we did when he first asked me out or when we danced to keep me from imploding, but the slow, teenage swaying that kept us close together.

" _Don't stop looking in my eyes!"_ I pleaded. My Quaxo's eyes were an emerald green, as different as day and night from his father's champagne ones. I never wanted to see them ever again. But I could stare into Quaxo's until the day I died.

 **"Your eyes"** Apparently, Quaxo felt the same way about my eyes. I blushed slightly.

" _Can't we be seventeen  
Is that so hard to do?"_ I was done with intrigue and angst. All I wanted was to have some time with my tom-friend with family friendly fluffiness. But whatever the crazy author of our fates had planned, I wanted no part in it. (A/N:

 ** _"If you could let me in  
I could be good with you  
Let us be seventeen  
If we still got that right" _**It was hard to believe that Quaxo had suffered as much as I had, but he had. Macavity took his sister from him, took his mother, took even his queen-friend. Quaxo had watched me suffer, and had known that all he could do was hold my paw and be my anchor.

 _"So what's it gonna be?  
I wanna be with you." _I really did, but if Quaxo wanted out, then he could.

 **"I wanna be with you."**

 _"Wanna be with you."_ I echoed him. We sat on our shared bed.

 ** _"Tonight."_**

 _"Yeah, we're damaged,"_ I gently placed my paw on Quaxo's scarred back.

 **"Badly damaged,"** Quaxo placed his paw on mine.

 ** _"But your love's too good to lose!"_**

 _"Hold me tighter!"_ I crawled into his lap and clutched at Quaxo, a silent plea to stay with me.

 **"even closer!"** Quaxo wrapped his arms around me and pressed me closer to him.

 _"I'll stay if I'm what you choose."_

 **"can we be seventeen?"** Quaxo pleaded. I hummed in agreement.

 _"If I am what you choose."_

 **"If we've still got the right."** Did we have the right to be seventeen? As two of the five magical cats in the Junkyard, could we have the right to have a relationship without someone swooping in and ruining it?

 _"Cause you're the one I choose."_

 **"you're the one I choose."**

 ** _"you're the one I choose."_** Quaxo and I chose to be together, and if anyone wanted to break us apart, they could kiss my arse.

"You're the one I choose, Melody," Quaxo breathed in my ear, "I love you, and we will get through this. Together."

I nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you too, Houdini. Do you want to watch silly romcoms and gorge ourselves on popcorn?" He nodded, and, after a quick healing spell on my arm, we spent the rest of the day just being near each other.

The Jellicle Ball was about a month away, and I wanted all the time I could with my tom-friend before I had to go. I had a plan, but nobody was going to like it. I just hoped that Macavity wouldn't mess things up. Again.

Quaxo fell asleep with popcorn in his head fur. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat in time with mine.

We were the ones we chose. And to Fell what everyone else thought. Tonight, we live for each other.


	18. THIS IS NOT A DRILL

THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THIS IS A REAL UPDATE. But, I don't think it's the update you guy necessarily want.

Before I say anything else, I want you guys to know that I'm sorry for being gone from this story for 3 months, and I'm sorry for the sporadic updates for everything.

With that out of the way, I have news.

I'm abandoning this story.

I know this isn't what you guys want, but hear me out.

When I posted this story back in January of last year, I never thought that anyone would want to read the ramblings of a teenage girl, let alone praise me and tell me that it was amazing. Fanfiction has definitely made me more confident in my writing and it shows.

That being said, I just... don't have the passion for this story anymore. I know where I want to go and where I want to be, but the words themselves aren't flowing like they used to.

However, I have decided that I would like to revamp this story and turn into a real, published novel. And I don't entirely want to change the ending I have planned just because somebody has already read it.

I'm sorry to do this to you.

I might post some spoilers on my FictionPress account, or even here just because I don't want to lose your support. You have no idea how happy it makes me when someone has deigned to review my stories. They have gotten me through some pretty dark days.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed me or this story: TheVoiceOfTheJellicles, WaitingformyMunkustrap, My Patronus Is A Jellicle Cat, Jellicle Cat- Bombalurina, redvintage888, Guest, Threni, Cinnamon Merkitty, Guest (still not sure whether it's the same guest from before...), Carliedra Felinity Addams, Kyoya kumo, Ebony-Roza-Black, , Emberbright212, DemigodDauntless, rosecharm2, SailorSedna052, sarahsmiles912, Purplesprout, DreamerJess, Victoria's Little Dancer (aka my little sister :D), redhoodfan, and Supernova2015.

I want to give a HUGE shout out and hug to HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus and Bexlynne. They have supported me a bunch through this whole process and they are amazing human beings (I think...) and I don't deserve them.

And who knows? Maybe I'll regain my muse and continue this as a fanfic. Anything is possible.

FREE DIGITAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

Luv,

Elfie

P.S: If anyone wants them, I can do a quick chapter consisting of fun facts about this story. For example, Melody wasn't originally my OC's name, and she wasn't originally going to be shipped with Quaxo/Mistoffelees. She also wasn't going to have magic, and this story was going to follow the fan fic "What do Jellicles do, anyway?" a lot closer.

P. P. S: Drat... I gave away most of my fun facts... oh, well. You still don't know ALL the facts.

(For real this time.)

Luv,

Elfie.


	19. Fun Facts

Hey, Guys!

So a lot of you wanted to take me up on my offer of fun facts for Jellicle Melodies. So here they are. 17 facts for 17 chapters. Enjoy!

Stay tuned to the end to read an excerpt of this fic's IRL counterpart, Alagoran Melodies.

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

1\. Melody's name at the birth of this fic was going to be Luna. Then it changed to Selene (which I still kept as Melody's pseudonym at the Wellington Arms). Then finally, Melody.

2\. Melody was originally going to be a love interest for Munkustrap. (Because he was my favorite Jellicle, but I couldn't do that to Demeter. #Demunkus4Life)

3\. Melody was going to be much more cooperative with Macavity than what ended up happening because she was still fascinated with him and what made him tick.

4\. Chapter 14 is waaaaaay darker than what I first set out to write. My original plan was for Macavity to steal her voice a la Ursula from the Little Mermaid, then hurt her like he had in the past. Then I remembered that he was "a monster of depravity." One thing led to another and boom.

5\. Macavity's original plan was to kidnap Munkustrap before the ball and force Melody into being the protector/whatever Munkustrap acts as during the ball, leading to instability and a perfect chance to steal Old Deuteronomy. With both leaders out of the way, Macavity could take over the Junkyard as he pleased.

6\. Quaxo/Mistoffelees wasn't going to have as big a role as he does now. He just… snuck himself in and before I knew it, my ships had changed, and he was the one taking care of Melody.

7\. I was going to explore Melody's relationship with Victoria more, but unlike Quaxo, she just didn't want to be found and then she got pregnant so… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

8\. Hardest chapter to write: Chapter 14, Chapter 15, and Chapter 7. Chapter 14 because it seemed like I had to get that chapter right otherwise I'd be doing a disservice to anyone who had actually experienced that. Chapter 15 because it. Just. Didn't. Want. To. Flow. Chapter 7 because I had to fit a lot of action into 1 chapter without a lot of dialogue. (And I love dialogue.)

9\. Easiest chapter to write: Chapter 17 because it just flowed and felt organic. (And I also love Dad!Munkustrap.)

10\. Hardest character to write: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser and Quaxo/Mistoffelees. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser because of their frickan accents that I love to torture myself with. Quaxo/Mistoffelees because I had never had a boyfriend before so I had to guess a lot on what a relationship was like. And tons of google searches on stuff to do with your boy/girlfriend.

11\. Easiest character to write: Melody (you: No, really?) because she is basically me. I love singing showtunes (it's getting me to stop the real problem), and this fanfic would be me interacting with the other characters. But at the same time, she's not me. Melody has kind of grown into her own person, one I can't simply say, "oh, yeah. That's me." I feel like I'm not explaining this right, but I gave it my best shot.

12\. Favorite scene: Flower crown in Chapter 16. (I know I've said it before, but thanks, Bexlynne!) And Chapter 8 in general. I love Drunk!Mungojerrie and Drunk!Rumpleteaser. And the sailing of the ECS Quaxody in Chapter 9/10. And Big Brother!Mungojerrie.

13\. Least favorite scene: All of the first chapter. So much cringe. It was the first thing I rewrote when I started Alagoran Melodies.

14\. Craziest thing I've googled for this story: how many drinks does it take to get drunk and what a British pub was like. (I spent over 2 hours researching that rabbit hole.)

15\. I still haven't decided whether at the end of this story (and its sequel) Melody was going to go back home or stay and live a life with the Jellicles.

16\. There was going to be a sequel to this called Jellicle Harmonies where Quaxody undergoes a lot of bumps, Quaxo makes a deal with his father, and Mistoffelees (his sister from chapter 5) was going to be found! (Most of those will be included in Alagoran Harmonies.) (Yes, I'm already planning a sequel for a book I just started writing.) (Yes, both Alagoran Melodies and Alagoran Harmonies are basically this story and its sequel except in my own universe.)

17\. Speaking of Mistoffelees, Quaxo's sister, she was going to be Griddlebone. But then I realized that the timeline didn't match up. So that idea was scrapped.

There you have it, seventeen fun facts for seventeen chapters of Jellicle Melodies. Now for the excerpt from Alagoran Melodies. (Just a note: Serge is my version of Alonzo, and Moon is my version of Munkustrap.)

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

My head pounded and ached. I just wanted to curl up tighter until the pain went away. Something prodded me. I groaned and swatted it away. "No~! I don't wanna get up!" I slurred sleepily.

"Umm… kitten? Are you alright?" someone asked me, worry evident in their voice. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a man near my head. He had stormy grey hair with black streaks in it, mostly covered by a black newsboy cap. He also had dark blue eyes with enlarged slit pupils. A grey sweatshirt was tied around his waist over a black t-shirt and bluejeans.

"I'm not sure," I managed as he helped me sit up. I swayed a little as the blood rushed to my head. The man caught me and gently eased me to my feet.

"Easy, kitten," he crooned, "You hit your head pretty hard. And you knocked your hat off."

"I never had a hat on," I mumbled. I noticed another man standing guard while the other helped me. "Who are you guys?"

The man standing guard let out a chuckle, then said lightly, "You must have hit your head harder than you thought, kitten. You're one of us after all."

"Shut up, Serge," the man next to me grumbled, "We don't know how long she's been unconscious. Could've been a couple hours, or a couple days, or a couple weeks!"

"Aww, come on, Moon! Don't be like that! She's only been here for a couple hours," Serge laughed. He turned serious. "But Back-Street Barry and Calamity Callie were definitely here. You can smell them."

Leaning against Moon, I finally got a good look at Serge. He was tall and had white and black blotchy hair. He held a black and white baseball hat in his hands. But the weirdest thing was a pair of white and black cat ears that perched on his head. He caught me staring at them. He laughed, "Kitten, don't look at me like that. You have your own pair."

Nope. This wasn't happening. I was dreaming, and I would wake up with Mr. T's script in my hand to the smell of coffee. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nopity nope nope.

I caught my reflection in a nearby puddle. For some reason, my hair had been dyed a light grey and white, but that wasn't the strangest part. Cat ears perched on my head, the same light grey as my hair. Drat. This was real.

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

Please let me know which fun fact you found the most interesting, or what you think of Alagoran Melodies, or just that you like cookies. I love hearing from you!

Luv,

Elfie.


	20. Updates on Alagora Melodies

Hello! I'm Back! Did you miss me?

I'm just here to say that the first chapter of Alagoran Melodies (see the last chapter if you're confused) is officially done and uploaded on Wattpad. Search the username lethalelfin and hopefully I'll come up. I also have a couple other short stories there if you want to read them.

Cookies for all!

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

Luv,

Elfie


End file.
